Just Like Now
by deushiikyungie -hiatus
Summary: ...chapter 10 update! Rasa rindu itu mendesak, menyesakkan hati dan mengacaukan pikiran... Dan bolehkan mereka berharap untuk sedikit melepas rindu itu...? Walau hanya untuk sesaat?-sehun,kai,kris,junmyeon. -sehun/kai/chanyeol/yixing, kris/suho rnr juseyoo...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Just Like Now**

By

Deushiikyungie

Cast :: Sehun/Kai, Kris/Kai, Kris/Sehun, Kris/Kai/Sehun, dll...

Disclaimer :: para pemain milik diri mereka masing-masing, keluarga mereka dan agensi masing-masing. Author Cuma meminjam nama mereka.

Genre :: Family, lilt Romance

Summary :: Banyak yang ingin ia sampaikan tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja lidah nya kelu dan sulit untuk bersuara. Yang keluar hanya bisikan lirih. "Miss you, my love..." lirihnya.

Warning :: Yaoi/BL dan sejenisnya,GS, penulisan sesuai keingin author, OOC, GaJe... awas Typo...

tidak suka? Jangan maksa baca... tinggal back ajah...

Happy riding,,,

.

.

.

Terlihat 2 remaja laki-laki dan seorang pria dewasa tengah menundukkan kepala mereka di hadapan sebuah lemari besar yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah guci yang terukir indah dan di hiasi bunga di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Tertulis di guci cantik itu sebuah nama yang sangat berarti bagi ke tiga namja itu.

Sesekali pria dewasa dengan wajah yang masih terlihat tampan di umurnya yang tak muda lagi itu mengangkat tangan nya, meraba guci dan nama yang terukir indah di sana. Membelai lembut seakan membelai wajah cantik seseorang yang dulu selalu menghiasi hidupnya. Wajah yang selalu memberikan senyum malaikat untuknya. Menatap penuh arti. Banyak yang ingin ia sampaikan tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja lidah nya kelu dan sulit untuk bersuara. Yang keluar hanya bisikan lirih. "Miss you, my love..." lirihnya.

Sedangkan kedua remaja di sisi kanan nya sesekali melirik namja dewasa di sebelah mereka. Jelas di mata sang namja dewasa itu rasa rindu yang mendalam. Kedua remaja itu pun tersenyum lembut dan namja dengan kulit tan mengeluarkan suaranya. "Daddy sangat merindukan Mommy, ya.." bisiknya pelan.

Mendengar bisikan remaja itu, mata tajam namja yang dipanggilnya Daddy itu menatap dalam iris indah sang remaja. "Bagaimana Daddy tidak begitu merindukan Mommy mu, setiap Daddy melihat mata mu dan senyum mu membuat Daddy selalu teringat akan wanita cantik Daddy…" balas namja dewasa itu. Tak lupa senyum teduhnya untuk sang remaja.

"Jadi Daddy bilang aku cantik? Yak! Daddy aku namja dan aku tampan bukan cantik dan-"

"Imut. Itu sudah takdir mu, Kkamjong."

Belum selesai namja tan itu bicara tiba-tiba saja namja lain dengan kulit putih cenderung pucat turunan dari sang Mommy, memotong nya. Dengan nada datar dan ekspresi sedatar tembok. Sontak membuat namja tan yang dipanggil nya Kkamjong itu mendelik tajam padanya yang hanya dibalas tatapan super datar.

"Kau menyebalkan, albino jelek." Balasnya sengit.

"Aku tidak jelek, aku jelas tampan. Dasar bibir tebal," balas namja putih itu tak terima.

"Dasar Sehun cadel jelek,"

"Aku tidak cadel, KkamJongin hitam pendek"

"Aku tidak pendek! Balok es berjalan"

Dan mulai lah acara saling mengejek di antara mereka membuat namja dewasa itu hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah setiap kali melihat atau pun mendengar ke dua putra kembarnya saling melempar ejekan satu sama lain. Tak sadar bahwa di ruangan itu mereka tak boleh berisik. Tapi untunglah hanya mereka bertiga disana jadi tidak akan ada yang tergangu dengan suara-suara berisik walau pun tak keras. Mereka sedang berada di Nabkoldang(Charnel/Cremate House).

Tatapan namja dewasa itu beralih pada sebuah foto disamping guci itu. Dengan tatapan memelas ia berkata, "Kenapa kau begitu cepat pergi, sayang? Kau tau rasanya aku tak sanggup kalau setiap saat mendengar ke dua putra kembar non-identik mu ini selalu bertengkar dan akhirnya pasti aku yang sengsara…." ujarnya lirih. "Tapi kau tau, aku sangat- sangat beruntung bisa memiliki mereka dalam hidup ku. Aku berjanji akan selalu membahagiakan mereka dan tak akan membiarkan mereka sendirian menjalani hidup ini. Aku tau kau selalu di samping kami, selalu melihat kami dan akan selalu di dalam hati ku... My Angel."

.

.

.

TBc...

Annyeong!

Saya balik lagi dengan cerita baru. Pendek yah? Ini teaser pertama saya.

Kalau menurut reader cerita ini menarik silahkan komen nya, kalau gk menarik terimakasih sudah mampir...

Untuk pair silahkan reader menentukan, tapi tergantung chap 1 dulu. Karena charas nya di keluarin(?) disana.

Ini gak incest loh ya... walopun saya bikin Sehun/Kai, Kris/Kai, Kris/Sehun, Kris/Kai/Sehun. Masing-masing dapet pasangan koq.

Mian bagi reader yang gk suka pairnya boleh back ajah...

Cha! See u next chap~

Mied to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter ****2**

**Just Like Now**

By

Deushiikyungie

Cast :: Sehun/Kai, Kris/Kai, Kris/Sehun, Kris/Kai/Sehun, dll...

Disclaimer :: para pemain milik diri mereka masing-masing, keluarga mereka dan agensi masing-masing. Author Cuma meminjam nama mereka.

Genre :: Family, lilt Romance, lilt humor

Summary :: Banyak yang ingin ia sampaikan tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja lidah nya kelu dan sulit untuk bersuara. Yang keluar hanya bisikan lirih. "Miss you, my love..." lirihnya.

Warning :: Yaoi/BL dan sejenisnya,GS, penulisan sesuai keingin author, OOC, GaJe... awas Typo...

a/n: saya mengambil sudut pandang dari ketiga main cast dan author pov. Jadi mian kalau sedikit membingungkan…

tidak suka? Jangan maksa baca... tinggal back ajah...

Happy riding,,,

.

.

.

Seperti biasa dalam 6 tahun terakhir ini –aku tak menyangka kalau ini akan menjadi kebiasaan kami- aku bersama kedua putra ku, sepulang dari Nabkoldang, kami langsung pergi ke sebuah restoran di daerah Gangnam untuk sekedar makan siang dan berbicara mengenai masalah masing-masing. Suasana Restoran masih terlihat sepi di siang yang lumayan panas ini. Jam belum menunjukkan waktunya anak-anak sekolah pulang dan orang kantoran pasti belum istirahat. Hanya beberapa orang di restoran ini. Termasuk kami.

Apa kalian berpikir hari ini libur? Kenapa aku tak masuk kantor? Jongin dan Sehun tidak sekolah? Karena khusus untuk hari ini kami bertinga meliburkan diri. Khusus pada tanggal 16 April, kami ingin merayakan hari anniversarypernikahan ku dengan mendiang istri ku.

Kenapa kami memilih tanggal ini? Karena di setiap tanggal ini lah aku merasa dia ada disisiku, disamping ku, memelukku dengan segala kelembutannya. Aku benar-benar merindukan sosoknya dalam hidup ku. Tapi aku tau ia tak akan ada lagi, tak bisa kulihat lagi karena ia telah pergi ke tempat yang lebih indah. Meninggalkan diriku bersama sosoknya yang lain. Kedua putra kembar kami.

Pada tanggal inilah Sehun dan Jongin bisa selalu bertanya pada ku seperti apa Mommy mereka. Kenapa aku bisa menikah dengan ibu mereka. Bertanya kenapa Mommy mereka lebih memilih ku sebagai kekasih hatinya. Ckh, tentu saja ibu kalian memilih Daddy karena Daddy tampan dan penuh Kharisma. Itu tak bisa di bantah karena kenyataannya seperti itu.

Ah, pasti kalian penasaran aku siapa kan? Aku DKKTB alias Duda Keren Kaya Tampan Berkharisma …*BUKH!* Ya! siapa yang seenaknya lempar-lempar sepatu sih? Ah, aku kenal dengan sepatu ini. Si putih pendek ya? Ckh awas saja nanti. Jadi tahanan kamar baru tau rasa dia!

Ok. Lanjut. Aku adalah Wu Yifan, nama keren ku Kris. Kalian bisa memangil ku Kris dan memang harus Kris karena yang hanya boleh memanggil ku Yifan hanya keluarga ku dan orang-orang tertentu. Dan.. ah apa aku harus memperkenalkan kedua putra ku? Pastinya kalian sudah tau siapa mereka tapi pastinya juga kalian tidak akan percaya kalau mereka kembar. Yah.. aku memiliki putra kembar non-identik. Benar-benar Non-Identik! Heran? Aku juga heran kenapa istri ku bisa melahirkan mereka padahal sewaktu USG aku yakin kedua putra ku itu mirip dan sama-sama tampan seperti ku. Tapi kenyataannya…

Mungkin karena waktu ngidam semester pertama hingga pertengahan istri ku ingin makan es krim coklat lalu beralih pada es krim vanilla selama sebulan sebelum melahirkan. Mungkin?

Putra pertama ku bernama Wu Jongin. Sama sekali tak mirip diriku. Sungguh! Bahkan warna kulitnya yang langsung membuat ku sangsi kalau ia putra ku saat ia lahir *PLAAK* yaa! Siapa yang memukulku eoh! Ckh mengganggu saja. Tapi Jongin benar-benar sangat manis dan imut saat ia tersenyum ataupun tertawa. Mirip dengan mendiang istri ku. Ia adalah harta ku yang tak akan aku biarkan terluka dan bersedih (author: lebay =_=).

Jongin memiliki warna kulit tan alami, tak seperti kebanyakan orang Korea umumnya. Dan itu membuat daya tarik untuk dirinya sendiri. Istriku pernah bilang padanya kalau seorang anak laki-laki memiliki kulit tan itu akan banyak di sukai para gadis karena ia akan terlihat keren dan berani dan Jongin hanya tersenyum bangga saat anak-anak lain mengatai ia hitam -_- . Jongin memiliki bentuk wajah yang tegas tapi lebih terkesan lembut. Selalu mengingatkan aku pada mendiang istriku. Bibir tebal milik ku, mata sayu dan indah milik ibunya. Dia itu imut! Tapi ia paling benci dibilang imut.

Berbeda sekali dengan kembarannya. Wu Sehun. Putra ku yang tampan. Aku tak bilang kalau Jongin tak tampan . Hanya saja Sehun lebih tampan dari Jongin. Ia seperti copyan diriku sewaktu muda. Dan jangan bilang kalau sekarang aku tua ya? Walau kenyataan nya seperti itu. Tetap diriku masih tampan. *bangga sendiri.

Sehun lahir beberapa menit setelah Jongin lahir. Dan langsung membuat ku bersyukur karena salah satu putra ku benar-benar mirip dengan ku saat aku berkata seperti itu istri ku langsung memukul kepala ku. ckh. Itu benar -_-. Tapi tetap saja mereka anak ku! Ok.

Sehun adalah copy an diriku. Terbukti ia memiliki wajah datar dan ekspresi minim seperti ku. Sempat membuat istri ku khawatir karena ia jarang sekali meliat anaknya yang putih itu tersenyum bahkan tertawa. Kecuali jika Sehun sudah bersama Jongin. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang selalu tersenyum manis padanya. Dan ujung-ujung nya ia malah menyalahkan aku karena sifat ku yang dingin dan wajah datar menurun pada putra tampannya. Ah ya, satu kata keramat yang paling dibenci Sehun. Cadel. Jangan sekalipun kalian mengatainya cadel ya..

Sehun lebih pendiam dari Jongin. Tapi lebih kuat dari Jongin. Dan mereka selalu bersama. Tak terpisahkan.

Aku bangga memiliki mereka. Dan selalu tak mengerti kenapa mereka sering kali bertengkar.

Tidak salah juga jika mereka bertengkar karena aku tau dari itulah mereka bisa mengekspresikan bahwa mereka benar-benar saling peduli dan menyayangi. Dan aku lebih menyayangi dan mencintai mereka.

Ah... kalian penasaran umur mereka berapa sekarang? Umm? Tidak? Yasudah.

Ah sepertinya mereka mulai ribut lagi.

-Author POV-

Terlihat Jongin mulai ancang-ancang ingin memukul kembaran non-identik nya dengan wajah kesal. Matanya menyipit dan menatap kesal dan tajam Sehun yang balas menatapnya dengan datar.

"Bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar disini? Sekarang waktunya makan bukan adu kekuatan. Jongin letakkan kembali garpu mu." Ujar Kris datar berusaha terlihat tenang.

"Berhenti menjelek-jelekkan Idola ku albino. Dia bahkan lebih lancar berbicara darimu, cadel!" gumam Jongin singit sambil meletakkan garpunya kembali. Tak jadi memukul kembarannya yang menyebalkan.

"Berhenti memanggilku cadel! Aku tak cadel, hitam." Balas Sehun mulai kesal karena dikatai cadel. Satu kata yang paling di bencinya.

Jongin tak membalas, hanya kembali menatap Sehun tajam. Tapi pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa menit darinya itu memalingkan wajahnya. Kembali menikmati makanannya. Membuat pemuda tan itu mengdengus sebal.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah kalian? Ini baru 2 minggu tahun ajaran baru tingkat akhir kalian. Daddy harap tak ada masalah yang mengaharuskan Daddy 'mengunjungi sekolah' kalian lagi," kata Kris datar. Masih segar di ingatannya bagaimana malunya ia bertemu dengan kepala sekolah yang, yah walaupun temannya, tapi karena ia bertemu dengan temannya itu di karenakan 'masalah' anak-anaknya. Yah, tentu ia langsung meresa tak enak.

"Tidak. Kami baik-baik saja. Daddy tak perlu khawatir." Jongin menjawab setelah menghabiskan orange jus nya.

"Ya. Daddy tak perlu khawatir." Kata Sehun meyakinkan sang Daddy yang 'sedikit' tak percaya pada ucapan kedua putra tampannya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Daddy harap kejadian 3 bulan lalu tak terulang LAGI." Angguk Kris, mengiyakan saja ucapan mereka. Ckh awas saja kalau kalian berkelahi lagi, Daddy tak segan-segan menghukum kalian dengan mengirim kalian pada nenek kalian. Batin Kris mengancam.

Restoran yang mereka tempati sudah mulai ramai. Banyak anak-anak sekolah yang masih memakai seragam memasuki restoran itu. Dan tak sedikit juga dari mereka berhenti sesaat saat melihat 3 lelaki tampan yang duduk di samping jendela. Membuat sedikit keributan karena mereka berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

"Apa mereka tak pernah melihat namja tampan? Menyebalkan." Ujar Sehun, sedikit sebal juga kerena para gadis itu berbicara tentang mereka dengan suara yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil.

Sedangkan Jongin hanya menatap sekumpulan remaja SMP, terlihat dari seragam mereka, masih menatap kearah mereka. Ia pun tersenyum karena beberapa gadis itu tersenyum kikuk karena ketahuan dan mereka mulai berteriak tertahan karena mendapat senyuman tampan dan manis bersamaan dari salah satu namja yang mereka perhatikan.

"Kyaaa! Tampannya..."

"Kau benar. Dia benar-benar tampan."

"Kyaa dia terlihat imut saat tersenyum seperti tadi."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir, Jongin langsung saja memalingkan wajahnya. Mengerutu sebal. Ckh, imut dari mananya? Aku tersenyum tampan. Apa mereka buta? Dumelnya dalam hati.

Kris, pria yang akan memasuki umur 40 tahunan itu hanya menatap datar tingkah Sehun dan Jongin yang terlihat terganggu dengan lirikan dan bisikan para gadis yang masih betah menatap kedua putra kembarnya. Senyum kecil terlukis di wajah tampan terawatnya.

"Aah sudah jam 2 saja... kalian mau pulang atau ma-"

"Pulang!"

Belum selesai Kris bertanya, dengan kompak Sehun dan Jongin berseru tepat di wajahnya. Haah dasar…

"Baiklah. Lebih baik kita langsung pulang. Akh- Daddy lupa, sebelum pulang kita ke supermarket dulu beli bahan makanan karena- Yak! Kenapa kalian meninggalkan Daddy!? Hey.. tunggu. Aiish, anak-anak itu."

Lagi. Belum selesai ayah tampan itu berbicara, kedua putranya sudah berjalan duluan menuju pintu keluar. Mengabaikan seruan sang Daddy dan pekikan terkejut dari beberapa yeoja di dalam restouran yang kaget dan kecewa karena namja tampan yang sedaritadi mereka lirik ternyata sudah menikah Dan bahkan sudah memiliki anak! Ckck….

Mengabaikan suara-suara tak jelas di belakangnya, Kris segera membayar makanan mereka dan bergegas berjalan keluar menuju parkiran. Sehun dan Jongin menunggu sang Daddy dengan bersandar di badan mobil. "Daddy lama. Seperti siput saja jalannya." Ucap Sehun datar, membuat wajah Kris yang tampan berubah masam. "Siapa yang kau bilang siput, eoh? Daddy ini Dragon. Jangan samakan Daddy mu yang tampan ini dengan hewan berlendir itu,"

"Lalu kenapa Daddy lama sampainya kesini?" celetuk Jongin pelan, melirik Kris dengan tatapan merendahkan, menurut Kris. Membuat pria dewasa itu semakin kesal.

"Yah! Jangan berkata seperti itu! Kalian ini.." Kris semakin gemas dan ingin memarahi Sehun dan Jongin. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Bukan membiarkan saja tingkah mereka seperti itu tapi ia tak mau menjadi perhatian orang-orang hanya untuk memarahi kedua putranya yang selalu saja sukses membuat ia kesal dan marah. Mendengus kesal, pria itu pun masuk ke dalam mobil. "Yak! Apa kalian tak ingin pulang? Cepat masuk!" teriaknya kesal karena mendapati Sehun dan Jongin tengah cekikikan dan tersenyum usil karena berhasil membuat sang Daddy tampan kesal.

-K-J-S-J-

"Kenapa kita berhenti disini, Daddy?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Kris menghela nafas pelan. Ia pun berbalik menghadap kedua putra nya yang duduk di kursi belakang. "Bukankah Daddy bilang kita akan ke sini karena bahan makanan di rumah sudah menipis, Sehun ah." Balas Kris sabar.

"Ya sudah. Kenapa tidak keluar sekarang juga, Daddy?"

Kembali. Kris menghela nafas, sedikit kasar karena ucapan sang anak tan manisnya itu berkata dengan nada mengejek –menurut Kris- dan keluar dari mobil. Di ikuti Sehun yang kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Kris. Dengan kesabaran yang masih di batas normal ikut keluar setelah memastikan mobilnya ter parkir aman. Dengan cepat menyusul kedua putra nya karena tak ingin di cap siput lagi. Itu menjengkelkan.

Dan yah... untuk kesian kalinya dalam waktu singkat, duda dua anak itu harus rela membuang kebahagiaannya karena kembali menghela nafas, kasar! Tak mendapati Sehun ataupun Jongin di pintu masuk hanya sekedar untuk menunggunya. Yang pastinya kedua anaknya itu sudah menghilang di dalam supermarket yang luas itu. Ck!

"Haah. Sabar Kris, sabar... biarkan mereka lepas dan nanti kau bisa menghukum mereka setelah pulang nanti." Pesan nya pada dirinya sendiri sebelum melangkah dan berburu benda-benda yang di butuhkan dapur nya.

Di bagian rak makanan ringan, terlihat Jongin yang tengah sibuk memilih cemilan yang akan dimakannya nanti saat tanding bermain game dengan Sehun.

Mata sayu indah itu menatap deretan makanan dan mengambil beberapa snack yang di rasanya enak. Tak memperdulikan berapa harga dan banyaknya makanan yang di ambilnya. Memasukkan makanan itu kedalam keranjang. Biarlah... yang bayar kan Daddy tampan -_-.

Saat ia sampai pada bagian rak minuman, terlihat oleh nya seorang pemuda tinggi dengan lengan sebelah kanan di gips yang talinya di ikat keleher namja tinggi itu agar tak jatuh, tengah kesulitan menjangkau sebuah kotak di rak sudut atas yang sedikit tertupup oleh rak di sampingnya. Sulit karena ia juga tengah menelpon. Mengapit handphone diantara bahu dan telinganya.

Tak tega melihat itu, remaja dengan kulit tan eksotis itu pun menghampiri si pemuda tinggi. "Hyung ingin mengambil kotak susu itu?" tanya nya pelan. Tapi tetap membuat kaget namja itu.

"Eh, iya.." jawab namja itu terbata. Berbalik ke sumber suara di belakangnya. Mata bulat namja itu menatap seorang remaja yang terlihat imut dan manis di matanya. Eh..

"Biar aku ambilkan," Jongin pun dengan mudah meraih kotak susu itu dan memberikannya pada namja yang menurutnya lebih tua di banding dirinya. "Ini, hyung." Ucapnya seraya menyerahkan benda di tangannya.

"Ah ya. Khamsahamnida... ahk," balas namja itu dan sedikit mengaduh karena tak sengaja kotak itu mengenai lengannya yang sakit. Ah kalau begini malah makin susah. Kepala yang masih mengapit benda persegi dan tangan yang memegang kotak susu. Membuat namja tinggi itu malah terlihat semakin aneh. Di mata Jongin.

"Lebih baik hyung matikan dulu sambungan teleponnya," saran Jongin mengambil kembali kotak susu itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang yang tergeletak di samping namja itu. "Yah.. kau benar," gumam pemuda itu yang langsung mengambil benda persegi yang sedari tadi di apitnya dan kembali menghubungi suara di seberang line. "Hyung, kau benar-benar menyusahkan ku," bisik namja tinggi itu namun masih bisa di dengar Jongin.

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya saat namja tinggi di hadapannya tengah sibuk menelpon. Sesekali matanya melirik pemuda tampan –menurutnya-. Pemuda itu memiliki mata bulat besar dan telinga lebar, mengingatkannya dengan makhluk dongeng yang dulu sering di ceritakan sang Mommy sewaktu ia kecil. ELF.

"Jongdae hyung, aku akan menendang bokong tipis mu itu kalau kau masih mengeluh! Ya ya aku keluar sekarang. –Tuut- aah… dasar menyebalkan," gumam namja tinggi itu setelah memastikan sambungan teleponya dengan orang yang sukses membuat ia kesal dan jengkel. Sadar seseorang masih berdiri di sampingnya, namja itupun berbalik menghadap Jongin.

"Aah.. sekali lagi terima kasih karena sudah menolong ku…umm,"

"Ne, hyung. Gwenchana. Mommy pernah bilang pada ku kalau aku melihat orang kesusahan apalagi melihat tangan hyung yang patah itu dan terlihat aneh dan tidak keren, jadi aku harus menolong mu." Ucapnya polos tak lupa senyum manis di wajah lembutnya membuat ia terlihat polos dan imut.

Namja tinggi itu hanya sweatdrop mendengar kata-kata polos yang keluar dari mulut remaja manis di hadapanya itu. 'tangan ku hanya terkilir, bukannya patah..' pikirnya bingung.

"Ah, kau memang anak baik kalau begitu. Tapi sepertinya hyung harus segera pergi," ucap nya dan tak lupa tersenyum lebar kearah pemuda di depannya. Mengambil keranjang di samping kakinya, namja tampan itu pun mulai berjalan menjauh setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Jongin yang membalasnya dengan senyum yang lebih lebar.

"Senangnya menolong orang…" gumamnya senang. Setelah tak lagi melihat namja tinggi itu di pandangannya, ia pun berbalik dan tiba-tiba saja,

"Doorr!"

"Kyaaa! Hyung!"

"Hahahaa…"

Tiba-tiba saja muncul makhluk eyeliner *plaak!* seorang namja dengan kulit putih dan mata sipit yang di hias eyeliner tengah tertawa lepas karena berhasil mengejutkan remaja manis berkulit tan itu. Jongin masih mengelus dadanya yang tiba-tiba langsung berdetak kencang setelah di kejutkan seperti tadi. Dengan kesal, Jongin memukul bahu namja di depannya yang masih tertawa itu.

Plak bugh bugh

"Aww Jongin ah mianhe… haha.. aduh ya! Sudah, hyung minta maaf.." seru namja itu sambil terus menghindar dari pukulan Jongin.

"Baekhyun hyung kau sungguh menyebalkan! Kenapa kau mengejutkan ku eoh!? Issh.." desis Jongin kesal.

"Hehee.. habisnya kau terlihat senang sekali. Hey hey siapa namja tadi? Ia terlihat tampan. Tapi tak lebih tampan dari ku," ucapnya dengan nada jahil, melihat ke belakang tubuh Jongin berharap bisa melihat namja yang tadi bersama remaja di depannya ini.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya kebetulan menolongnya hyung. Hyung kenapa ada disini? Hyung mengikuti ku ya..?" balas Jongin dan menatap namja eyeliner yang di ketahui bernama Baekhyun itu, curiga. Di sipitkannya mata sayu nya tajam, tapi malah terlihat semakin imut di mata namja penyuka eyeliner itu sehingga iapun mencubit pipi chubby itu gemas.

"Issh.. kenapa kau lucu sekali Jonginnie…"

"Yakh! Yakh! Hyuung… Shahit.. hehaass.."

Dengan sekuat tenaga Jongin akhirnya berhasil melepaskan pipi mulusnya dari jemari lentik Baekhyun. Dengan masih tersenyum lebar, Baekhyun menjulurkan sebelah tangan nya ingin mengelus surai coklat madu Jongin. Belum sempat ia melakukan nya, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menepis tangannya membuat ia mengaduh kesakitan.

Plak!

"Awh.. yak!" seru Baekhyun, kaget.

"Berani kau menyentuhnya lagi, kau akan menyesal hyung."

Kata-kata bernada dingin di ucapkan oleh remaja tinggi pemilik kulit putih dan bibir tipisnya. Wu Sehun. Meraih wajah tan kembarannya dan mengelusnya lembut. "Masih sakit?" Tanya nya datar namun jelas tersirat kekhawatiran walaupun tak terlihat.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau pikir aku akan mengaduh kesakitan hanya kerena cubitan?" jawab Jongin malas. Sedikit tak terima ia dikhawatirkan seperti tadi oleh Sehun. Ia tak suka.

Tak ada balasan dari Sehun. Namja dengan ekspresi datar itu mengalihkan pendangannya pada makanan yang ada dalam keranjang Jongin. Satu alisnya terangkat.

"Hyung, jawab pertanyaan ku tadi, apa yang hyung lakukan disini?" Jongin kembali menatap Baekhyun yang diam melihat interaksi Sehun dan Jongin, tersentak, iapun menatap Jongin balik. "Memangnya apa yang di lakukan orang-orang disini selain belanja, Jongin ah?"

"Ya.. habisnya…"

"Sehun Jongin! Ckh, ternyata kalian ada disini. Daddy mencari kalian sedaritadi –eoh? Baekhyun? Kau di sini juga? Dengan siapa?", ucapan Jongin di potong oleh seorang pria dewasa yang berjalan kearah mereka dengan trolli yang sudah hampir terisi penuh.

"Annyeong Kris ahjussi… aku bersama appa," jawab Baekhyun sopan. "Ahjussi semakin hari semakin tampan saja…" goda Baekhyun dan kembali tersenyum jahil pada Kris. Dan iapun mendapat tatapan aneh oleh Jongin dan datar dari Sehun. Sedangkan Kris hanya tersenyum kikuk karena di goda oleh pemuda yang terbilang manis di depannya ini. Heey ingatkan Kris kalau ia tak tertarik dengan berondong dan di cap pedofil.

"Hyung, berhenti menggoda Daddy ku, kau sama sekali tak pantas. Kau tau?" ucapan dingin dan tajam dari Sehun langsung membuat wajah manis Baekhyun berubah masam. "Aku hanya bercanda Sehun ah. Lagian siapa juga yang mau menggoda ahjussi-ahjussi tua?" cibir Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain dan langsung mendapat delikan tak suka dari pria dewasa di antara mereka. "Yaa.. siapa yang kau bilang tua bocah?" kesal Kris.

"Ckh, Daddy sudah lah. Sebaiknya kita pulang. Aku mulai lapar lagi." Ucap Jongin yang yang langsung berjalan menjauhi Kris dan Baekhyun dan langsung di ikuti Sehun di belakangnya. Tak sopan memang. Tapi itulah mereka.

"Ahjussi, anak mu sama sekali tak sopan." Gumam Baekhyun tapi masih terdengar jelas oleh Kris. "Kau pikir dirimu tidak? Sudahlah ahjussi pergi dulu. Salam untuk orang tua mu, Baekhyun ah."

Setelah nya, Kris pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang juga langsung pergi sesaat setelah Kris menjauh darinya. Menghampiri sang appa yang sudah menunggunya di bagian buah-buahan.

Kris menghampiri kedua putranya yang menunggunya di depan kasir. "Bisakah kalian bersikap sopan?" uajr Kris datar namun terdengar lembut.

"Bisa." Jawaban tenang dari Jongin yang menatap sang Daddy dengan mata polos nya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya diam, tak tertarik dengan pembicaraan yang akan berujung ceramah tentang 'bersikap sopan lah kalian pada orang yang lebih tua'. Itu sudah sering. Ah, mungkin sejak mereka masuk sekolah menengah mereka mulai bersikap acuh. Tak terlalu sih, tapi sesuatu yang mereka anggap tak terlalu penting akan mereka abaikan, walau di tegur seperti apa pun.

Mendengar ucapan terkesan polos yang sudah sering di dengarnya, membuat Kris hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Sudah lah, suatu saat nanti mereka pasti merasakannya juga betapa sopan santun itu penting. Dasar bocah-bocah.

Setelah selesai membayar semua belanjaan, mereka pun pulang.

.

-K-J-S-J-

.

Kediaman keluarga Wu tak lah besar. Hanya sebuah rumah sederhana bertingkat dua dengan halaman tak terlalu luas dan sepetak kebun kecil di samping rumah sebagai penghias. Kebun milik nyonya Wu. Kebun yang masih tetap terawatt dan terjaga keindahannya walau si pemilik telah tiada. Tapi Kris, Sehun dan Jongin tetap membersihkan dan merawat kebun itu karena itu adalah bagian dari kenangan mereka akan satu-satu nya yeoja yang mereka cintai. Yeoja yang akan selalu tersenyum menyambut mereka pulang saat sang nyonya Wu menghabiskan harinya dengan merawat tanaman-tanaman yang tumbuh di kebun kecil kediaman Wu.

Kris dan Jongin langsung menuju dapur setelah seat mereka memasuki rumah. Sedangkan Sehun langsung naik kelantai dua dimana kamarnya dan Jongin berada.

Didapur, Jongin membantu Kris menyusun dan menata belanjaan mereka dan memisahkan makanan ringan yang akan mereka makan nanti.

"Jongin ah, lebih baik kau menyiapkan peralatan games nya biar Daddy yang membuat minuman dan cemilan nya. Sanah." Saran Kris pada Jongin. Tapi bukannya menuruti saran Kris, remaja manis itu hanya berdiri di samping pantry memperhatikan sang Daddy yang mulai sibuk menyiapkan gelas dan membuka kotak jus ukuran jumbo lalu menuangkannya ke tiap-tiap gelas yang sebelumnya sudah ia letakkan di atas nampan agar dengan mudah langsung mengangkatnya.

Menyadari Jongin masih di ruangan yang sama dengannya, Kris pun mendonggakkan kepalanya menatap heran sang anak. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada"

"Lalu kenapa diam?"

"Hanya aneh saja, Sehun tidak bertanya apalagi protes pada ku kenapa aku memakai bajunya. Apa dia tidak menyadarinya atau memang dia membiarkan aku memakai baju yang dikirim Yixing nuna tadi malam?"

"Eoh? Kau benar, sedari tadi dia tidak berbicara tentang baju itu. Mungkin dia lupa,"

"Dia juga tidak memakai baju yang sama dengan ku. Nuna bilang kalau baju kami kembar. Hanya warna nya saja yang beda. Ah jangan-jang-"

"JONGIN!"

Tbc…

Hayooo siapa yang teriakin nama Jongin?

Gak semua cast saya keluarin...

pairing reader aja yang nentuin, gimana? tapi kalo Kris udah ada pasangan tinggal si kembar coklat susu...

mianhe lama update, jaringan ffn di sini error mulu. *kesel

chaa! sekian.

RnR juseyoo...


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**Just Like Now**

By

Deushiikyungie

Cast :: Sehun/Kai, Kris/Kai, Kris/Sehun, Kris/Kai/Sehun, dll...

Disclaimer :: para pemain milik diri mereka masing-masing, keluarga mereka dan agensi masing-masing. Author Cuma meminjam nama mereka.

Genre :: Family, lilt Romance, lilt humor

Summary :: Banyak yang ingin ia sampaikan tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja lidah nya kelu dan sulit untuk bersuara. Yang keluar hanya bisikan lirih. "Miss you, my love..." lirihnya.

Warning :: Yaoi/BL dan sejenisnya,GS, penulisan sesuai keingin author, OOC, GaJe... awas Typo...

a/n: saya mengambil sudut pandang dari ketiga main cast dan author pov. Jadi mian kalau sedikit membingungkan…

tidak suka? Jangan maksa baca... tinggal back ajah...

Happy riding,,,

.

.

.

"Dia juga tidak memakai baju yang sama dengan ku. Nuna bilang kalau baju kami kembar. Hanya warna nya saja yang beda. Ah! Jangan-jang-"

"JONGIN!"

"-an. Nah tuh kan… pasti dia baru sadar …"

Jongin bergumam betapa Sehun tidak peka nya saat barang-barangnya hilang atau tak ada pada tempat nya. Seperti sekarang, pasti remaja dengan kulit kelewat putih itu sedang panic dan bingung kenapa baju pemberian sang nuna tidak ada di kamarnya dan malah baju lain yang terletak manis di atas meja belajarnya tepatnya diatas kotak bungkusan yang sudah terbuka.

Dengan terburu-buru, namja tampan itu turun dari lantai dua dan langsung melesat ke dapur dimana kembaran nya berada. Dengan nafas menderu ia acungkan baju kotak-kotak dengan warna coklat terang itu di depan wajah Jongin yang langsung mundur kebelakang, menghindar.

-J-

"Yaa! kau kenapa Hun-ah?" seru ku kaget. Lalu menyingkirkan baju itu dari wajah ku.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja mengambil yang bukan milik mu eoh? Dan kenapa juga kau tak memberitahu ku kalau Yixing nuna mengirim baju ini?" Tanya Sehun menuntut. Sebelah alis nya terangkat. Kesal eoh?

"Huh? Kemarin malam aku sudah memberi tahu mu tapi kau malah acuh. Aku tertarik dengan baju ini makannya aku pakai," jawab ku santai. Tanpa merasa bersalah. "Dan apa kau lupa kalau apa yang kau miliki juga menjadi milik ku?"

"Tidak dengan pemberian Xing-xing nuna. Dan kau bisa memberitahu ku pagi nya. Tapi kenapa aku baru melihat kotak itu ada di kamar ku? Bilang saja kau mau mengambil yang bagus dan aku pakai yang kelek!" tuduhnya.

"Aku tidak seperti itu! Kau saja yang acuh saat aku mengatakan kalau nuna mengirimkan kita baju. Lagi pula baju ini bagus kenapa kau bilang jelek, eoh?" balasku kesal.

"Aku tak suka. Lepas baju mu,"

Eoh? Apa dia bilang? Lepas?

"Tidak mau. Enak saja. Aku sudah memakainya duluan," jawab ku cepat dan berusaha menepis tangannya yang mau membuka baju ku.

"Tapi itu milik ku!" kukuhnya. Aissh. Dasar albino!

"Shiroo!"

"Jongin lepas!"

"Yaak! Aku tidak mau albino!"

"Lepas, jelek!"

"Aku tidak jelek! Kau yang jelek!"

Dan jadilah kami bergulat di dapur. Aku berusaha menjauhkan tangan putih itu dari tubuhku tapi dia semakin memaksa melepas kemeja ku. Tanpa peduli kedua mata tajam Daddy yang sedari tadi menatap kami yang berusaha saling menjatuhkan(?).

Aku tak tau. Entah aku yang lemah atau Sehun yang kuat. Dengan mudahnya dia membalikkan tubuh ku dan mengangkat ku ke atas pantry. Aku berusaha menjambak rambutnya tapi kepalanya dengan cepat menghindar dan dengan mudah si jelek ini mengunci kedua tangan ku ke belakang tubuh ku. Kami saling berhadapan dengan aku yang duduk di atas pantry dan Sehun yang berdiri tepat di hadapan ku. Seakan memeluk ku. Sekilas terlihat oleh ku smirk nya yang sungguh menyebalkan!

"Yaak! Sehun!" aku tak tau kalau dua kancing baju teratas ku sudah terbuka olehnya. Aku tentu saja memberontak dengan menggerak kan tubuh ku dan berusaha melepas kedua pergelangan tangan ku dari genggaman kuat Sehun. Aaahh! Ini menjengkelkan!

"Yaah! Cukup. Kalian berdua berhenti atau tak ada main game selama sebualan penuh!"

Seruan Daddy membuat si jelek di depan ku langsung berhenti. Tapi dia tetap tidak melepas tangan ku.

"Yak! Lepas!" seru ku tepat di depan wajahnya. Aku benar-benar kesal. Tapi dia malah menatapku datar. Huh!

"Sehun-ah… lepas kan Jongin, kalian bisa gantian memakai baju itu nanti. Sekarang cepat ke ruang tengah dan siapkan alat-alat game kalian atau tidak sama sekali untuk hari ini." suara tegas Daddy menghentikan tatapan tajam di antara kami. Aku langsung melihat Daddy yang sudah berlalu keluar dari dapur.

"Baiklah," Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh ku namun tetap tak beranjak dari hadapanku. Aku kembali menatapnya kesal. "Menyingkirlah." Perintah ku.

"Tidak."

"Yah! Dad- urrmmh," yak! Kenapa dia membukam mulut ku!

"Ckh, bisakah sekali saja kau tidak mengadu? Aku seperti memiliki adik perempuan saja,"

Apa dia bilang? Mengadu? Adik perempuan? Yak! Albino jelek. Ya Tuhan…. kenapa aku memiliki kembaran seperti dia? Kau yang adik ku! Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar!

Ugh, bisakah dia melepas tangannya dari mulutku?

Aku sulit bernafas…

Aku…

-Author POV-

Sehun masih dengan kuat membekap mulut Jongin dengan tangannya. Merasa pergerakan namja di depannya melemah, Sehun pun perlahan melepas bekapannya pada mulut Jongin dan ia pun terkejut saat tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu ambruk dalam dekapannya.

"Yah, Jongin,"

"Haah.. i.. idiot!… kau.. haah, i.. ingin.. membunuh ku, eoh!"

Gerutuan lemah Jongin langsung membuat Sehun merasa bersalah. Aaissh! Kenapa ia bisa lupa kalau saudara kembarnya ini memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang lemah? Agh! Sehun bodoh. Kau hampir membuat saudara kembar mu mati.

"Mianhae..."

Satu kata. Hanya satu kata bagi Sehun mengungkapkan rasa bersalahnya dengan raut wajah yang tetap datar namun jelas tersirat rasa khawatir dan takut saat merasa tubuh lemas Jongin. Ingin sekali ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang bisanya lupa tentang 'kelemahan' saudara kembarnya ini. Haah...

Beberapa saat mereka tetap pada posisi itu. Jongin yang sepenuhnya menyandarkan tubuh lemanya pada tubuh tegap Sehun dan Sehun yang berusaha memperbaiki posisi tubuh Jongin yang, entah ia merasa kembarannya ini benar-benar lemas atau hanya ingin bersandar pada tubuhnya. Jujur saja ia mulai lelah menahan tubuh Jongin apalagi dengan posisi berdiri seperti ini.

"Hey, jangan tidur. Kau mau Daddy melihat mu lemas seperti ini?" ujar Sehun datar.

"Uggh, jelek. Kau yang membuatku seperti ini.. ugh," balas Jongin kesal. Sedikit mengeluh setelah ia berhasil berdiri tegak walau kedua tangannya masih memegang lengan kanan Sehun.

"Merasa lebih baik?"

"Yeah... lebih baik kita cepat-cepat pergi sebelum Daddy datang ke sini."

"Kau yakin?"

Walau Sehun bertanya dengan ekspresi datar dan ingin sekali Jongin menampar wajah yang mirip dengan Daddy-nya itu. Remaja dengan kulit tan manis itu yakin dan percaya kalau kembarannya ini merasa bersalah dan takut dengan kondisinya sesaat tadi. Apalagi ia tiba-tiba saja lemas dan ambruk dalam pelukan Sehun hanya karena bekapan tangan Sehun. Ia tau Sehun refleks saat ia akan berteriak memanggil Kris. Sehun tak mungkin dengan sengaja menutup mulutnya dan membuat ia sulit bernafas.

Ahh.. sungguh. Jongin tak ingin memiliki kondisi tubuh yang lemah seperti ini. Ia tak ingin membuat Sehun dan Kris selalu khawatir dengan keadaannya. Dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang berbeda dengan remaja seumurannya. Jongin terlalu menyayangi Kris dan Sehun. Ia tak ingin menjadi beban bagi dua orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya.

Jongin merengut, "Sehun jelek!" serunya dan dengan cepat pergi dari dapur meninggalkan Sehun yang terdiam memandang sang kembaran yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Entah kenapa respon tubuh nya kali ini berjalan lambat setelah kejadian sesaat yang lalu. Beribu perasaan yang sulit ia mengerti memenuhi hati dan pikirannya. Perasaan takut kembali kehilangan merasuki hati dan pikirannya.

-J-

Dasar jelek, sungguh ingin sekali aku menampar wajahnya itu. Issh… aagh, menyebalkan!

Sesampainya aku di ruang tengah, semua peralatan game sudah terpasang. Uh, sepertinya Daddy yang menyiapkannya. Tapi Daddy tidak ada. Kemana Daddy?

Perlahan aku mendudukkan diriku di depan layar TV yang sudah tersambung dengan peralatan PS. Sembari memilih kaset game aku mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat. Itu pasti Sehun.

"Mana Daddy?"

"Tidak tau."

Aku menunjukkan kaset yang akan kami mainkan, "CounterSPY?" dan ia hanya memberiku tatapan datar. Ok, aku memang sudah biasa melihatnya. Terlalu biasa.

"Tidak. Kita akan main game genre horro- yak! Aiissh,"

Aku memukul kepalanya pelan, "Tidak! Kau mau aku jantungan, eoh?" dumelku. Enak saja, game horro? Darah dan makhluk mengerikan dan menjijikkan, iihh…

"Jangan asal bicara, kau hanya takutkan?"

"Enak saja, aku tidak takut,"

"Kalau begitu kita ma-"

BRUUKH!

"Awwh…"

Belum selesai si albino ini bicara, terdengar suara lumayan keras dari arah belakang kami. Reflek aku dan Sehun berbalik dan menatap- loh, Daddy? Apa yang dia lakukan dilantai dengan posisi tidak elit begitu?

"Daddy, ada apa?" suara datar Sehun menyadarkan ku dari keterpanaan/? Pada Daddy yang mulai berdiri dari posisi tengkurapnya.

"Aih, sakiit.. itu- Daddy kesandung kaki, hehe…" jawaban Daddy sambil ketawa aneh. Rrr...

Sungguh, aku masih tak mengerti kenapa Mommy bisa menikah dengan Daddy yang kelakuannya kadang-kandang aneh dan- uhm, bikin ilfeel.

"Uh? Kenapa Daddy rapi sekali? Daddy mau pergi?"

"Oh! Ya ampun, Daddy lupa. Jongin, Sehun-ah Daddy harus pergi ke kantor, ada meeting yang tak bisa ditunda sore ini. Dan mungkin Dad-"

"Pulang malam lagi? Daddy ingkar janji. Daddy bilang tidak ada urusan kontor untuk hari ini," Sehun memotong begitu saja ucapan Daddy dengan nada datarnya. Ckh, dasar tidak sopan.

"Iya, Sehun-ah. Tapi meeting ini sungguh penting, jadi Daddy harus pergi sekarang."

Daddy berjalan tergesa-gesa menghampiri kami dan kemudian mengecup singkat kening kami. Raut wajah Daddy penuh rasa bersalah. Bersalah karena ingkar tidak bisa menemani kami seharian ini, mungkin? Dan mata tajam itu menunjukkan rasa sedih.

"Daddy, tak apa. Kalau itu memang penting, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku dan Sehun akan tetap main," ucapku. Tersenyum pada Daddy.

Daddy tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih, nak. Daddy menyayangi kalian. Kalau begitu Daddy pergi dulu."

Aku melihat Daddy pergi menuju pintu depan namun ia berbalik lagi, "Daddy janji tidak akan pulang larut! By!"

Dan setelahnya Daddy benar-benar pergi menyisakan aku dan Sehun yang terdiam. Jujur, keinginanku untuk main game hilang begitu saja. Rasanya tidak seru kalau tidak ada Daddy...

"Jong, jadi main tidak?"

Aku melirik Sehun yang sepertinya juga sama denganku. Terlihat enggan untuk memegang stick game.

-S-

Dia hanya menggeleng pelan kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di karpet tebal dan lembut, yang sedang kami duduki.

Haah.. bosan. Seharusnya kami bermain, tapi entah kenapa keinginan itu menghilang begitu saja saat Daddy bilang akan pergi ke kantor. Tapi apa kuasa kami? Pekerjaan adalah salah satu hal penting bagi Daddy.

Aku melirik Jongin yang diam memejamkan matanya kemudian melirik jam- ah, sudah jam 4 lebih ya...

Makanan dan minuman masih utuh di meja seberang ku. Aku benar-benar malas...

Kembali aku melirik Jongin... haah.. dia sudah tidur ternyata. Sepi dan mataku sepertinya tak mau bertahan lebih lama lagi. Aku merebahkan tubuhku di samping Jongin, menghadapkan wajahku pada wajah polosnya yang tenang. Mengingatkan ku pada Mommy...

Tak kuat lagi, akhirnya aku menyerah dan ikut terlelap mengikuti mimpi-mimpi yang menjemputku.

-K-

Haah... sudah jam setengah 7, ya... lebih cepat dari perkiraanku.

Chaa waktunya pulang. Untung saja aku bisa menolak untuk makan malam bersama mereka, kalau tidak sudah pasti aku sampai dirumah jam 9 ke atas.

Aku masih mengendarai mobil di jalanan Seoul yang lumayan padat. Haah.. sepertinya aku harus membeli makanan untuk makan malam kami. Walaupun Jongin bisa memasak tapi aku tak yakin ia mau memasak untuk makan malam kali ini. Ia pasti masih kesal padaku karena aku- untuk kedua kalinya seperti tahun lalu- tidak menemani mereka untuk satu hari penuh di hari khusus ini.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilku di parkiran sebuah restouran, akupun keluar dan berjalan santai memasuki restouran itu.

Setelah memesan, aku mencari tempat duduk dengan secangkir coffelate yang sebelumnya sudah ku pesan. Suasana restouran ini terasa begitu nyaman dengan dekorasi yang sederhana namun terlihat elegan. Ini kedua kalinya aku memasuki restouran ini setelah Daehyun-sekretaris ku- memaksaku untuk makan siang disini seminggu yang lalu.

Praangg!

Suasana tenang yang kurasa buyar begitu saja saat mendengar suara piring yang jatuh. Terdengar nyaring. Ah sepertinya ada pelayan yang tidak sengaja menjatuhkan barang bawaannya dan pastinya sebentarlagi ia akan di marahi.

Tak jauh dari tempat ku duduk, seorang pelayan yang kurasa ia memiliki tubuh pendek terlihat jelas dari beberapa orang yang berdiri di dekatnya. Namja, ia menunduk membuatku sulit untuk melihat wajahnya. Tapi entah penerangan yang terlalu terang, namja itu memiliki kulit yang putih dan wajah yang terlihat manis. Dan aku rasa ia bukanlah remaja atau pemuda kuliahan.

Ingin sekali aku mendekat tapi suara seorang pelayan membuatku mengalihkan perhatianku. Sepertinya pesananku sudah selesai. Tak ingin membuang waktu akupun mengambil kantong makanan itu. Setelah membayar akupun keluar dari restouran ini.

Aah.. entah kenapa rasa penasaran menghantui ku?. Penasaran akan namja putih itu..

Ah diakan hanya pelayan, kenapa aku memikirkannya.

Aish sudahlah...

-Author POV-

Kris sudah memasuki rumah namun ia heran karena rumah begitu gelap. Apa anak-anak sedang pergi keluar? Tapi tidak mungkin karena ia melihat dua sepeda masih utuh di tempatnya sesaat ia memarkirkan mobilnya. Tak mungkin juga mereka berjalan kaki hingga malam begini?

Setelah menghidupkan lampu ruang tengah, tiba-tiba namja tampan itu terkejut melihat kedua putra kembarnya tengah tertidur saling berpelukan di karpet depan TV dengan peralatan game yang masih terpasang. Pandangannya beralih pada meja yang terdapat beberapa makanan dan dua gelas jus yang masih utuh.

Oh, mungkinkah mereka tertidur setelah aku pergi? Mereka pasti bosan dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

Haah... rasa bersalah merayap dalam dada Kris melihat kedua putranya. Namun ia tersenyum lembut melihat wajah polos dan manis Sehun dan Jongin. Tak ingin membuat ribut dan membangunkan kedua malaikatnya, Kris berjalan perlahan ke arah dapur. Menghidupkan lampu kemudian menyiapkan piring, gelas beserta makanan yang akan mereka makan. Setelah selesai, duda tampan itu membawa makanan itu ke ruang tengah.

"Ugh? Daddy? Sudah pulang?" gumaman Jongin yang terbangun dan duduk menghadapnya, membuat Kris tersenyum bersalah. Ia menghampiri putra tan-nya setelah meletakkan bawaannya ke atas meja. Jongin terlihat masih mengantuk. Namja manis itu mengusap pelan kedua matanya dan menatap Kris polos.

"Ne, Daddy pulang sayang... kau masih mengantuk?" tanya Kris lembut.

"Sudah tidak... tumben cepat pulang,"

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, Kris beralih membereskan peralatan game dan menghidupkan TV lalu memilih channel yang menurutnya enak untuk di tonton.

"Ughh.. Jong," suara parau Sehun membuat Kris dan Jongin mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada remaja dengan kulit putih itu. Sehun terbangun dengan mata yang masih ia sesuaikan dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba masuk kematanya.

"Sehun-ah, Jongin-ah pergilah cuci muka kalian dan setelah itu kita makan malam bersama, sanah.."

Sekembalinya Sehun dan Jongin, kedua remaja itu sudah melihat beberapa makanan yang sudah tersaji di hadapan mereka.

"Ayo cepat duduk, kalian tau Daddy sudah lapar. Ayo kita makan!"

Seruan Kris membuat kedua remaja itu langsung mendudukan diri mereka dan kemudian mengambil makanan mereka. Ah, sepertinya Sehun dan Jongin terlihat sangat kelaparan, terbukti mereka makan sangat banyak, menghiraukan sang Daddy yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan teduhnya.

"Eumm Daddy, ini enak sekali... dimana Daddy membelinya? Daddy tidak mungkin membuatnya kan?" tanya Jongin masih dengan mulut yang tersumpal daging ayam.

"Daddy membelinya di sebuah restouran sewaktu pulang tadi. Baguslah kalau kalian menyukainya," jawab Kris.

"Tumben pulang cepat? Biasanya juga pulang jam 9 lewat," ucap Sehun.

"Tadi untunglah meetingnya berjalan lancar, makanya Daddy bisa cepat pulang. Ah,ya kenapa kalian tidak main game tadi, heum?" tanya Kris.

Sesaat tak ada yang menjawab. Sehun melirik Jongin yang sepertinya tidak ada niat untuk menjawab. "Bosan. Karena bosan kami tidur." Jawaban singkat Sehun membuat sebelah alis Kris terangkat.

"Uhm, kalian tidak marahkan?"

"Tidak. Lagi pula ini sudah biasa. Kami sudah bisa Daddy tinggal, jadi tidak apa-apa,"

Jawaban Jongin membuat rasa bersalah semakin menghujam dada Kris. Jujur ia juga ingin bersama-sama dengan kedua putranya. Setiap hari, setiap saat. Namun apa daya, pekerjaan menuntutnya untuk lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dari pada bersama Sehun dan Jongin. Aah.. andai sang istri masih ada, ia tak mungin merasakan perasaan ini. Kris merindukan sosok wanita-nya. Separuh hatinya...

"Maafkan Daddy, Sehun-ah Jongin-ah..."

Tak ada yang bersuara setelahnya. Selesai makan malam Sehun dan Jongin berniat pergi kekamar mereka di lantai dua. Namun Kris memanggil mereka untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Kalian marah?"

Kris bertanya sambil menatap kedua mata Sehun dan Jongin. Setelahnya ia mendapat gelengan dari kedua remaja itu. Melihat respon mereka yang hanya diam semakin membuat Kris merasa bersalah. Wajahnya terlihat sedih dan sendu. Ia pun mendekati kedua putranya dan menggenggam lembut jemari putra kembarnya.

"Maafkan Daddy karena selama ini Daddy sangat sulit untuk bisa bersama-sama dengan kalian. Tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, kurang memberikan kalian perhatian. Tapi sungguh, Daddy sangat menyayangi kalian. Daddy selalu berusaha memperhatikan kalian. Maafkan Dad-"

"Daddy, sudahlah. Daddy tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kami mengerti kok. Kami juga menyayangi Daddy..." Jongin memotong perkataan Kris. Balik menggenggam jemari besar Kris. Memberikan senyum manisnya.

"Ne, Daddy adalah ayah yang kami banggakan, jangan merasa bersalah seperti ini," ucap Sehun yang juga ikut tersenyum pada Kris. Membuat hati Kris menghangat melihat senyum kedua putranya.

Untuk beberapa waktu mereka saling memahami.

Waktu semakin larut. Setelah mencium penuh sayang kening Sehun dan Jongin, Kris pun menyuruh mereka untuk pergi tidur.

Sayang... sanggupkah aku menjalani semuanya sendiri hingga akhir? Aku membutuhkanmu... aku merindukanmu...

Tbc/end?

Maaf untuk update yang terlalu lama dan pendekkah?

Belum ada konflik di chapter ini, tapi kemungkinan dichap depan munculnya. Lagi susah cari ide dan tugas kuliah mulai menumpuk. Untungnya lebih banyak pakai laptop jadinya bisa nyicil ketik ff /ehey

Ehem balas review...

novisaputri09 – terima kasih sudah read and review ^^ itu cast-nya tiga orang tuh... kalo yang lain bakal muncul di chapter-chapter berikutnya/?

– incest ya? Maunya sih, hehe tapi liat aja alurnya dulu... terima kasih sudah baca dan review ^^

KaiNieris – sengaja bikin pendek, ehm. Yak betul, Sehun yang teriak nama Jongin hehe... sehun posesif? *grin... terimakasih sudah baca dan review ^^

DahsyatNyaff – ini sudah lanjut. Terimakasih sudah baca dan review... ^^

hunkai love - ini sudah lanjut. Terimakasih sudah baca dan review...^^

flappyixing – ini sudah lanjuut.. yap Sehun Kai kakak adek,,, kai uke kok... Terimakasih sudah baca dan review...

TaeKai – terimakasih saran, read and review nya... ^^ hunkai incest? Silahkan mengikuti jalan ceritanya hehe.. sehun emang posesif sama Kai kok.

Guest – hunkai kaihun saya rasa sama saja hehe... mereka tetap bersama..

askasufa – Chanyeol? Whehehe mungkin belum tentu. /slaap. Terimakasih sudah baca dan review... ^^

\- ini sudah lanjut. Terimakasih sudah baca dan review... ^^

\- hehe.. mereka emang unyu... Terimakasih sudah baca dan review... ^^

untuk cast yang lain keluarnya/? sesuai jalan cerita... ada yang tau siapa pelayan yang dilihat Kris tadi?

**Don't be silent readers, please!**

**Jujur aja, sebenarnya saya kecewa untuk teman-teman yang jadi silent reader... tapi saya menghargai anda kok yang sudah mau membaca ff saya –yang membosankan- tapi tolong kita saling menghargai ya. Saya menghargai anda, anda juga hargai saya sebagai author...**

**Dan untuk beberapa ff akan saya discontineu jika masih banyak silent readers... maafkan!**

**Thanks kerja samanya...**

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca, numpang mampir, fav, follow dan review... ^^

Mind to review?

See next time...


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**Just Like Now**

By

Deushiikyungie

Cast :: Sehun/Kai, Kris/Kai, Kris/Sehun, Kai/Sehun, Kris/Sehun/Kai, dll...

Disclaimer :: para pemain milik diri mereka masing-masing, keluarga mereka dan agensi masing-masing. Author Cuma meminjam nama mereka.

Genre :: Family, lilt Romance, lilt humor

Summary :: Banyak yang ingin ia sampaikan tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja lidah nya kelu dan sulit untuk bersuara. Yang keluar hanya bisikan lirih. "Miss you, my love..." lirihnya.

Warning :: Shonen-ai/BL dan sejenisnya, GS, penulisan sesuai keinginan author, OOC, GaJe... awas Typo...

a/n: saya mengambil sudut pandang dari ketiga main cast dan author pov. Jadi mian kalau sedikit membingungkan…

tidak suka? Jangan maksa baca... tinggal back ajah...

Happy riding,,,

.

.

.

-Author POV-

Sudah empat hari berlalu sejak satu hari khusus bagi keluarga Wu. Dan sepertinya ada yang berubah dari salah satu anggota keluarga Wu. Karena- ah tidak biasanya sang kepala keluarga –memaksa- pergi mengantar-jemput kedua putra kembarnya ke sekolah.

Yah.. sejak Kris kembali merasa bersalah karena ia berpendapat bahwa ia kembali me-nomor duakan anak-anak, duda tampan itu berpikir kalau sebaiknya setiap pagi ia mengantar Sehun dan Jongin ke sekolah setelah itu baru ia pergi ke kantor. Tapi, tentu saja ide itu di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Sehun dan gelengan keras dari Jongin. Mereka sudah terbiasa berangkat ke sekolah dengan sepeda, karena jarak dari rumah mereka dengan sekolah tidak terlalu jauh dan tidak melewati jalanan besar. Jadi aman jika bersepeda.

Ah, sepertinya kalimat 'tapi apa kuasa kami?' akan sering mereka gumamkan. Sehun dan Jongin tidak bisa menolak permintaan Kris yang ingin mengantar mereka ke sekolah setiap hari. Dan alasan 'Daddy hanya ingin menjadi ayah yang bertanggung jawab dan kalian tidak perlu khawatir jika teman-teman kalian mencemooh kalian. Karena Daddy tampan, pasti mereka akan kagum dengan Daddy...'. aah... protes sang anak: alasan konyol -komentar Sehun- dan yah, Daddy, ingat umur –seru Jongin-. Tentu saja diabaikan oleh Kris Wu.

So, iyain aja deh.

Setelah memastikan mobil sang Daddy menghilang dari kawasan sekolah, Sehun dan Jongin berjalan beriringan dengan santai memasuki gerbang SM High School. Dan seperti biasanya, mereka akan di antar oleh tatapan kagum, memuja, teriakan-teriakan centil dan lain-lain sebagainya dari yeoja maupun namja.

Oh, siapa yang tidak akan terpesona dengan paras kedua putra Wu ini. Bukan hanya paras mereka yang menawan tapi mereka juga memiliki nilai akademik dan non-akademik yang tinggi, alias pintar. Jadi siapa yang tak ingin mendekati dan menjadi bagian dari mereka?

SM High School adalah salah satu sekolah menengah populer di kalangan pelajar di Seoul. SM High School sama seperti kebanyakan sekolah pada umumnya namun ada satu perbedaan yang mungkin tidak dimiliki sekolah manapun. SM High School memiliki tiga gedung besar dan halaman yang sangat luas.

Gedung pertama adalah gedung sekolah menengah (sekolah Sehun dan Jongin), gedung kedua adalah gedung sekolah tinggi(SMA) dan gedung terakhir adalah gedung seni dan olahraga yang diapait oleh kedua gedung sekolah tersebut. Gedung yang menguhungkan dua sekolah itu. Bayangkan betapa luasnya sekolah yang memiliki fasilitas seni dan lapangan olahraga, baik indoor maunpun outdoor. Lengkap, karena SMA itu sendiri adalah sekolah khusus seni. Dengan nama tersendiri namun tetap bagian dari SM High School, yaitu SOPA High School.

Sekolah yang dimana dapat murid-murid SM high school masuki setelah mereka lulus. Namun tidak semudah itu mereka bisa masuk ke sekolah seni itu. Tentu ada berbagai tes dan murid-murid sekolah lain yang pastinya berebut untuk memasuki sekolah itu.

Baru beberapa langkah Sehun dan Jongin berjalan di lorong menuju kelas 3, tiba-tiba tubrukan yang lumayan keras di rasa oleh Jongin, hampir membuat ia limbung. Refleks Sehun langsung menarik tubuh Jongin kedalam dekapannya bersamaan dengan 'seseorang' yang menubruk tubuh kembarannya. Jadilah Sehun memeluk dua orang sekaligus dengan Jongin berada ditengah.

"Awwh! Yah,,," seru Jongin kaget.

"Ouuh.. ummh.. eh, Hai, Sehunnie hyung.." sapa 'orang' itu kikuk dan seketika merinding takut karena langsung berhadapan dengan wajah dingin Sehun didepannya. Tatapan tajam Sehun langsung membuat namja itu menciut.

Jongin mulai risih dengan dua orang yang kini menghimpitnya depan belakang, "Hey, bisa lepaskan aku? Tae, lepaskan tangan mu," ketus Jongin pada seseorang di belakangnya. Tae, lengkapnya Taehyung langsung melepaskan kedua lengannya yang tadi memeluk tubuh Jongin. Walaupun Taehyung sudah melepaskan pelukannya tapi Sehun masih kukuh memeluknya. Membuat Jongin meronta lebih keras.

"Sehun!" seru Jongin pelan tapi namja putih itu hanya menatapnya datar. Kemudian Sehun melepaskan tubuh Jongin, namun masih menatap datar kembarannya itu. Jongin pun langsung berbalik menghadap Taehyung.

"Yah! Bocah, kenapa kau menubruk ku seenaknya, eoh?" omel Jongin pada Taehyung.

Sedangkan yang kena omel malah terkekeh pelan, "Hehe.. reflex hyung. Aku merindukanmu," jawab Taehyung dengan cengiran andalannya.

"Rindu? Bodoh. Kita setiap hari bertemu,"

"Tapi hyung dan Sehun hyung sekarang diantar Kris ahjushii, aku jadi tidak ada teman berangkat sekolah dengan sepeda, hyung… apalagi Jungkook masih sakit. Aku kesepian Jongin hyuung…" rengek Taehyung bergelayut manja pada lengan Jongin.

"Jungkook masih sakit?" suara datar Sehun membuat ia ditatap takjub oleh Taehyung. "Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Tae." Tegur Sehun.

Yang di tegur malah cengengesan dan langsung melepas pelukannya pada lengan Jongin karena Sehun menatapnya tajam.

Jongin hanya memutar malas matanya dan berbalik menuju kelasnya. "Sehun-ah, aku masuk dulu. Dan Tae, lebih kau segera pergi ke kelasmu." Ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan 2 orang yang menatapnya bingung.

Sehun langsung berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih dengan tatapan bingungnya. Setelah tak mendapati dua hyung nya itu, anak laki-laki itupun berlari menaikii tangga menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai tiga.

#...#

Jam istirahat sudah berjalan 15 menit yang lalu. Jongin dan Taehyung tengah duduk di barisan kursi penonton di lapangan basket yang cukup luas. Memakan makanan yang sebelumnya mereka beli dan dengan santai menonton latihan anak-anak basket. Tidak hanya mereka yang menonton, melainkan hampir seluruh siswa SM high school menonton latihan pertandingan itu.

Jelas siapa yang ingin mereka lihat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan bintang sekolah, Wu Sehun? Tak hanya Sehun, para pemain basket yang lain juga banyak memiliki fans tapi tetap tak sebanyak Sehun. Walaupun ia bukan kapten.

Dengan gerakan cepat Sehun mendribble bola orange itu ke arah daerah lawan dan dengan mudahnya ia men-shoot dan tentu saja masuk. Sontak membuat suara gemuruh di lapangan basket itu. Untungnya outdoor, kalau indoor, pastinya semua siswa itu di usir karena terlalu heboh.

"Membosankan," gumam Jongin sedikit keras, membuat Taehyung di sebelahnya menoleh kearahnya.

"Bosan? Yak hyung, Sehun hyung tadi itu keren sekali! Uggh... aku ingin sekali menjadi seperti Sehun hyung... hebat bermain basket!"

"Apanya yang hebat dari basket? Hanya memantulkan bola, aku juga bisa," dumel Jongin.

Beberapa saat Jongin memejamkan matanya. Namun tiba-tiba ia tersentak keras karena dorongan pelan tangan Taehyung dibahunya. Kaget, tentu saja.

"Hyung. Hyung. Ottokhe?" tanya nya dengan wajah panik. Kenapa bocah ini?

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin balik, setelah beberapa saat ia menenangkan tubuh nya yang tersentak tadi.

Taehyung tidak langsung menjawab. Matanya terlihat tidak focus dan bergerak tak tentu arah. Menandakan ia tengah bingung, cemas dan takut?

"Tea, ada apa? Kenapa kau seperti orang linglung begitu?" tanya Jongin lagi. Menahan kedua bahu namja di depannya dan memaksa Taehyung menatap wajahnya. Taehyung terlihat ragu untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. "Hyu- hyung, bagaimana ini? Ak- aku lupa mengambil ipod punya Jin hyung! Hyung, ottokhe?"

"Ipod? Punya Jin hyung?

"Ne, hyung~ aduh. Bagaimana kalau Jin hyung nanti bertanya dimana ipod-nya? Hyung tau sendiri, kemarin aku melempar ipod itu ke taman di samping kanan gedung sekolah Jin hyung? Hyungie… ottokhe? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Jin hyung pasti marah padaku…"

"yah! Pabbo. Kenapa kau melemparnya ke sana? kau tau kawasan SMA itu dilarang dimasuki oleh siswa SMP?"

"Iya hyung. Aku juga tahu! Ta- tapi aku tidak sengaja melemparnya ke sana! Hyung, aku harus mengambil ipod itu… tap-tapi… hiks, hyung, ottokhe?"

Taehyung semakin gelisah dan bahkan ia hmapir menangis jika ia tidak sadar kalau mereka sedang berada di tempat ramai.

Terdengar helaan napas Jongin. Dengan lembut, ia usap lengan atas Taehyung, "Hey, bagaimana kalau aku membantu mu? Hyung akan membantu mu mencari ipod Jin hyung." Ucap Jongin yakin. Menatap mata sipit Taehyung yang juga menatapnya berbinar.

"Hyung, benarkah? Kau mau menolongku? Tap- tapi, hyung bilang sendiri kalau kita ti-" "Kita bisa masuk kesana dan mencari ipod itu jika kita tidak ketahuan. Tae, kau tau sendiri ipod itu adalah salah satu barang berharga milik Jin hyung?"

Sejenak Taehyung terdiam. Ia merasa bersalah sudah melempar benda yang sangat berarti bagi murid kelas 2 SMA itu. Kim SeokJin yang merupakan sahabat kakak sepupunya, Baekhyun. Ia takut jika Jin akan membencinya jika namja itu tau kalau ipod-nya hilang.

"Hyung… tapi, jika ketahuan bagaimana?"

"Sudah, kau tenang saja. Kita hanya mengambil ipod itu dan setelah itu kita kembali ke sekolah. Kita harus bergerak cepat. Ayo!"

"Tunggu dulu hyung! Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun hyung? Kalau di tau-" " Sudah. Diamlah. Ayo cepat Tae! Sehun tidak akan tau dan dia tidak akan mencari kita. Dia sedang sibuk dengan bola jeruk itu."

Setelah ucapan Jongin yang terdengar jengkel itu, dua remaja yang terbilang manis itupun langsung pergi dari area lapangan basket. Tak menyadari jika sepasang mata tajam tengah menatap mereka. Hingga suara sang pelatih kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada latihan basket yang tengah berlangsung.

#…..#

"Apa ada yang tau kenapa Jin tiba-tiba pulang?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan mata sipitnya yang sedari tadi melihat buku novel di pangkuannya pada laki-laki yang juga memiliki mata sipit. Wajah khas namja itu menatap satu-persatu wajah teman-temannya, termasuk Baekhyun. Ah ya, sekarang mereka tengah bersantai di balkon lantai 2.

"Tidak. Tunggu, dari mana kau tau kalau Jin pulang, Woohyun? Kapan dia pulang?" yeoja manis di sana bertanya penasaran.

"Luna, kau tak tau Jin pulang? Kau kan satu kelas dengan nya. Baek, jangan bilang kalau kau juga tidak tau kenapa Jin tiba-tiba pulang saat bel istirahat tadi berbunyi?" Jonghyun bertanya saat namja yang ia sebut menatap bingung kearahnya. "Tidak. Aku tidak tau. Memangnya kenapa dia tiba-tiba pulang?"

"Ntah lah, aku juga kurang tau. Tapi yang aku dengar dari Hyerin, SeokJin di panggil Choi saem dan setelahnya aku melihat dia berlari tergesa-gesa di halaman depan. Yang dipikiranku, pasti dia pulang. Soalnya dia juga membawa tasnya," jelas Woohyun panjang lebar.

"Pulang? Mungkinkah.." gumaman Baekhyun ternyata terdengar oleh Jonghyun yang duduk di sampingnya. Tapi saat Jonghyun akan bertanya, seruan Woohyun terdengar.

"Hei, bukankah itu Jongin? dan… Taehyung? Apa yang mereka lakukan di sana?"

Sontak mereka yang ada di balkon lantai dua langsung mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada dua orang yang disebutkan Woohyun. Baekhyun yang duduk lumayan jauh pun langsung berdiri dan dengan seenaknya menggeser tubuh kecil Luna. "Yah, Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menghiraukan protesan Luna dan mata sipitnya langsung menatap tajam sang adik sepupunya dan seseorang yang ia klaim sebagai adiknya. "Taehyung, Jongin! apa yang kalian lakukan disana? Kenapa bisa masuk ke sini?" tanyanya. Tak keras, tapi ia yakin dua bocah smp itu mendengarnya.

"Yeoh! Bebaek hyung! Haiii…" sapa Taehyung sambil melambai. Jongin yang melihatnya seperti itu langsung saja ia melempar remaja dengan rambut caramel itu dengan ranting kayu. "Yah! Jongin hyung. Kenapa kau melemparku dengan kayu?" serunya kaget.

"Berisik Tae! Kalau kita ketahuan, bisa-bisa kita di tangkap dan di bawa ke kepala sekolah!" seru Jongin kesal. Lalu ia mendonggakkan kepalanya kearah Baekhyun dan teman-temannya. "Sunbaedeul! Ssshht…. Diam ya!" Serunya sedikit keras. Satu jemarinya menempel di bibir tebalnya, mata bulat itu menyipit, menandakan agar mereka semua diam.

Membuat mereka cengo dengan tingkah Jongin. Tanpa menghiraukan reaksi para siswa sma itu, Jongin kembali mencari benda yang menjadi alasan kenapa ia dan Taehyung bisa berada di kawasan SOPA high school. Kawasan terlarang bagi murid SM High School masuki saat jam sekolah.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Jongin merasa memegang sesuatu dan saat ia menggangkat benda itu, wajahnya berubah cerah. Dengan spontan ia berteriak senang.

"Yah! Taehyung ah! Aku menemukannya- ee..eh!"

Karena berdiri tiba-tiba, membuat keseimbangan tubuhnya berat kebelakang dan alhasil Jonginpun jatuh ke belakang, terlebih pijakan kaki yang menjadi tempat ia menumpu tubuhnya bergeser.

"Huaaa!"

"Eh, jongin hyung!"

whyuuung

Hap!

Eh?

Tunggu, aku tidak jatuh ke tanah kan? Ha ha ha- kenapa rasanya hangat? Apa aku di peluk? Pikirnya heran.

"Kau tak apa?"

Deg.

Terdengar suara berat tepat di atasnya. Suara seorang namja? Tunggu, apa Jongin menutup matanya? Ah, sepertinya begitu. Mungkin karena saat jatuh tadi ia reflek menutup matanya.

Perlahan, kelopak mata itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan oniks indah yang polos. Jongin tertengun. Tepat di depannya wajah rupawan dan mata bulat tengah menatapnya khawatir.

Berkedip beberapa kali, akhirnya Jonginpun sadar. "A- aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya pelan.

"Kau yakin? Wajahmu pucat," gumam namja itu.

"Eoh, bena-"

"Jongin hyung!"

Belum selesai Jongin bicara, Taehyun sudah berteriak padanya. Berjalan tergesa-gesa kearah Jongin dan namja yang masih memeluknya. Eh? Peluk?

"Ah! Bi- bisakah kau lepaskan aku?" ucap Jongin pelan.

"Eh, oh. Ya." Perlahan namja itu melepas tubuh Jongin hingga Jongin berdiri tegak dan mengambil dua langkah ke belakang, menjauh. Membuat namja tinggi itu sedikit bingung.

"Hyung! Hyung, kau tidak apa-apakan? Kau terluka? Hiks, hyung… mianhae…" tanya Taehyung langsung setelah ia sampai di tempat Jongin. Memeriksa seluruh tubuh sang hyung dengan teliti dan entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba mengangis. Membuat dua namja itu heran dan bingung.

"Tae, hyung tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kau menangis, eoh?" jawab Jongin heran.

"Hiks, habisnya hyung membuatku takut! Kau tiba-tiba jatuh seperti tadi. Aku kaget hyung,"

"Bodoh. Aku baik-baik saja. Ini Ipod nya."

"Hwaaaahh… akhirnya ketemu juga! Hehe gomapta hyungiee.."

Mereka sibuk sendiri, menghiraukan namja tinggi yang masih diam berdiri di samping mereka dan Baekhyun serta teman-temanya yang masih memandang mereka dari atas. Sedikit menjulurkan tubuh mereka untuk melihat tiga orang di bawah sana karena tertutup lantai balkon.

"Hei, kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?"

Suara berat namja tinggi itu membuat dua remaja itu kaget. Hampir mereka melompat ke belakang saking terkejutnya.

"Ah.. itu.. kami ingin mencari Ipod ini. Eh, tunggu. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat mu?" tanya Jongin. ia mulai mengingta-ingat kapan dan dimana ia pernah melihat- ah tepanya bertemu dengan namja tinggi di depannya ini.

"Humm, sepertinya kita pernah bertemu? Di.. di supermarket?" jawab namja itu ragu-ragu.

"Ah! Ya. Hyung yang waktu itu kesulitan mengambil kotak susu kan? Aku ingat! Loh, hyung sekolah disini?"

"Ya. Aku sekolah disini. Aku baru masuk tadi pagi. Hehee…."

"Hyung, kau kenal dengan orang tinggi ini?"

"Ya, Tae. Aku pernah menolongnya mengambil kotak susu karena tangannya patah."

"Err.. sebenarnya tanganku tidak patah. Hanya terkilir dan sekarang sudah sehat,"

"Oh, begitukah? Ap-"

-Teeeett dug teeeett dug-/?

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi alarm di jam tangan Jongin, memotong begitu saja kata-kata Jongin. Sontak kedua remaja itu terdiam dan sesaat kemudian memekik kaget. Baru teringat sesuatu!

"Kyaaa! Hyung!"

"Kyaaa! Tae! Kita harus cepat kembali ke sekolah!"

Teriak mereka bersamaan. Membuat namja tinggi itu dengan cepat menutup telinga lebarnya.

"Yah! Tunggu dulu, hei,"

Menghiraukan panggilan namja tinggi itu, Jongin dan Taehyung dengan cepat berlari dari taman di belakang gedung SOPA yang sepi. Meninggalkan namja tampan dengan tubuh tinggi itu sendirian, menatap mereka aneh dan bingung.

Kembali pada Baekhyun dan yang lain. Mereka tak lagi berhimpitan melihat ke bawah karena dua orang yang mereka lihat tadi sudah pergi.

"Aku heran. Darimana mereka bisa masuk ke sekolah ini? Bukankah gedung SM high school berada jauh dan dipisahkan oleh gedung seni?" tanya Luna heran.

"Kau benar, aku juga penasaran. Tapi yang aku tahu hanya mereka dan Sehun saja yang bisa masuk ke sekolah ini di waktu jam sekolah." Sahut Jonghyun.

"Baek, kau tau bagaimana mereka bisa masuk ke lingkungan sekolah kita?" tanya Woohyun pada Baekhyun yang sedaritadi diam.

"Tidak. Dan mereka tidak mau menjawab saat aku bertanya bagaimana mereka bisa masuk ke sekolah ini," jawab Baekhyun. Sedkit kesal.

"Haaa… aku jadi teringat kejadian tiga bulan yang lalu. Dan itu semua karena ulah duo Wu bersaudara itu." Gerutu Luna.

"Khekeke, Luna. Seharusnya kau senang karena waktu itu kita tidak jadi ulangan." Balas Woohyun.

"Hahaha… kau bernar woohyun-ah, karena mereka seenanknya masuk dan berjalan bak model di lorong kelas tiga, membuat sebagian besar siswi di sini heboh karena kedatangan 2 Wu kembar itu," jelas Jonghyun. Bertepuk tangan dengan Woohyun.

Baekhyun hanya diam melihat teman-temannya yang bercerita tentang kejadian beberapa bulan lalu. Ahh.. tunggu- ada mengganjal dipikirannya. "Hei, apa kalian melihat pemuda tinggi tadi? Siapa dia?" tanyanya membuat ketiga orang itu beralih menatapnya.

"Oh, yang di bawah tadi? Dia kalau tidak salah…. Ah! Dia murid baru di kelas 1-2. Dia baru masuk hari ini bersama Kim Jongdae, anak baru itu di kelas mu, Baek." Jawab Woohyun.

"Murid baru juga?"

"Ya. Dan namanya adalah Park Chanyeol."

.

.

.

Tbc/end?

Maaf untuk update yang terlalu lama dan pendekkah? Gak nyangka banyak yang tau kalo namja tinggi itu Chanyeoll. Pinteeerr/plak

Lagi susah cari ide dan tugas kuliah menumpuk. Terlebih saya kena writeblock... ah, tau lah apa namanya... bikin saya mupeg sendiri... huhuu T.T

Ada yang mau incest, tapi ada juga yang gak. Jadi bingung nih? Maunya apa? Saya mah maunya Kyungsooo/plaklagi

Dan untuk cast, saya cuma ambil yang penting2 saja/? Tetep main cast Kris, Jongin, Sehun dan tambah satu lagi. Pasti tau siapa? Coba tebak dan saya open request bagi yang menjawab bener...

Dan maaf untuk chap ini yang terasa aneh dan hunkai dikit yaa? jujur feel nulis saya lagi pindah-pindah dan saya sulit untuk menangkapnya/? Jadinya banyak ff yang terbengkalai. Apalagi ff hankai. Itu beneran feelnya ilang mendadak dan gk tau mau cari dimana? Maaaap.. /mulaisintingsaya

Maap tak bisa balas review u_u but, thanks for read, review, fav and folw... ^^

Thanks to; **Keys13th, tak dikenal, Ftafsih, Kyukyuhanchun, TaeKai, novisaputri09, Guest, wanida, kthk2, geash, KaiNieris, dhantiee, Exofanfic'rae, Kim bii... dan yang chapter sebelumnya.. gomawoo..^^**

Review reader bikin saya semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita, so?

Review juseyeo...

Annyeong~


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**Just Like Now**

By

Deushiikyungie

Cast :: Sehun/Kai, Kris/Kai, Kris/Sehun, Kai/Sehun, Kris/Sehun/Kai, dll...

Disclaimer :: para pemain milik diri mereka masing-masing, keluarga mereka dan agensi masing-masing. Author Cuma meminjam nama mereka. Dan jangan di plagiat ya?

Genre :: Brothership, Family, lilt Romance, lilt humor

Summary :: Banyak yang ingin ia sampaikan tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja lidah nya kelu dan sulit untuk bersuara. Yang keluar hanya bisikan lirih. "Miss you, my love..." lirihnya.

Warning :: Shonen-ai/BL dan sejenisnya, GS, penulisan sesuai keinginan author, OOC, GaJe... awas Typo...

a/n: saya mengambil sudut pandang dari ketiga main cast dan author pov. Jadi mian kalau sedikit membingungkan…

tidak suka? Jangan maksa baca... tinggal back ajah...

Happy riding,,,

.

.

.

#...J...#

Haaah… haah.. untunglah aku memasang alarm. Jadinya aku dan Taehyung tidak telat masuk kelas.

Sebelum keluar dari sekolah dan melewati gedung seni untuk sampai ke sekolah seberang, aku memasang alarm di jam tanganku agar aku tahu waktu bel berbunyi. Jalan yang aku dan Tae lalui tadi sebenarnya hanya aku dan Sehun yang tau. Tapi karena Taehyung, jadilah ia mengetahui jalan rahasia aku dan Sehun buat- ah tidak, jalan yang kami temukan setelah sebulan kami di kelas 2.

Jalan rahasia yang menghubungkan tiga gedung SM High School.

Uuggh.. sakiit.. sungguh.

Kepalaku sungguh sakit. Rasanya di hujam ribuan kerikil dan ditusuk-tusuk garpu. Huuhuu.. neomu appuda… Pasti karena lari-lari tadi dan lagi hari ini cuaca cukup panas. Oh, tidaak…

Tunggu, Ah, vitamin! Aku harus minum vitaminnya…

Dengan segera namun tetap perlahan karena kepalaku pusing bukan main, aku mengobrak abrik isi tas. Tapi obat yang aku cari tak jua ketemu. Aakkhh, sakit sekali… pandangan ku gamang, uggh..

Mu- mungkinkah tertinggal di atas nakas? Uhh, tidaak… kenapa aku bisa lupa mengambilnya? Tidaak.. sakit sekali, hikss… mommy… hikss..

Beberapa menit lagi bel berbunyi. Uuuh, aku harap Sehun tidak melihat ku ke kelas.

Uugh.. Bolehkan kau tidur sejenak?

.

-Author POV-

Di sebuah ruangan yang tak terlalu luas itu terlihat dua orang namja yang tengah bersitegang. Namja tampan yang berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya di lemari besar dibelakanyanya menatap dalam namja yang lebih tua didepannya. Namja yang walau umurnya sudah tak muda lagi tapi masih tetap terlihat muda dan kulit putihnya yang alami, tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menegakkan kepalanya menatap pemuda tampan itu.

"Samchon, aku mohon. Robahlah sikapmu itu. Kalau begini terus samchon benar-benar akan dipecat." Ujar pemuda tampan dengan rambut darkbrown itu. Di genggamnya kuat nampan yang beberapa saat lalu ia ambil dan ia juga sudah bersiap untuk bekerja. Tapi namja yang ia panggil samchon itu harus membuat ia tertahan di ruang khusus staff ini.

"Apanya yang di robah, Seokki. Samchon sudah menjalankan tugas sebaik mungkin, tapi para pelanggan itu saja yang tidak menghormati kita sepagai pelayan. Tentu saja samchon marah," jawabnya membela diri.

"Tapi tak perlu memukul mereka kan? Untung saja Tuan Park masih bisa mentoleri sikapmu itu." Namja yang dipanggil Seokki itu hanya bisa menghela nafas kasar saat ia melihat pamannya itu kembali acuh dengan perkataannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan masuklah seorang yeoja manis. "Joonmyun-ssi, Seokjin-ssi. Waktunya bekerja." Ucap yeoja itu lalu ia pergi setelah mendapat anggukan dari dua orang yang ia panggil. Meninggalkan dua namja yang masih diliputi suasana yang kurang mengenakkan itu.

"Sudahlah. Aku pergi meninggalkan sekolah bukan untuk main-main dan aku mohon, samchon dapat mengerti posisiku dan samchon, sebagai pamanku dan keluargaku satu-satunya. Aku menyayangi samchon." Setelah mengatakan itu, Seokjin pergi. Meniggalkan namja dewasa dengan wajah bersalahnya disana.

Namja bernama Kim Joonmyun itu hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal pada dirinya sendiri, karena lagi-lagi ia membuat sang keponakan marah dan kesal atas kelakuannya. Ah, ia juga tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Haaah.. ckh, ini semua salah orang-orang itu yang seenakknya mengataiku pemuda pendek. Padahal umurku sudah lebih 35, tapi kenapa mereka mengataiku anak kuliahan tak punya sopan santun! Mereka yang tidak punya sopan santun. Dasar orang kaya, buta, idiot, menjengkelkan! Ckh. Dumelnya kesal.

Haaah.. lebih baik ia bersiap-siap untuk kembali bekerja sebelum ia kena masalah lagi.

.

#…S…#

Aah.. perasaanku tidak enak. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba hatiku resah dan cemas. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Jongin?

Beberapa saat sebelum bel berbunyi aku melihatnya bersama Taehyung berlari-lari memasuki gedung sekolah. Ia terlihat berkeringat dan lelah. Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan?

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu. Sekarang aku sedang berjalan kearah kelas Jongin. Menghiraukan tatapan dan bisikan tak berarti di sekelilingku. Melangkah ke depan pintu yang sudah terbuka lebar dengan beberapa murid yang keluar dari kelas, pulang ke rumah adalah tujuan mereka.

Saat aku masuk, terlihat olehku dia yang tengah menelungkupkan wajahnya ke dalam lipatan tangannya. Tertidurkah?

Aku semakin mendekatinya dan berdiri tepat disampingnya. "Jong, bangun," ucapku pelan. Mengangkat sebelah tanganku dan mengelus pucuk kepalanya.

"Ughh.. Hunn.."

Gumamnya pelan. Kenapa ia terlihat lemas sekali? Apa dia belum meminum vitaminnya?

"Kau belum meminum vitaminmu?" tanyaku langsung. Kurasakan kepalanya menggeleng lemah.

Haah.. pasti di lagi-lagi meninggalkan botol vitaminnya di meja nakas samping tempat tidur. Kalau sudah begini aku harus menggendongnya. Hufft..

Bukannya aku tak ingin direpotkan, tapi aku hanya sedih melihatnya seperti ini. Aku tak bisa apa-apa jika ia sudah lemah seperti ini. Membuat ku sakit. Tapi aku tak bisa merasakan sakit yang ia rasakan. Hatiku sakit... kenapa bukan aku yangmemiliki 'sakit' itu? Kenapa harus ia dan mommy?

"Bangunlah. Aku akan menggendongmu," gumamku. Menurunkan tanganku dan berpindah pada belakang lehernya. Ingin menggendongnya bridal. Tapi sebelah tanganya menghentikan tindakkanku. Jemarinya menurukan tanganku.

"Aku tak apa. Aku bisa jalan sendiri, Hun."

Dia berucap pelan. Aku melihat wajahnya yang terlihat begitu lemas dan mata itu menyiratkan rasa lelah. Aku hanya terdiam dan mengusap lembut sisi wajahnya. sesaat ia akan menarik tasnya, dengan cepat aku mengambil tas itu dan memegang lengannya. Menuntunnya keluar dari kelas.

Ia tidak protes, malah menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahuku. Tak mempermasalahkan posisi kami yang terlihat begitu lengket dan mesra? Haha.. hampir sebagian murid di sekolah ini menganggap kami sepasang kekasih atau apalah itu. Yang nyatanya kami hanyalah saudara kembar non-identik.

Kami selalu bersama karena aku tak ingin membiarkan Jongin sendirian. Aku tak akan terpisah darinya dan dia pun tak akan bisa jauh dariku. Karena kami satu.

Kami saling berbagi. Tapi, ada satu yang tak ingin aku bagi dengannya. Dan itu adalah rahasia yang aku dan Jongin yang tau.

Beberapa langkah setelah kami keluar dari gedung sekolah, tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang meneriakkan nama kami membuatku berhenti dan mengalihkan pandanganku pada namja pendek yang tadi saat istirahat membawa pergi saudaraku.

"Sehun hyung! Jongin hyung! Tunggu aku."

Ku lihat ia terengah-engah di depan kami. Menumpu kedua tangannya pada lututnya.

"Hyung… ayo pulang bersama! Eh, Jongin hyung? Hyung kenapa? Hyung sakit? Hyu-"

"Tae, berisik. Diam."

Kudengar deru nafasnya yang lebih teratur ketika keluar dari kelasnya tadi. Ia menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap datar Taehyung. "Diam, Jung Taehyung." Ucapnya lagi.

Aku merasa ada yang ganjal sekarang. Ada apa dengan Jongin? Tunggu, dia tidak akan sakit seperti ini jika hanya tidak minum vitamin siang ini. Lalu apa yang membuat ia begitu lemas seperti ini?

"Ne, hyung. Aku diam. Tapi, tadi appa menelponku dan mengatakan kalau beliau akan menjemput hyung dan Sehun hyung pulang."

Dasar bocah labil. Ia bilang akan diam, tapi masih saja bicara.

"Appa mu? Daehyun ahjushi?"

Daehyun ahjushi? Tumben. Memangnya kemana daddy?

"Kenapa harus appa mu?" tanyaku.

"Entah lah, ah! Itu appa!"

Serempak, kami mengalihkan pandangan kami kearah gerbang dan terlihat seorang namja dewasa berdiri di samping mobil. Melambai kearah kami.

"Hun, cepatlah. Aku ingin berbaring." Kudengar gumaman pelannya yang kembali merebahkan kepalanya di bahuku. Memeluk pinggangku erat. Menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukanku.

"Hyung, kalian benar-benar seperti sepasang kekasih,"

Kudengar celetukan Taehyung sebelum ia berlari kearah Daehyun ahjushi. Dan dengusan keras dari seseroang yang memelukku. Ia semakin menyamankan kepalanya di bahuku. Haah...

.

-Author POV-

Sehun dan Jongin sudah sampai di tempat Daehyun dan Taehyung menunggu mereka. Namja dewasa itu memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada kedua putra atasannya itu. "Sepertinya ada yang lemas siang ini?" tanyanya.

"Ahjushi, kenapa ahjushi yang menjemput kami? Dimana daddy?" Sehun tak membalas ucapan tapi malah balik bertanya dan menatap Daehyun datar. Dan namja dewasa itu sepertinya sudah biasa dengan sikap kedua Wu itu. Tidak sopan pada yang lebih tua. Jadi, ia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Sajangnim masih ada rapat siang ini. Beliau meminta saya untuk menjemput kalian," jawab Daehyun. Terlalu sopan. Dan itu terdengar menjengkelkan di telinga Wu bersaudara.

"Appa, appa hanya menjemput Sehun hyung dan Jongin hyung? Lalu aku pulang dengan siapa?" Taehyung merajuk karena dia tidak ikut dijemput.

"kau juga ikut, Tae. Sepeda mu biar appa urus nanti. Sebaiknya sekarang kalian masuk dan kita akan pergi makan sebelum pulang."

Setelah mengatakan itu, mereka pun masuk ke dalam mobil Daehyun. Sehun dan Jongin duduk dibelakang sedangkan Taehyung duduk di samping sang appa.

#…..#

Mereka tiba di restoran yang dulu pernah menjadi tempat makan Kris dan Daehyun dulu. Restoran dengan nama d'Park Restouran. Restoran sederhana namun dengan tatanan klasik dan terlihat elegan. Tak banyak yang makan siang ini, membuat mereka lebih leluasa memilih tempat duduk.

Sehun masih memperhatikan kembarannya itu dalam diam. Ia yakin Jongin akan sanggup bertahan setelah makan hingga mereka pulang nanti. Wajah tan itu terlihat pucat.

Daehyun memanggil pelayan yang memang sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Selamat datang di restoran kami. Silahkan menunya." Ucap pelayan itu sopan dan tersenyum ringan. Namun membuat tiga remaja disana sontak mengalihkan perthatian mereka pada pelayan tersebut.

"Loh, Seokjin hyung? Kenapa hyung ada disini?" Taehyun berseru kaget saat menadapati seseorang yang ia kenal. Berdiri tepat sampingnya dan Jongin. Seokjin membulatkan matanya kaget saat menyadari siapa yang sekarang tengah ia layani. Ketiga remaja yang diklaim sang sahabat, Baekhyun sebagai adiknya. Dan salah satunya adik sepupu Baekhyun yang akhir-akhir ini menarik perhatiannya.

"E- eh, Tae- Taehyung? Sehun dan Jongin, Ka- kalian ada disini?" tanya Seokjin terbata-bata. Ia terlihat gelisah. Seperti orang yang ketahuan mencuri. Beberapa saat mereka smua terdiam.

"Kau mengenalnya, Tae?" tanya Daehyun tiba-tiba, membuat mereka sadar dari keterdiaman.

"Ne, appa. Seokjin hyung, temannya Baekhyun hyung. Satu kelas dengan Baek-hyung."

"Eoh? Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau disini, nak? Bukankah sekarang masih jam sekolah mu?"

"Ah- it- itu… ak- sa- saya..."

"Hyung, aku pesan spaghetti dan susu coklat."

Ucapan Jongin yang tiba-tiba membuat mereka semua mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada pemuda tan yang menatap Seokjin sayu. Ia benar-benar terlihat lelah. Mereka menatapnya dengan pandangan berbagai arti yang tentunya di acuhkan oleh Jongin. Daehyun hanya menghela nafas ringan dengan sikap tak sopan dari putra atasannya itu. Ia sudah terbiasa. Yah…

Bekerja di perusahaan Wu Corp. dan mejabat sebagai sekretaris dari Kris Wu, membuat ia juga harus mengetahui bagaimana keadaan keluarga sang atasan atau yang lebih tepatnya, sunbaenya dulu sewaktu di universitas. Ditambah lagi rumah mereka yang tak terlalu jauh sehingga anaknya, Taehyung dan keponakannya, Baekhyun, sangat dekat dengan Sehun dan Jongin. Mereka sudah seperti keluarga dan Daehyun beserta istrinya, Youngjae juga menyayangi Sehun dan Jongin seperti anak mereka sendiri.

Dan ia mengetahui dengan jelas bagaimana keluarga Wu itu.

"Ne. Baiklah Jongin-ah. Yang lain? Apa yang akan kalian pesan?" Seokjin kembali tersadar dengan tugasnya. Mengabaikan suasana yang benar-benar canggung sesaat lalu. Setelah mencatat pesanan, iapun pamit pergi. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih menatap namja tinggi itu penasaran dan bingung. Sedangkan Daehyun hanya diam.

Sehun kembali menatap Jongin yang benar-benar lemas. Digenggamnya jemari yang lebih mungil darinya itu. Menatap dalam tanpa ucapan. Menatap penuh arti yang hanya di balas tatapan polos dari Jongin.

Sehun seakan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi pada saudaranya itu. Tapi haruskah ia melihat dulu, baru bertindak?

.

#...J...#

Kepalaku kembali pusing. Tapi aku tak bisa mengatakannya pada Sehun. Tidak. Aku tak ingin ia khawatir. Aku tak ingin merepotkannya. Aku harus tahan sakit ini. Setelah makan aku bisa pulang dan merebahkan tubuh lemah ku ini di atas kasur. Hanya beberapa menit lagi. Aku harus tahan.

Ah, tapi aku tak bisa menahan hasratku yang ini... aku harus pergi ke toilet.

Aish, kenapa harus disaat seperti ini sih? Kenapa tidak saat tiba di rumah saja? Aahh... aku sudah tak tahan...

Sreett

Aku menggeser pelan kursi yang aku duduki dan langsung saja mereka menatapku heran.

"Aku ingin pergi ke toilet," ucapku pelan pada mereka yang menatapku bertanya.

"Aku antar?"

"Tidak, Sehun. Aku bisa sendiri."

Sehun hanya diam menatapku yang perlahan berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Akh, sakit sekali... tahan Jongin. tahan…

Aku sudah berada di lorong menuju toilet. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak sanggup menahan beban berat di kepalaku. Pundakku rasanya di bebani balok-balok kayu besar. Tubuh ku lemas dan-

Hyuung

Ku rasa tubuh ku terhuyung begitu saja. Dan terdengar di pendengaranku suara seseorang meneriakiku. Dan setelahnya dapat aku rasa dekapan pada tubuh ku.

.

-Author POV-

"Huh! Kenapa harus aku yang ambil tepung di gudang! Karena aku yang lebih tua di antara mereka jadi harus aku yang mengambil karung itu? Ckh, bilang saja kalian malas." Joonmyun menggerutu kesal. Ia tak heran sebenarnya dengan tugas yang di berikan padanya. Tapi ia hanya tak suka saat para pelayan itu seenaknya memintanya untuk mengambil karung di gudang. Gudang yang jauh jika harus keluar melewati dapur restoran. Jadilah ia mengambil jalan pintas dengan melewati lorong menuju toilet.

Sesaat ia selesai menggerutu, namja yang masih single di usianya yang tak muda lagi namun wajahnya masih terlihat awet muda itu, sontak kaget melihat seorang remaja yang terhuyung lemah ke belakang. Dengan cepat ia melangkah dan hap! Iapun dapat menangkap tubuh itu sebelum jatuh ke lantai yang dingin.

"Hei, nak. Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya panik.

"Ughh..." remaja itu tidak menjawab. Mata bulat itu hampir tertutup dan wajahnya jelas menahan rasa sakit di kepala dan tubuhnya.

Dengan pelan Joonmyun mengangkat tubuh lemah itu ke arah kursi panjang yang terletak di lorong itu. Merebahkan tubuh remaja dengan kulit tan itu pelan. Manik hitamnya menatap khawatir dengan kondisi remaja di depannya.

"Aish, hey, jawab aku. Kau kenapa? Ah, aduh. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan mu sendiri disini tapi aku harus bekerja lagi. Aahh... bagaimana ini,"

Joonmyun benar-benar bingung sekarang. Ia harus segera mengambil karung tepung, tapi disisi lain ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan remaja yang terlihat pucat di sampingnya ini. Ia tiba-tiba saja terdiam saat remaja manis itu bergumam pelan dengan mata yang hampir menutup menatapnya, dalam.

"Mom- mommy... haah.. 'mmy..." lirih remaja itu. Menatap penuh arti wajah namja dewasa yang tengah menatapnya cemas dan bingung. Mata sayunya jelas tersirat rasa rindu yang mendalam.

"Mommy? A- ah, kau, aduh! Yah, mianhae, aku harus pergi. Hey, istirahatlah sejenak disini, ya?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Joonmyun memperbaiki posisi remaja tan itu. Dan setelahnya ia pergi. Pergi tanpa mendengar bisikan lirih si remaja.

"Mom... don't go..."

.

#...#

Sehun sudah beberapa kali melihat kearah lorong menuju toilet, tapi ia tetap tak melihat saudara kembarnya itu.

Cemas dan khawatir melandanya. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak. Dan tanpa pamit dan menghiraukan seruan Taehyung, iapun pergi dari meja mereka. Berjalan tegesa-gesa, melewati beberapa orang yang hampir ditabraknya. Sehun benar-benar cemas sekarang.

Dan kecemasan-nya itu terbukti dengan Jongin yang berjalan terhuyung kearahnya. Wajah sang kembaran benar-benar pucat dan mata itu hampir tertutup. Tubuh lemah Jongin terhuyung ke depan. Namun dengan cepat Sehun berjalan-ah berlari menangkap tubuh lemah Jongin.

Hap!

"Jongin! Jong, kau kenapa? Jong, jawab aku," tanya Sehun langsung setelah mendapatkan tubuh yang hampir terjatuh itu. Ia benar-benar cemas dan khawatir. Ia takut, Sehun takut terjadi hal yang buruk pada kembarannya itu.

Seruan Sehun dan posisi mereka yang berpelukan menjadi pusat perhatian sebagian dari orang-orang di restoran itu. Menatap mereka kaget dan penasaran.

Jongin tak bergeming. Ia benar-benar tak bertenaga lagi rasanya. Bahkan menatap Sehunpun ia tak sanggup. Sakit di kepalanya sudah menjalar kesuluruh tubuhnya. Nafasnya pun terdengar pelan dan lemah. Wajah pucat dan suhu tubuhnya panas. Entah kapan peluh itu membasahi di kedua sisi wajahnya dan mengalir ke lehernya yang benar-benar panas. Membuat Sehun semakin panik dan khawatir.

Daehyun dan Taehyung dengan cepat menghampiri mereka dan menyarankan pada Sehun untuk membawa Jongin ke dalam mobil. Di bantu Taehyung, Sehun membawa Jongin yang sudah tak sadarkan diri di pelukan Sehun.

Daehyun dengan cepat membayar makanan mereka dan kemudian bergegas menyusul ketiga namja itu.

Mereka pergi dengan tatapan heran oleh seorang namja tampan yang tadi melayani mereka. Menatap dua remaja bersaudara itu dalam dan penuh arti.

.

#...#

Mobil milik Daehyun sudah berhenti di perkarangan kediaman keluarga Wu. Dengan cepat, Sehun membawa Jongin keluar dari dalam mobil. Raut wajahnya benar-benar cemas dan khawatir. Ia takut. Sungguh, Sehun amat takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada Jongin. Terlebih jika 'penyakit' itu kembali kambuh. Tidak...Tuhan... tolong selamatkan saudaraku... batinya lirih.

Tepat sesaat ia tiba di depan pintu, sebuah mobil lain datang. Mobil yang dikendarai sang daddy. Kris dengan cepat keluar dari mobilnya saat mata tajamnya melihat Jongin yang terkulai lemas dalam gendongan Sehun.

Kris berjalan cepat kearah Sehun dan di ikuti namja lain yang membawa tas di belakangnya. Menghiraukan Daehyun dan Taehyung, ia pun dengan cepat menanyai Sehun.

"Sehun! Apa yang terjadi dengan Jongin? Hei, sayang kau kenapa? Tu- tubuhmu panas. Sayang, kau kenapa?" tanya Kris cepat. Rasa cemas dan takut langsung menghujam dadanya tak kala mendapati putranya lemas seperti itu. Matanya menatap nanar sang buah hati.

Daehyun menghampiri ketiga namja itu, "Sebaiknya cepat bawa Jongin masuk, tubuhnya benar-benar panas."

Setelah pintu terbuka, Kris mengambil alih tubuh Jongin dari Sehun dan dengan cepat namun tetap hati-hati, ia berjalan kearah tangga menuju lantai dua. Kamar jongin.

Setelah membaringkan tubuh ringkih Jongin, Kris dengan wajah cemasnya mengusap sayang wajah pucat itu. Dadanya bergemuruh sakit saat jemarinya merasakan panas di wajah sang putra tan-nya. "Sayang, Jongin sayang. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau bisa sakit seperti ini?, Jongiie.. bangun nak, jangan buat daddy takut..."

Gumaman lirih kris membuat Sehun, Daehyun dan Taehyung sedih. Mereka tidak tau apa lagi yang akan mereka lakukan. Tubuh lemas di atas kasur itu, benar-benar membuat mereka takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk. Kris menatap sendu wajah pucat Jongin.

"Kris, minggirlah. Biar aku yang memeriksa Jongin!"

Seruan seseorang di depan pintu mengalihkan mereka dari sosok lemah di atas kasur. Namja dewasa yang membawa tas medis itu langsung menghampiri Kris. Mengambil tempat di samping tubuh Jongin.

"Luhan hyung, tolong anakku..." ucap Kris pelan dan mendapat anggukan cepat dari namja bernama Luhan itu.

#...#

Kris, Sehun, Daehyun dan Taehyung sekarang menunggu di balik pintu kamar Jongin. Menunggu kabar bagaimana keadaan si pemilik kamar.

Sehun terdiam dalam heningnya. Namun ia mengalihkan perhatinannya pada sang daddy yang menatapnya dalam. "Sehun, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Jongin bisa sakit seperti itu?" tanya Kris tenang. Ya, ia harus tenang. Keadaan seperti Ini bukanlah yang pertama kali. Tapi ia tetap tak bisa menghalau rasa cemas dan takut akan kondisi sang anak.

Tidak. Ia sudah berjanji melindungi Jongin. Tapi kenapa- kenapa kejadian seperti ini terjadi lagi?

Sehun diam. Ingin membalas pertanyaan sang daddy, tapi ia tidak tau. Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Dengan ragu, ia menjawab, "Jongin lupa meminum vitaminnya."

"Lupa minum vitamin? Tidak mungin Sehun-ah. Jongin tak mungkin sakit seperti itu hanya ia belum minum vitaminnya! Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat ia menjadi seperti itu."

Kris hampir berteriak pada Sehun. Tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak melakukannya. Ini bukan salah putra keduanya. Kris merasa bersalah memarahi Sehun.

Daehyun yang melihat itu hanya terdiam. Ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang anak yang terlihat gugup dan takut? Ada apa? Apa Taehyung tau sesuatu?

"….sama Taehyung,"

Ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sehun. Sehun menyebut nama anaknya? Kenapa?

Semua mata beralih pada remaja yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"Taehyung-ah. Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Jongin saat istirahat di sekolah tadi?" Kris bertanya pelan. Ia tak ingin membuat anak dari sekretarisnya itu takut. Ia harus bisa menahan amarahnya.

"Ak- aku. Ka- kami…" Taehyung menjawab terbata-bata. Ia terlihat semakin takut. Tak berani mengangkat wajahnya.

"Tae, ahjushi tidak akan marah. Katakanlah…" Kris kembali berucap.

Beberapa saat Taehyung tidak menjawab. Ia merasa bersalah. Tidak, ia benar-benar bersalah kali ini. Karena dia, Jongin jadi sakit seperti ini. Tidak seharusnya saat itu ia bilang pada Jongin kalau ia harus mengambil kembali ipod Seokjin yang ia lempar ke taman di samping gedung SOPA high school. Seharusnya ia tau jika Jongin akan melakukan apapun untuk menolong seseorang. Jongin masih terlalu polos.

"Taehyung," panggil Sehun pelan. Dengan perlahan Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan mata tajam Sehun. Sedikit membuat ia kaget. Namun entah kenapa Taehyung tak bisa mengalihkan matanya.

"Ak- aku. Ta- tadi siang kami pergi ke sekolah Baekhyun hyung untuk mengambil ipod di samping gedung sekolah. Karena waktu yang sempit, aku dan Jongin hyung lari-lari dari sekolah itu. Sebelumnya aku sudah bilang pada Jongin hyung untuk tiak kesana. Tap- tapi Jonhin hyung memaksa, dan- dan ak-"

"Kalian pergi ke SOPA saat jam sekolah? Lari-lari? Apa kau lupa kalau Jongin tidak bisa terlau lelah dan- lari? Astaga! Ap- ap yang kau lakukan, eoh? Kenapa kalian selalu melakukan hal yang dilarang? Haah.. ka- aaihss!" Kris tak tau harus apa. Ia kesal, ingin marah tapi tak bisa. Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar. Hatinya sakit.

Berbagai rasa menyelimuti hatinya. Cemas dan khawatir mengerayangi pikirannya. Ia tkut. Takut jika sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Jongin. ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Jongin-nya. putra-nya yang sangat ia sayang dan ia jaga. Putra manisnya yang harus mengidap penyakit yang dulu membuat sang istri pergi meninggalkannya. Tidak.. tidak. Kris tak ingin lagi kehilangan. Apalagi putranya. Jongin-nya, bagian dari sosok sang istri. Tidak… Tuhan, tolng selamatkan putra ku.

Kris menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya ke dinding kamar Jongin. Tidak menyadari tatapan Sehun yang menatapnya sendu. Mata itu terlihat berkaca-kaca. Garis wajah yang mirip dengan Kris itu jelas tergurat rasa pilu dan sakit. Mengepalkan jemarinya erat. Menahan suatu perasaan yang sulit di ungkap.

Sehun juga merasakan hal sama seperti sang daddy. Takut. Ia takut dan benar-benar menyesal dengan keadaan Jongin. Taehyung bersalah, tapi ia merasa dirinyalah yang paling bersalah. Ia membiarkan Jongin sendiri. Membiarkan sang kembaran tanpa ia mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi pada bagian dari dirinya itu.

Sehun menyesal.

Taehyung terus bergumam maaf. Daehyun yang melihat penyesalan yang putra hanya bisa mengusap pelan bahu bergetar Taehyung. Ya, Taehyung akhirnya menangis. Ia bersalah dan juga takut dengan kondisi sang hyung. Meski ia di maafkan. Tapi Taehyung tetap merasa ini semua salahnya.

Cukup lama mereka menunggu hingga pintu coklat dengan ukiran sederhana disisi pintu itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok namja dewasa dengan raut wajah lelah. Namun tetap terlihat tampan. Tersenyum lembut pada merka yang menatapnya bertanya.

"Jongin sudah tidak apa-apa. Kondisinya sekarang sudah stabil. Sehun-ah, bisa kau ambilkan air minum untuk kembaran mu?" ujar Luhan tenang. Menatap Sehun yang masih berdiri posisinya. Tersadar, dengan cepat Sehun langsung pergi menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Luhan hyung," panggil Kris.

Luhan menatap Kris dan kembali ia tersenyum. "Masuklah. Jongin membutuhkanmu."

Setelahnya Kris masuk ke dalam kamar. Luhan kemudian beralih pada sepasang ayah-anak di depannya. "Tenanglah. Jongin bak-baik saja," ucapnya menenangkan.

"Tap- tapi ahjushi,"

"Tenanglah Taehyung-ah. Hyung mu sudah tidak apa-apa. Daehyun, sebaiknya kalian pulang. Sepertinya bocah manis ini perlu istirahat. Dan kau, Taehyung-ah, jangan menyesal dan merasa bersalah lagi ya. Jongin tidak apa-apa kok."

Setelah meyakinkan Taehyung, dengan lembut Daehyun membawa tubuh putranya keluar dari kediaman keluarga Wu. Setelah mengantar Daehyung dan Taehyung ke luar rumah, namja yang menjabat sebagai dokter itu merasa sedang ditatap oleh seseorang. Saat ia akan berbalik, terlihat olehnya Sehun yang berdiri di bawah tangga dengan segelas air minum. Menatapnya penuh arti.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan. Berjalan menghampiri Sehun.

"Xie xie." Jawab Sehun singkat dan datar. Namun raut wajahnya jelas terlukis rasa terimakasih pada sosok namja di depannya. Rasa terimakasih karena telah menyelamatkan saudara kembarnya. Sehun terenyum lembut.

"Sama-sama. Itulah tugas seorang dokter, kan? Menyembuhkan yang sakit. Tapi kita tidak bisa hanya menyembuhkan. Sakit bisa datang tiba-tiba dan kapan saja. Kita tidak tahu. Kau begitu menyayangi Jongin dan Jongin juga menyayangimu. Perasaan antar saudara begitu kuat. Dan kau harus lebih paham akan hal itu, calon menantu."

Setelah penjelasan panajng lebar, Luhan berjalan melewati Sehun yang menatapnya terpana. Sehun terpaku dengan apa yang ia dengar dari namja yang menjadi sahabat kedua orang tuanya itu. Namja yang menjadi penghubung antar kedua orang tuanya dulu hingga daddy dan mommy-nya menikah. Namja yang begitu menyayangi keluarganya- dan namja yang akan menjadi calon mertuanya.

Sehun terdiam hingga ia tersentak saat Luhan berseru padanya dari lantai dua. Mengembalikan dirinya pada kenyataan.

.

#...J...#

Aku sendiri lagi. Setelah yakin aku baik-baik saja, daddy pergi mengantar Luhan ahjushi ke bawah. Haah… untunglah daddy pulang tepat waktu dan terlebih Luhan ajhushi bersama daddy. Jadinya ahjushi bisa mengobatiku.

Walau masih terasa pusing, tapi aku sudah merasa baik-baik saja.

Haah… aku benar-benar lemah. Lagi-lagi aku membuat mereka khawatir. Wajah daddy yang cemas, khawatir dan merasa bersalah seakan mengjuam hatiku. Aku tak ingin melihat daddy bersedih karena ku…

Itu sungguh menyakitkan.

Wajah lelah dan sendu itu, sungguh aku tak ingin melihatnya lagi. Rasa takut kehilangan…

Aku bersyukur daddy tidak marah pada ku, apalgi pada Taehyung. Daddy akhirnya tau apa yang menyebabkan aku sakit seperti ini dan aku sungguh merasa bersalah telah membuat daddy khawatir. Daddy memaafkanku.

Haah.. aku tak meilhat Sehun. Dimana dia? Kenapa dia tidak ada di sampingku?

Sesaat aku memikirkannya, tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarku. Segelas air di tangannya, ia berjalan ke arah ku. Wajahnya datar namun matanya tak bisa membohongiku jika masih khawatir padaku.

"Kau membuatku seperti orang gila, Jong." Ucapnya datar. Ckh, keinginan ku untuk menampar wajahnya muncul lagi, tapi dengan cepat rasa itu terganti dengan perasaan sakit saat ia kembali berucap.

"Jangan menyakiti dirimu lagi, aku mohon. Aku tak sanggup jika kau sakit seperti ini lagi."

Aku terdiam. Ia sudah duduk di tepi kasurku, menatapku dalam. Gelas yang ia bawa tadi, di sodorkan di depan wajahku. Memintaku untuk meminumnya.

Setelah gelas itu kosong lalu ia meletakkan nya di meja nakas, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Mata kami saling menatap. Wajahnya semakin dekat. Dan dapat kurasa bibir tipisnya menyentuh dan menekan lembut bibir tebalku.

Cup

"Ku mohon. Jangan membuatku takut dan tak berdaya lagi… Jongin," ucapnya tepat di depan bibirku. Netra gelapnya seakan menuntutku untuk mengiyakan perkataannya. Sebersit rasa sakit dapat kutangkap dari iris gelap itu. Membuat hati ku kembali terluka.

Aku melukai diriku dan lebih terluka saat dua orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku merasakan luka itu. Aku bodoh.

Aku hanya diam. Meraskan belaian jemarinya yang mengusap lembut tengkukku sayang. Ia menatap ku teduh an tersenyum lembut. Aku hanya mengangguk lemah dan setelahnya dapat ku rasakan kecupan lembut di puncak kepalaku.

"Aku begitu menyayangimu. Kau tau rasaku dan ku mohon jangan berbuat sesuatu yang membuatku menjadi tak berarti bagimu. Jongin.."

Aku tau. Aku tau perasaanmu. Aku juga begitu menyayangimu. Tapi aku tak bisa berjanji jika aku lagi-lagi akanmenyakiti diriku lagi, Sehun-ah…. Kau tau aku seperti apa.

"Mianhae… Sehun, maafkan aku." Hanya itu yang bisa ku katakan.

Kembali ia mengecup bibirku penuh rasa sayang. Teringat olehku sosok yang ku rindukan..

Sosok yang pergi menjauh dari mataku…

"Mom.." bisikku lirih di tengah ciuman kami. Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dariku dan menatapku bertanya. "Aku merindukan mommy, Hunna…"

"Kau bisa menggagapku mommy, Jong."

"Kau tak merindukan mommy?"

"Kau tau aku selalu merindukan mommy. Mommy tak akan pernah hilang dari ingatan dan hati kita."

Aku tak membalas ucapan Sehun. Ia benar. Sekalipun mommy telah tiada, tapi mommy tak akan pernah hilang dari hati dan ingatan kami. Ia megusap sisi wajahku, kembali bertanya dengan tatapannya.

"Ak- aku merasa, aku melihat mommy, Hun," ucapku terbata. Sehun terdiam. Ia terlihat tak mengerti dengan ucapanku.

"Mungkin kau terlalu merindukan mommy,"

"Tidak, Hun. Aku melihat mommy dan- dan aku juga merasa mommy tengah memelukku. Tap-tapi mommy tiba-tiba saja pergi. Aku memanggilnya tapi momm-"

"Ssstt… kau sedang sakit dan kau hanya terlalu merindukan mommy. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau istirahat, Jong."

Sehun memotong ucapanku begitu saja. Memaksa tubuhku kembali berbaring dan menyelimutiku. Ia kembali menatapku dalam. "Mommy sudah tiada, Jong. Tidurlah. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak lagi. Semua itu hanya perasaanmu."

Aku ingin membalas perkataannya tapi daddy tiba-tiba saja masuk dan menatap kami heran.

"Sehun? Kau disini?" daddy menghampiri kami dan mengusap bahu Sehun. Sehun beralih menatap daddy. "Daddy.

"Daddy…" Sehun bergumam lirih.

"Pergilah ke kamar mu Hun, kau terlihat lelah. Besok kau masih sekolah kan? Tidurlah sayang." Daddy berucap pelan sembari mengelus rambut hitam Sehun. Kemudian tatapan daddy beralih padaku. "Jongie, daddy tidur bersama mu ya? Daddy takut terjadi apa-apa lagi padamu," ucap daddy. Aku hanya menggangguk lemah.

Aku rasakan Sehun menggenggam tanganku. Aku menatapnya.

"Hun.." "Haah… daddy benar, aku sudah lelah dan mengantuk. Sebaikanya aku pergi tidur. Jaljayo…" Sehun kembali mengecup keningku dan kulihat daddy pergi mengantar Sehun ke kamarnya yang tepat di depan kamarku.

Sejenak aku menutup mataku. Merasakan ketenangan yang kurasakan. Tapi bayangan mommy kembali hadir di benakku. Wajah manis, cantik dan senyum teduhnya membuatku semakin merindukan mommy…

Mommy…. Jongie rindu mommy. Jongie takut. Jongie takut dan tak ingin membuat daddy dan Sehun selalu khawatir . jongie tak ingin merepotkan dan menjadi beban bagi mereka. Jongie sayang daddy dan Sehun… aku tak ingin menjadi namja yang lemah.

Mommy, kenapa Jongie harus merasakan sakit yang dulu mommy derita? Apakah rasanya sesakit ini? Mommy, bantu Jongie agar Jongie bisa melawan menahan rasa sakit itu..

Hikss.. mommy… Jongie ingin mommy…

Sreet

Aku merasakan belaian lembut di kedua sisi wajahku. Jemari yang masih terasa halus, menyeka air mata yang kurasa sudah membasahi wajahku.

"Sayang, jangan menangis… daddy tak sanggup melihat mu seperti ini…" lirih daddy tepat di telingaku. Belaian lembut daddy di kepalau membuatku membuka mata dan langsung netraku menatap wajah sendu daddy. "Daddy… Jongie rindu mommy…" gumamku pelan.

Daddy sudah naik ke atas tempat tidur dan berbaring menyamping menghadapku. Membelai keningku lembut. Jelas oleh ku mata teduh daddy terlukis rindu yang mendalam. Apa daddy teringat mommy?

"Sayang, tidurlah… mungkin di dalam mimpi kita bisa bertemu dengan mommy…" bisik daddy pelan. Lalu memelukku lembut, mendekapku ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Membuatku nyaman dan semakin terbuai dengan elusan di punggungku.

Ku rasa kantuk semakin mendera ku. Aku pasrah pada lelahku. Menutup mata dan kesadaranku pun hilang di bawa mimpi.

Aku benar-benar lelah.. aku hanya berharap rasa sakit ini hilang dan aku bisa kembali melihat senyum daddy dan Sehun.

Amin…

.

End.

.

Atau

Tbc?

.

Hai! Ini sudah lanjut.

Err… gimana dengan chapter kali ini menurut readers nim? Saya post cepat nih, ehey.

Apa ini udah panjang?

Dari awal ini memang bukan incest tapi rasa sayang di antara anggota keluarga Wu yang kuat yaa… jadi gitulah. Maap kalo ini aneh dan ngawaur.

Mungkin di chapter ini udah pada tau siapa main cast selain Kris/Hun/Kai. Dan untuk pairing, di next chap mungkin lebih jelas atau udah ada yang bisa menebak? Banyak yang mau chankai dan Sehun possessive. Yang paham cerita ini pasti tau siapa pasangan sehun? Tapi pair masih bisa di ubah tergantung jalan cerita dan mungkin permintaan reader?

Dan maap kalau ceritanya masih abu-abu.

Saya gak terlalu memperlihatkan romance secara jelas, hanya terjadi secara alami/? Dan konflik nya tidak lah berat, hanya konflik ringan. Jadi maap kalau ff ini terasa membosankan u_u

Maap tak bisa balas review satu-satu u_u but, thanks for read, review, fav and folw... ^^ saya suka review reader semua loh! Terutama geash-ssi.. dan FTafsih dikit lagi bener tebakannya.

Thanks to; **jihanajiha9, , Kamong Jjong, , tak dikenal, Kim bii, dhantieee, geash, oracle88, Ftafsih, Wiwitdyas1, novisaputri09, thiefhanie fha, Guest, nadia, kai uke shipperi... dan yang chapter sebelumnya.. gomawoo..^^**

Terakhir. Banyak review yang masuk berarti cepat update nya…

Jadi?

Review nya readers nim~

See in another ff….


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**Just Like Now**

By

Deushiikyungie

Cast :: Sehun/Kai, Kris/Kai, Kris/Sehun, Kris/suho, dll...

Disclaimer :: para pemain milik diri mereka masing-masing, keluarga mereka dan agensi masing-masing. Author Cuma meminjam nama mereka. Dan jangan di plagiat ya?

Genre :: Brothership, Family, lilt Romance, lilt humor

Summary :: Banyak yang ingin ia sampaikan tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja lidah nya kelu dan sulit untuk bersuara. Yang keluar hanya bisikan lirih. "Miss you, my love..." lirihnya.

Warning :: Shonen-ai/BL dan sejenisnya, GS, penulisan sesuai keinginan author, OOC, GaJe... awas Typo...

a/n: saya mengambil sudut pandang dari ketiga main cast dan author pov. Jadi mian kalau sedikit membingungkan…

tidak suka? Jangan maksa baca... tinggal back ajah...

Happy riding,,,

.

.

.

/..._J_.../

Uggh… aah, sudah terang ya? Jam berapa sekarang? Aku berusaha menyesuaikan mataku dengan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah gorden yang sebagian yang terbuka.

Aku berusaha menegakkan tubuhku. Perlahan menyandarkan kepalaku pada sandaran tempat tidur.

Pluuk.

Aku merasa sesuatu yang lembab jatuh ke tanganku. Ah, kain kompres? Apa aku demam semalam? Haaah… pasti daddy yang meletakkannya pada keningku. Lagi-lagi aku merepotkan daddy.

Aku menoleh ke sebelah kiriku. Kosong. Daddy.. daddy dimana? Apa daddy sudah pergi? Haah… kepalaku mulai sakit lagi.

Perlahan aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku ke sebelah kanan. Tepatnya pada sesuatu yang berada di atas nakas. Ah, jam berapa sekarang? Heum, eoh, 09.45?... Sembilan… ap- apa? Sudah jam segi- uughh, sakiit.. kenapa sakitnya datang lagi? Aah.. aku benci kalau seperti ini terus.

Ugh… tenang Jongin, rilekskan dirimu.. tenangkan pikiranmu..

Haah..

Huuft…

Baiklah…

Setelah beberapa saat aku terdiam dan berusaha menenangkan diriku, aku merasa rasa sakit itu menghilang. Haa.. sudah jam segini, pasti daddy dan Sehun sudah pergi. Dan… aku ditinggal sendiri.

Ok. Sendiri. Dan itu menyebalkan. Bagiku.

Ugh.

Haruskah aku tidur lagi? Tidak, aku tidak boleh bermalas-malasan. Aku harus menggerakkan tubuhku agar tidak kaku. Haa… aku terlalu banyak menghela nafas, ya?

Perlahan aku menyibak selimutku dan menurunkan kaki ku. Sedikit merapikan bajuku, lalu meraih segelas air putih di meja di samping tempat tidurku. Pasti daddy yang meletakkannya disini. Setelahnya aku berdiri dan berjalan pelan kearah kamar mandi. Membersihkan diriku, tentu saja.

/….Just Like Now…./

Haah.. tubuh ku lumayan segar walalupun masih lemas terasa. Setelah membersihkan diri, aku turun ke lantai satu dan langsung berjalan kearah dapur. Aku lapar… semoga saja daddy memasakan sesuatu yang bisa aku makan.

Kalau mengingat masakan, aku teringat sewaktu daddy dan Sehun yang memaksa memasak untuk kami. Aku dan mommy sebenarnya amat sangat tidak mau kalau kedua namja tampan itu memasak karena- ah, tentu saja kami tidak mau mereka menghancurkan dapur bahkan membakarnya. Euggh.

Waktu itu adalah hari di mana daddy ingin merayakan proyeknya yang berhasil. Tak hanya berhasil, bahkan perusahaan daddy mendapatkan keuntungan yang besar. Jadilah daddy meminta aku dan mommy untuk berbelanja bahan masakan dan membuat pesta barbeque. Namun untuk memasak makanan yang lain, daddy memaksa untuk memasaknya berdua bersama Sehun tanpa bantuan dari kami.

Tapi bukannya memasak, mereka malah main perang-perangan dengan bahan-bahan masakan dan membuat dapur berantakan seperti kapal pacah. Parah. Dan akhirnya mommy marah besar dan jadilah kami tidak jadi makan-makan.

Mommy ngambek dan menyeretku untuk makan diluar. Meninggalkan daddy bersama Sehun yang meminta ikut, namun mommy menghiraukannya. Ah, kasihan sekali Sehun, waktu itu.

Haah… Aku selalu teringat dengan masalalu… dan sampai kapanpun aku tak ingin melupakannya.

Aku sudah berada di dapur. Membuka tudung meja dan tidak menemukan apapun =_=

Apa daddy tidak mau memasak untuk ku? Apa sebegitu susahnya memasak, setidaknya bubur untuk ku? Apa daddy bangun terlambat dan tak sempat membuat sesuatu? Ah, aku yakin kalau memang daddy terlambat bangun dan tak sempat memasak. Dan pasti dua orang itu tidak sarapan. Aiihs, dasar.

Memang, diantara kami bertiga yang bisa memasak hanya aku. Sedangkan daddy hanya bisa menghangatkan saja dan memasak ramen. Kalau Sehun? Beeuuh, jangan tanyakan dia. Sehun sama sekali tak bisa memasak. Dia hanya bisa makan saja.

Sebenarnya aku bisa saja memasak, tapi tubuhku benar-benar lemas. Bagaimana nati aku pingsan? Atau jariku terluka? Atau mungkin tangan ku terbakar? Ah! Aku tidak mau!

Aku beralih membuka pintu freezer dan menemukan sebotol susu dan jus. Jus strawberry dan jeruk. Pandanganku turun sedikit dan mendapati youghurt apel, punya Sehun. Ugh, aku kurang suka rasa apel dan ada dua buah youghurt rasa pisang. Yah, makan ini saja, tak apakan? Dari pada aku kelaparan.

Uggh, aku benar-benar laparr T.T

Mengambil dua buah youghurt itu dan botol susu lalu menutup kembali pintu freezer. Berjalan ke rak piring, mengambil sendok dan gelas lalu membawa semuanya ke ruang tengah. Melangkah pelan karena tubuhku masih lemas.

Menyamankan posisi dudukku, lalu menghidupkan televisi. Mencari siaran yang menghibur atau acara musik juga boleh. Mengambil youghurt dan memakannya perlahan.

Bbhrrrr…. Rasa dinginnya langsung menyebar keseluruh isi mulutku. Dingiiinnn tapi sangat enak dan sejuk, gimana gitu.

Kembali aku menyuap youghurt ku sambil meninkamati acara music.

Ah, aku akan cerita sedikit tentang kemarin. Pasti kalian bertanya-tanyakan, aku sakit apa? Ugh, itu… sebenarnya aku memiliki penyakit anemia… yah, kekurangan darah. Tepatnya, _Vitamin Deficiency Anemia_, dan setiap hari aku harus meminum vitamin. Anemia, adalah penyakit yang dulu di derita mommy dan menurun padaku.

Ah, daddy pernah bercerita. Dulu, dua bulan sebelum pernikahan mereka, daddy baru tahu jika mommy mengidap penyakit ini tapi dalam skala ringan. Namun setelah dua tahun pernikahan mereka, penyakit itu mulai menyebar. Mommy masih bisa bertahan hingga aku dan Sehun berumur 9 tahun. Namun sebulan setelahnya, penyakit itu semakin menggerogoti tubuh mommy, ditambah sumsum tulang belakang mommy yang lambat untuk membentuk sel darah merah.

Aku masih belum percaya jika mommy begitu cepat pergi. Aku dan Sehun masih kecil dan masih begitu membutuhkan mommy… dan daddy.. aah, aku dapat merasakan bagaimana kehilangannya daddy, dulu. Ditinggal pergi selama-lamanya oleh seseorang yang menjadi bagian dari hidup kita. Cinta dan hidup daddy.

Tapi, daddy mengerti dan masih bersyukur karena masih memiliki aku dan Sehun. Terlebih aku, yang memiliki paras mommy, yah walaupun tak begitu mirip. Dan Sehun yang mewarisi kulit putih mommy.

Aku sedikit bersyukur memiliki warna kulit tan karena itu dapat menyamarkan kulitku dan tubuhku yang kekurangan darah. Namun tetap saja selalu bisa membuat daddy khawatir padaku.

Daddy selalu berusaha menjaga ku dan selalu memperhatikan diriku. Sehun juga, selalu menjagaku. Namun, tidak selamanya aku dijaga oleh mereka kan? Aku tak ingin merepotkan mereka. Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi mereka. Aku seorang namja, walau aku lemah, tak mungkin selamanya aku bergantung pada mereka.

Walau penyakit ini bisa di cegah, tapi aku tak bisa selalu berdiam diri. Aku sama seperti mommy, sifat ku copy-an dari mommy, ingin melakukan sesuatu yang kami inginkan, contohnya menolong orang? Seperti kemarin. Karena aku tak ingin Taehyung di marahi Jin hyung, aku memaksanya untuk oergi ke gedung SOPA yang begitu jauh letaknya dari sekolah ku.

Jujur, aku melakukannya secara spontan. Mengabaikan penyakit yang bisa muncul kapan saja dan berakhir di tempat tidur. Atau yang lebih parah, di rumah sakit. Dan ujung-ujungnya, malah membuat semua orang repot. Dan itu benar-benar menyebalkan bagiku! aku merasa, aku seorang laki-laki yang lemah.

Haah… tapi aku selalu beryukur daddy dan Sehun begitu menyayangiku. Menjagaku dan memberi perhatian lebih untukku. Dan sehun bahkan tak marah saat daddy lebih banyak memberi perhatiannya pada ku.

Heuumm…. Sepertinya ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku ceritakan, tapi… aku yakin kalian tidak percaya dan menganggap aku dan Sehun memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar saudara. Dan yaah, itu benar. Aku dan Sehun tak hanya saudara kembar. Tapi lebih. Lebih dari apapun yang kalian kira. Aku dan Sehun, satu. Tak terpisahkan.

Dan ciuman semalam, sebenarnya ada-

Teeet!

Teeet !

Teeet!

Lah- upss…. Sepertinya ada tamu. Eerr, bagaimana kalau aku beritahu nanti saja? Jangan penasaran yah.

Heum, siapa yang bertamu di jam segini?

Aku berjalan perlahan kearah pintu depan dan kemudian membuka pintu. Oh!

"Hi, Jonginie! eoh? Kau sudah baikkan? Tapi wajahmu masih terlihat pucat, nak. Ah, ayo kita masuk, Jong. Ahjuma membawakkan makanan untukmu." Youngjae ahjuma ternyata. Aku sedikit menyingkir dari pintu dan membiarkan Jae ahjuma masuk. Mengangkat sebelah alisku saat melihat banyak tentengan di kedua tangan Jae ahjuma. Aku tak yakin itu semua isinya makanan.

Heumm.

Setelah menutup pintu, aku berjalan di mengikuti ahjuma hingga ke dapur. Ahjuma meletakkan semua barang bawaanya ke atas pantry, kemudian berbalik menghadapku. "Jongin duduk saja ya, ahjuma akan menyiapkan makanan untuk mu. Pasti kau laparkan?" tanya ahjuma.

Eoh? Kenapa ahjuma bisa tau kalau aku sedang kelaparan? "Eumm… dari mana ahjuma tau kalau aku belum makan? Dan… ini- apa ini semua isinya makanan?" tanyaku, memiringkan kepalaku sedikit. Mengintip isi dalam plastik. Jae ahjuma hanya tersenyum dan mulai sibuk dengan benda-benda dihadapannya. Tak mendapat respon, akupun beranjak dan duduk menunggu di kursi makan.

"Sebenarnya, semalam daddy mu sudah meminta ahjuma untuk mengantar makanan untuk sarapan. Dan seharusnya ajhuma ke sini sebelum jam 8, mengantarkan makanan untuk daddy mu dan Sehun. Tapi karena ahjuma ada urusan mendadak, terlebih Tae yang tidak mau pergi ke sekolah- tapi akhirnya dia mau kok ke sekolah," jelas Youngjae ahjuma cepat saat melihat aku ingin bicara. Ah, aku pikir Taehyung tidak mau pergi ke sekolah karena kejadian kemarin.

"Yah, karena urusan mendadak tadi, jadinya ahjuma tak sempat ke sini."

"Jadi, apa urusan mendadak ahjuma sudah selesai?"

"Eoh? Hahaa.. sudah. Makanya ahjuma datang kesini dan membawakkan makanan untukmu. Daddy mu pasti tidak menyiapkan sarapan. Dan maafkan ahjuma karena baru bisa datang, sayang…"

Kulihat kedua mata ahjuma terlihat sendu. Aah..ada rasa penyesalan disana. Entah kenapa aku selalu merasa seperti memiliki ibu yang tengah menghawatirkan ku, jika ahjuma menatapku teduh seperti sekarang. Tapi Youngjae ahjuma bukanlah ibuku. Tapi aku sungguh senang beliau bisa selalu ada untuk ku dan Sehun jika disaat-saat seperti ini. Kasih sayang yang ia berikan sama besarnya seperti ia menyayangi Taehyung. Haah.. sungguh beruntung kau, Taehyung.

Tuk.

Sebuah mangkok berisi sup terhidang di hadapan ku. Wanginya membuat ku lapar.

"Makanlah, Jongin. Pasti kau sangat lapar kan?" Jae ahjuma tersenyum lembut padaku. Dan tentu saja aku balas tersenyum. "Ne, ahjuma! Terima kasih banyak. Aku akan menghabiskan sup ini." Ucapku semangat.

Yah, seharusnya aku masih bisa bersyukur dikelilingi orang-orang yang menyayangiku… namun rasa rindu akan kehadiran mommy, membuatku selalu teringat tentang mommy…

.

/..._S_.../

Haah.. rasanya benar-benar kosong kurasakan seharian ini. Sendirian. Aku merasa kesepian, tanpa dirinya.

Jongin kembali demam semalam dan membuat daddy bergadang semalaman. Aku yang waktu itu tersentak, terbangun karena merasakan sesuatu yang panas di dalam rongga dadaku. Membuatku sulit bernafas. Namun hanya beberapa saat, dan setelahnya aku segera bangkit dan pergi ke kamar Jongin. Yang ternyata penyakit itu kambuh lagi.

Haaah… hatiku benar-benar sakit saat melihatnya saat mengerang kesakitan dan bergumam nama mommy. Sungguh, itu adalah kali kedua aku melihat dirinya begitu menderita, hingga aku dapat merasakan sesak dalam dadaku.

Karena semalam juga, membuat aku dan daddy terlambat bangun dan akhirnya tak sarapan karena Youngjae ahjuma juga tidak datang ke rumah. Tapi aku masih beruntung selamat sampai di sekolah, yang artinya aku belum terlambat.

Sekarang sekolah sudah bubar. Dan seperti biasa, aku berjalan santai, mengabaikan mereka yang menatapku dengan berbagai pandangan. Entahlah aku tidak perduli. Melangkah kearah parkiran sepeda. Aku tadi pagi berangkat dengan sepeda karena kalau bersama daddy, daddy sudah pasti terlambat masuk kantor.

Aku sudah sampai di tempat sepedaku berada, membuka kuncinya lalu mengeluarkannya. Namun sesaat berhenti saat melihat dua bocah berdiri menunduk di belakangku.

"Taehyung? Jungkook?" tanyaku heran. Jungkook menegakkan kepalanya, tapi tidak dengan Taehyung.

"Ha- Hai, hyung. Eumm... itu.. eh, Tae,"

Ada apa? Kenapa Jungkook seperti takut begitu? Apa aku sebegitu menakutkannya? Ckh, aku bukan monster. Dan apa-apan mereka, saling menyenggol dan bertatapan meminta salah satu dari mereka bicara. "Hei, sebenarnya ada apa? Cepatlah, aku ingin pulang." Ucapku datar dan terkesan dingin. Dan lihatlah, mereka kembali menunduk. Haaah, merepotkan.

"I- itu... Sehun hyung. Bo- bolehkah kami, ikut denganmu? Ka- kami ingin menjenguk Jonginie hyung," Jungkook kembali berucap terbata-bata. Sedangkan Taehyung tengah meremas kedua tangannya. Apa dia sebegitu menyesal dan bersalah? Haaah, kasihan juga bocah ini.

Perlahan aku mendekati Taehyung lalu mengusap puncak kepalanya yang masih setia tertunduk. "Tae-ah, berhentilah menyalahi dirimu sendiri, kau tak sepenuhnya bersalah. Tenanglah, hyung tidak marah padamu." Ucapku.

Dapat kurasakan tubuhnya sedikit menegang lalu perlahan tenang. Mengangkat kepalanya, menatapku dengan kedua mata bulatnya. "Be-benarkah? Hyu- hyung tidak marah padaku?"

"Yah, tapi hanya sedikit kesal denganmu. Jadi kalian ingin menjenguk Jongin?" tanyaku dan mereka dengan cepat mengangkuk bersamaan."Tapi kau baru sembuh," imbuhku pada Jungkook.

"Aku sudah baikkan kok, hyung! Aku sangat merindukan Jonginie hyung, aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Aahh,seharusnya kemarin aku sekolah dan ikut pergi bersama Jongin hyung dan TaeTae, tapi umma melarang ku pergi ke seko- loh, Sehun hyung? Hyung, mau kemana? Yah,Hyung! Kookie belum selesai cerita. Yak! Tae, jangan tinggalkan aku! Tunggu akuuu…!"

Grrr.. dasar bocah cerewet! Kalau aku tetap mendengarkan dia, mungkin saja telingaku sudah merah. Aish. Dia sama saja dengan Jongin. Cerewet.

Dengan cepat aku mengayuh sepedaku, menghiraukan panggilan mereka yang tertinggal di belakang ku. Haah...sudah berpakali aku menghela nafas? Entahlah.

.

-Author POV-

Kris menghela nafasnya berat setelah menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen yang terhampar di meja kerjanya. Hanya menandatanganii _sih_, tapi sedikit banyak menguras tenaganya. Apalagi diselingi pikaran-pikiran mengenai sang anak. Haah.. rasanya kepala Kris panas sekali.

Menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya pada sandaran kursi dan menyamankan kepalanya. Perlahan meresapi ketengan yang akhirnya dapat dirasanya. Namun, rasa khawatir dan cemas masih memenuhi hatinya. Terlebih, rasa bersalah akan dirinya sendiri, yang sebagai orang tua. Ia merasa tidak berguna. Ah, andai sang istri masih bersamanya, mungkin rasa bersalah dan penyesalan itu tak sebesar ini dirasakannya.

Menyesakkan dadanya, menghimpitnya dengan batu besar. Membuat Kris tak bisa bernafas dengan tenang.

Cukup lama pria tampan itu menutup matanya. Hingga ketenangan yang ia rasakan, terusik oleh suara pintu yang diketuk dan munculah sang sekretaris.

Daehyun awalnya sedikit ragu untuk masuk saat melihat atasanya itu terlihat lelah. Namun melihat Kris yang membuka matanya dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya serta gestur dari pemilik Wu Corp itu, menyuruhnya untuk masuk.

Pria tampan itu sudah berdiri di seberang meja Kris. Meletakkan dua map dokumen ke atas meja Kris. "Sajangnim," panggilnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris. Kembali pada posisinya semula.

"Ada dua berkas yang harus anda tandatangani. Lalu, mengenai meeting besok lusa, semuanya sudah di persiapkan. Hanya saja... untuk makan siang, bagian HRD masih belum menemukan restoran yang tepat untuk memesan makanan." Lapornya.

"Kenapa masih belum? Apa tidak adalagi restoran di Seoul ini, eoh?" tanya Kris. Jelas nada kesal dalam ucapannya. Membuat Daehyun sedikit menunduk.

"Mianmahnida, Sajangnim. Tapi, saya sudah memikirkan, dimana sebaiknya kita memesan cattering untuk besok lusa." Ujar Daehyun.

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Dimana?"

"Di d'Park Restouran. Restoran yang dulu pernah kita singgahi. Bagaimana, Sajangnim?" Daehyun sedikit tersenyum saat ia menyelesaikan ucapannya. Menunggu jawaban sang atasan dengan sabar.

"Yah, baiklah. Memang disana makanannya enak. Terserah kau saja, yang jelas semua sudah siap untuk besok lusa." Tuntas Kris.

"Baik, sajangnim. Anda tenang saja."

Sesaat kemudian Daehyun menunduk sedikit kemudian berbalik. Namun beberapa langkah di depan pintu, ia berhenti. "Eumm, maaf, sajangnim,"

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Ba- bagaimana dengan kondisi, Jongin?"

Kris tidak langsung menjawab, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Membuat Daehyun terdiam, menunggu. Beberapa saat setelahnya, Kris kembali menghadapkan pandangannya pada pria yang sudah ia anggap adiknya itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah sedikit baikkan. Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah, Daehyun-ah."

Jawaban Kris, sedikitnya membuat hati Daehyun lega. Namun ia masih belum beranjak. "Eumm, maaf kalau saya lancing. Apa… tidak sebaiknya, Sajangnim mencari sosok pendamping hidup yang baru? Saya rasa, Sehun dan Jongin masih membutuhkan figure seorang ibu untuk mereka."

Kris sesaat tertangun mendengar apa yang dikatakan Daehyun. Ibu baru bagi Sehun dan Jongin? aah.. entahlah. "Entahlah Daehyun-ah. Kau tau sendiri aku tak bisa berpaling dari sosok istriku. Aku terlalu mencintainya."

Daehyun terdiam, namun ia senyum tipis. Seakan mengerti apa yang sekarang di pikirkan Kris setelah ia berkata demikian. "Ne, Sajangnim kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu." Kembali ia menunduk hormat dan iapun berbalik, keluar dari ruangan sang atasan.

Haaah... Kris hanya bisa menghela nafasnya lelah. Menatap sepasang figura di mejanya. Menatap rindu paras cantik sang istri. "Suho-ya… miss you…"

Yah, semoganya putra tan nya itu sudah baikkan dan Kris berharap saat ia pulang nanti, ia dapat kembali melihat senyum sang putra manisnya.

.

/….Just Like Now…./

Tak pernah terpikirkan oleh seorang Park Chanyeol, jika di hari pertamanya sekolah akan bertemu lagi dengan 'si penolong' hidupnya. Ahh, terdengar berlebihan yah? Tapi, memang itulah yang tengah dirasakan dan dipikirkan pemuda tampan itu sekarang.

Baru empat hari yang lalu ia bertemu dengan pemuda manis berkulit tan itu. Saat ia tengah kesulitan di supermarket dan menolongnya dengan mengambilkan kotak susu. Yah, walaupun hal yang sederhana, namun ia tak pernah melihat ataupun merasakan sendiri seorang remaja menolong orang lain. Bukankah kebanyakan, remaja saat ini hanya memikirkan diri mereka sendiri? Tapi, sepertinya tidak bagi remaja yang akhirnya dapat ia temui lagi, kemarin. Walaupun dalam waktu singkat.

Remaja yang lumayan manis, menurutnya. Dan juga lucu!

Ah, yah.. kalau tidak salah namanya... Jong- jong- jong apa ya? Ah, nama depannya sama dengan nama Jongdae hyung. Tapi belakangnya apa ya? Ah, Chanyeol lupa.

Dan sepertinya dia murid SM High School. Bukankah sekolah itu terletak di seberang sekolah ku? Sekolah yang dipisahkan satu gedung. Aku juga heran, kenapa harus ada gedung seni yang memisahkan SM high school dengan SOPA? Aah, entahlah Chanyeol jadi bingung sendiri dengan pemikirannya.

Pemuda tampan itu tengah bersantai di beranda kamarnya. Merasakan sapuan angin malam yang berhembus pelan. Kemudian, seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya, masuk begitu saja dan langsung merebahkan tubunya ke atas kasur. Menimbulkan bunyi berisik. Membuat Chanyeol langsung berbalik dan sepasang mata bulatnya langsung menyipit.

"Yah! Jong-bebek, apa yang kau lakukan di atas kasurku? Pergi sanah!" serunya. Berjalan cepat lalu mendorong tubuh pemuda yang menatapnya jengkel. "Yah! Jangan mendorongku begitu! Aku sedang lelah, Yoda jelek!" serunya kesal.

Jongdae hanya menyingkirkan tubuhnya sedikit. Kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam bantal. Membuat Chaneyol mendengus sebal. "Huh, kau lelah kenapa, eoh?"

"Akkuuhhmm llah krennmmnahh- awhh! Yak! Kenapa kau memukul, eoh!?"

"Kau bicara dengan mulut tenggelam di bantal. Bagaimana aku tau apa yang kau katakan?"

"Iiissshh! Aku lelah karena habis mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang seenaknya 'si tuan Byun' itu menyerahkannya padaku! Mentang-mentang aku murid baru, seenaknya saja di menyuruhku mengerjakan tugas kelompok seorang diri. Dan dia malah pergi begitu saja bersama teman-temannya. Menyebalkan!" dumelnya. Berseru keras diakhir.

Chanyeol hanya menatap kasihan sepupunya itu. "DL", celetuknya asal.

"DL?"

"Derita Lo."

Buakh!

Dan sebuah boneka terlempar tepat mengenai wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Bwaahahaha..."

"Yah! Berhenti tertawa, tiang listrik!"

"Yah, haahahaa..."

Baiklah, kita tinggalkan dulu sepasang sepupu aneh ini.

Pindah yuk, ke rumah keluarga Wu.

.

/….Just Like Now…./

Sehun hanya bisa terdiam melihat tingkah dua bocah dan satu pemuda yang mengaku sebagai hyung dirinya dan Jongin. Menatap datar keti- ah, tidak, ke-empat orang yang tengah bersenda guaru di ruang santai keluarga Wu. Mereka tengah bermain Gonggi sekarang. Dan sungguh, Sehun ingin sekali mengusir ketiga orang itu dan menyelamatkan sang kembaran dari 3 pengganggu yang sejak sore tadi, masih betah mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya.

Hidupnya bersama Jongin di sore yang cerah ini. Hanya berdua dengan Jongin.

Tapi mereka tidak mau pulang setelah alasan 'menjenguk' Jongin. Yang ada malah mereka memaksa Jongin bermain bersama mereka. Apa mereka tidak sadar kalau Jongin butuh istirahat sekarang!

Ggrrrr... akan aku lenyapkan kali-

"Sehun-ah!"

Uppss, sepertinya pikiran 'mengerikan' Sehun harus lenyap saat suara yang terdengar merdu sang kembaran masuk ke telinganya. Mengalihakan pikirannya pada remaja manis disana. Menatap tanya pada Jongin.

"Bisa kau ambilkan lagi bola gonggi-nya di kamarku? kalau satu tidak asyik, Hun-ah…" ucap Jongin melas. Menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya. Menatap Sehun dengan tatapan memelas. Membuat wajahnya terlihat lucu. Dan membuat ketiga orang disana, gemas melihatnya.

"Kau menyuruhku, lagi?"

"Hehehe… tolong Hunnie-yaa…"

Jongin membuat suara seimut mungkin. Dan dapat dipastikan Sehun tak berkutik bahkan menolak permintaan Jongin. Haah, satu helaan nafas, Sehun pun berdiri dan pergi kelantai dua.

Terdengar olehnya seruan riang Jongin, Jungkook dan Taehyung. Membuat remaja tampan itu jengkel setengah mati. Dan tak lupa umpatan kesal dari bibir tipisnya.

Sekembalinya Sehun, ia melihat Jongin tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa. Terlihat lelah dan wajah manis itu juga terlihat pucat. Namun senyum manis di wajah itu, entah kenapa dapat membuat perasaan khawatir Sehun, sedikit berkurang.

Melangkah pelan kearah Jongin, lalu menepuk pelan puncak kepala sang kembaran. "Ini. Sebaiknya kau berhenti dan istirahat. Wajahmu kembali pucat, Jong." Ucapnya pelan. Mengelus rambut coklat Jongin.

"Eughh, aku baik-baik saja, Hun. Hanya lemas sedikit. Hehee…" balas Jongin dan terkekeh pelan. Tersenyum tipis, meyakinkan Sehun bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Namun tatapan datar Sehun, membuat remaja manis itu merengut. "Yaaa, berhenti menatapku seperti itu," gumamnya pelan. Kemudian menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari kepalanya.

"Huaaah… Kookie capeek…" keluh Jungkook, sedikit merangkak kearah Jongin dan ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Jongin. "Hyuung, Kookie ngantuk." Adunya.

"Haah, ini sudah malam. Jelaslah kita semua lelah." Ujar Baekhyun pelan. Menatap lelah ke-empat remaja di depannya. "Sehun-ah, jam berapa daddy mu pulang?" tanyanya pada Sehun.

"Entahlah hyung, bisanya sekitar jam 8. Tapi sekarang sudah jam 9 lewat." Jawab Sehun. Kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada Taehyun dan Jungkook yang berebut ingin memeluk Jongin.

"Yah! Tae, Kookie, jangan seperti itu. Jongin masih sakit. Tenaglah kalian," lerai Baekhyun. Kedua remaja itu hanya bersungut kesal dan kembali duduk tenang, menyandarkan kepala mereka ke bahu Jongin yang hanya pasrah saja di jadikan sandaran.

Sehun hanya menatap mereka datar. Yah, kalau dua bocah, alias Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah ada di sekitar Jongin, pastinya mereka akan menempel terus. Dan membuat Sehun kesal karena perhatian sang kembaran beralih pada dua bocah itu.

Yah, anggap saja Sehun cemburu.

Beberapa saat tak ada yang bersuara. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Jongin, Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah mulai tertidur. Terlihat jelas dengan kedua mata mereka yang tertutup dan deru nafas mereka yang rendah. Baekhyun juga menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa di dekatnya. Namun masih tetap terjaga.

Sedangkan Sehun, mulai terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya. Baekhyun ingin bertanya, namun di urungkannya. Tapi beberapa saat setelahnya, ia melihat Sehun sudah tertidur di atas sofa, dengan layar ponsel yang masih menyala. Membuat Baekhyun kembali bernafas lelah.

Tak lama setelahnya, terdengar pintu depan terbuka dan masuklah ke ruang santai itu, dua pria dewasa. Menatap mereka sedikit terkejut.

"Anak-anak, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Kris heran. Daehyun di belakangnya juga menatap heran, namun ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taehyung yang terlihat lelap tertidur di bahu Jongin. Dan juga Jungkook di sisi lain Jongin.

"Mereka lelah dan tertidur setelah bermain. Eum, ahjushi." Jawab Baekhyun. Ia merasa sedikit canggung dan bersalah saat tatapan datar Kris terarah padanya.

Kemudian terdengar helaan nafas Kris, "Haah, ahjushi ke kamar dulu," dan Kris pun pergi ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama Daehyun yang menatapnya bertanya.

"Apa samchon?" tanya Baekhyun pelan. Daehyun tak langsung menjawab, ia perlahan berjalan mendekati sang keponakan. "Apa saja yang kalian lakukan, eoh?"

"Seperti biasa. Makan, minum dan bermain," "Mereka yang memaksa, ak- aku hanya mengikuti mereka saja, hehee," jawab Baekhyun cepat saat melihat Daehyun yang akan memarahinya.

"Haa, kau tau kalau Jongin masih sakit, kenapa membiarkan mereka bermain?"

"Sudah ku bilang, kalau mereka memaksa. Aku dan Sehun hanya bisa mengalah saja." "Kenapa samchon kesini?"

"Imo-mu meminta samchon untuk menjemput kalian. Jungkook akan tidur di rumah, karena kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi. Dan sebaiknya kau samchon antar pulang."

"Aku ikut tidur di rumah samchon, boleh?"

Daehyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Baekhyun curiga. "Kau tak berniat bolos kan?"

"Eo? Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya ingin tidur bersama Tae dan Jungkook. Aku sudah lama sekali tak tidur bersama mereka." Jelas Baekhyun.

Hening sejenak hingga suara langkah mendekati mereka, Kris dengan kemeja santainya berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Sudah mau pulang?" tanya Kris, saat sepasang mata tajamnya melihat Daehyun dan Baekhyun mengambil tas Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Ya, hyung. Malam juga semakin larut. Maaf merepotkan mu." Daehyun kemudian perlahan membangunkan Jungkook dan Taehyung. "Tae, kookie, bangunlah. Hey,"

"Ughh,, appa? Sudah pulang?" gumam Taehyung. Menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menguap. Begitu pula Jungkook, bangun dengan sebelah tangannya mengusap mata dan wajahnya. Sedangkan Jongin tetap tertidur, seakan tak terganggu dengan pergerakkan di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Membuat Kris beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan mendekati tubuh sang anak.

Perlahan Kris mengangkat tubuh Jongin.

"Kris hyung, kami pulang dulu." Ujar Daehyun pelan.

"Ahjushiii, kookie pulang dulu… huaahmmm." Gumam Jungkook sambil menguap, membuat sudut bibir Kris terangkat melihat tingkah lucu dari anak tetangganya itu. Sedangkan Taehyung, memilih memeluk tubuh Daehyun. Ah, sepertinya dia benar-benar mengantuk.

Setelah pamit, Daehyun, Taehyung, Jungkook dan Baekhyun pun pergi dari rumah keluarga Wu.

.

/….Just Like Now…./

Setelah Kris meletakkan tubuh Jongin di kamarnya, duda tampan itu balik lagi ke ruang tengah, ingin memindahkan tubuh Sehun yang masih tertidur di atas sofa. Namun sepertinya Kris tidak melakukan hal yang sama pada putra tannya, karena putra tampannya yang memiliki kulit putih itu terbangun dan menatapnya dengan sapasang mata sipit yang masih mengantuk.

"Kau terbangun?" tanya Kris, mengusap pelan rambut hitam sang anak. Mengusapnya lembut, membuat Sehun terbuai.

"Euughm, daddy…" gumam Sehun tak jelas. Kris tersenyum lembut melihat putra-nya yang memiliki wajah datar sepertinya itu, sekarang terlihat imut dan manis.

"Pindah ke kamar, yah? Ayo, daddy bantu." Kris memeluk tubuh Sehun dan mengangkatnya perlahan. Menuntun Sehun berjalan menaiki tangga dan setelahnya mereka sudah sampai di kamar Sehun.

Merebahkan tubuh sang anak perlahan, menata selimutnya sehingga Sehun merasa nyaman. Sehun kembali tertidur pulas. Dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, Kris mengusap kening Sehun. Mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit, mengecup sayang kening sang anak.

"Daddy menyayangi mu, Sehun-ah. Jadilah anak yang kuat. Kau dan Jongin, adalah harta berharga daddy. Kau dan Jongin adalah satu. Jadi, jangan pernah kau meninggalkannya lagi ya? Kalian harus selalu bersama. Karena daddy, mungkin tak akan selalu ada untuk kalian. Maaf, daddy selalu meniggalkan kalian hanya berdua. Tapi semua itu daddy lakukan hanya untuk membuat kalian bahagia. Mengurus kalian dan menghidupi kalian." Kris berucap pelan sambil mengusap sayang rambut Sehun.

"Daddy, tau. Kalian, sampai sekarang masih ingin merasakan sosok seorang ibu. Namun daddy tidak bisa menggantikan mommy kalian. Daddy tidak bisa berpaling dari Suho. Tidak mudah bagi daddy membagi hati ini pada yang lain. Daddy terlalu mencintai mommy kalian…"

Kris rasanya tak sanggup lagi. Setetes air mata turun, membasahi wajahnya yang lelah.

Beberapa saat Kris masih di posisinya. duduk ditepian kasur Sehun. Mengecup sekali lagi kening Sehun dan setelahnya iapun beranjak. Pergi kerah pintu dan menutupnya pelan.

Lelah sangat terasa di tubuhnya sekarang. Dan tidur adalah obat yang ia butuhkan sekarang.

.

.

.

Tbc…

.

Eumm, hai? *tampangpolos

Hehehee.. lumayan lama yah update-nya? maaf u_u'

Bukan bermaksud apa-apa, Cuma yah, feel untuk mengetik fic ini lagi turun-naik. Jadilah baru sekarang bisa dipublis. Saya lagi perang dingin dengan kembaran saya. Maaf..

Dan semua review readers akan saya jawab ringkas yah? Maaf tak bisa lagi balas satu-satu, maunya balas disini, tapi entar kepanjangan dan malah makan tempat. Mau balas lewat pm, tapi entar ganggu, ehehee..

Chaaa, pertanyaan yang langsung bikin saya bereksprei O.O adalah, kenapa Hun sama Jong ciuman? Errr… apa yah? Hubungan mereka apa? Mereka pacarankah? Entahlah, saya juga bingung/Plaak! Saya hanya membuat mereka berinteraksi seperti sepasang saudara yang terlalu menyayangi a.k.a brother complex untuk Sehun, tapi malah terkesan incest, yaah? Tapi semua tingkah mereka akan jelas kok seiring jalannya cerita ini. Perlahan akan jelas apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya. Tapi yang jelas mereka saudara kandung ._.v

Pertanyaan mengenai sakit Jongin udah di jawab sama Jongin sendiri yah.. truss, yang minta chankai mungkin di next chap. Truss, ah, yah satu pertanyaan lagi yang membuat saya gini lagi O.o, "calon menantu Luhan?" ohoho… siapa hayoo..? dan saya Cuma bilang, Sehun Cuma calon yah? Calon. Bisa jadi, gak jadi calon menantu si luhan. Dan yixing memang anaknya Luhan.

Dan terakhir, yah, cast nya itu Suho, yang dalam cerita ini adalah Joonmyun. Eerr, bagi yang nebak bener, selamat. Dan boleh kalau mau request, tapi lewat pm, yah.. bagi yang mau loh yaaa.

Udah ya?

Thanks to; **kimm bii/****jihanajiha9****/****Kamong Jjong**** /****/****novisaputri09****/amourkai/oracle88/****dhantieee****/FTafsih/****geash****/Kyukyuhanchun/tak dikenal/****Wiwitdyas1****/KaiNieris/****thiefhanie fha****/****Guest****/****nadia****/kimkaabear/JongIn/**** kai uke shipper****/Loveyoukai/love crackpair/sejin kim/guest/cute/enchris.727/NishiMala/k1mut/****... dan yang chapter sebelumnya.. gomawoo..^^**

Maap tak bisa balas review satu-satu u_u but, thanks for read, review, fav and folw... ^^ Terima kasih sudah menyukai ff ini ^^ sungguh, saya gak nyangka banyak yang suka dan menunggu ff ini. Saya pikir, cerita ini membosankan dan banyak yang mengabaikan. Tapi… gak juga. Makasih ^^

Terakhir, jangan jadi silent reader yaaa ^^

.

.

.

Review nya readers nim~

See in next chapterrr.. Pyoong!


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**Just Like Now**

By

Deushiikyungie

Cast :: Sehun/Kai, Kris/Kai, Kris/Sehun, Kris/suho, dll...

Disclaimer :: para pemain milik diri mereka masing-masing, keluarga mereka dan agensi masing-masing. Author Cuma meminjam nama mereka. Dan jangan di plagiat ya?

Genre :: Brothership, Family, lilt Romance, lilt humor

Summary :: Banyak yang ingin ia sampaikan tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja lidah nya kelu dan sulit untuk bersuara. Yang keluar hanya bisikan lirih. "Miss you, my love..." lirihnya.

Warning :: Shonen-ai/BL dan sejenisnya, GS, penulisan sesuai keinginan author, OOC, GaJe... awas Typo...

a/n: saya mengambil sudut pandang dari ketiga main cast dan author pov. Jadi mian kalau sedikit membingungkan…

tidak suka? Jangan maksa baca... tinggal back ajah...

Happy riding,,,

.

.

.

-Author POV-

Ah, akhirnya Jongin bisa kembali ke sekolah setelah dua hari kemarin ia diam di rumah. Kris memperbolehkan putra tan-nya kembali sekolah setelah Jongin meyakinkan –dibantu Luhan- jika dia sudah sehat dan baik-baik saja. Sambil tersenyum riang ia memeluk Kris yang mengangguk pelan dan menghela nafas pasrah. Jujur saja, Kris masih khawatir dengan kondisi kesehatan sang anak.

Dan seperti sebelumnya, pagi ini Kris mengantar Sehun dan Jongin ke sekolah. Selama di perjalanan, Kris hanya diam, membuat Sehun dan Jongin memandang sang daddy heran. Mereka tau, jika Kris adalah orang yang pendiam dan tak banyak bicara, namun keterdiaman Kris pagi ini terlihat berbeda. Dan kedua remaja itu penasaran dengan apa yang tengah dipikirkan sang daddy saat ini.

"Daddy," panggil Jongin.

"Hmm," respon Kris tanpa melihat sang anak.

"Ada apa? Daddy terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Jong. Daddy hanya sedang memikirkan pekerjaan di kantor,"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? "

Pertanyaan Sehun membuat Kris mengalihkan tatapannya sejenak pada kaca spion depan, menatap wajah Sehun dan Jongin yang terlihat penasaran. "Hahaa.. tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hanya pekerjaan yang semakin menumpuk. Tapi daddy janji, tidak akan pulang telat, kok." Ucapnya. Tersenyum kikuk dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

Sehun dan Jongin tidak percaya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang di pikirkan daddy mereka. Pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu sang daddy sehingga raut wajah Kris terlihat tak seperti biasanya. Gelisah dan terlihat memiliki beban yang berat- menurut mereka.

Namun sehun dan Jongin sepertinya tidak ingin mengganggu Kris lagi. Mereka memilih diam dan duduk dengan tenang hingga mobil hitam itu berhenti tepat di depan gerbang SM High School.

"Sayang, ingin makan apa nanti malam?" tanya Kris pada Jongin yang sedang menutup pintu mobil. "Makanan beberapa hari lalu daddy beli, sepertinya enak."

"Ooh… yang waktu itu ya. Ok. Hati-hati, sayang!"

Setelah memastikan Sehun dan Jongin masuk ke dalam sekolah, Kris pun kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Kembali terpikir olehnya sesuatu hal yang harus membuatnya berbohong pada kedua putranya. Sesuatu yang terus terpikirkan olehnya sejak ucapan Daehyun tempo lalu.

Pasangan, ya?

.

-...Just Like Now…-

Hari ini sepertinya akan menjadi hari yang membahagiakan bagi murid yang mendapat giliran memakai gedung seni. Kelas Jongin, kelas 12-B, ada pelajaran kesenian hari ini, yaitu melukis. Dan fasilitas terlengkap hanya ada di gedung itu.

Bukan karena di SM high school tidak memilki fasilitas yang lengkap untuk melukis namun, suasana ruangan, peralatan dan berbagai kebutuhan lain, gedung seni memiliki semuanya. Hampir seluruh murid di SM berharap dapat belajar dan menghabiskan waktu mereka di gedung itu. Namun apa daya, peraturan sudah tertera. Yang berhak memakai gedung itu hanya murid-murid SOPA dan karena gedung SM sendiri sudah lengkap fasilitasnya, jadi ada waktu tertentu dimana setiap murid bisa menghabiskan waktu mereka disana, bebas. Singkatnya, setiap kelas mendapat giliran untuk bisa belajar di gedung seni.

Kembali pada Jongin. Melukis adalah salah satu hobi Jongin. Jongin suka menggambar dan melukis sesuatu yang terlintas dipikirannya maupun yang menarik perhatiannya sebagai objek lukisannya.

Ada satu hal sangat ingin Jongin lakukan selain melukis, yaitu menari. Menari adalah satu hal yang paling ingin ia lakukan. Jongin ingin menari, menari apa saja. Jongin suka menonton pertunjukan tari dan melihat dance-street bersama Sehun dan Kris. Jongin ingin menari tapi tidak boleh. Tidak di izinkan.

Jongin ingin menari tapi tubuhnya seakan menolak untuk itu. Jongin ingin, tapi tidak bisa.

Pernah suatu hari ia menari di ruang dance sendirian yang waktu itu sedang kosong karena masih di jam belajar. Ia senang dapat melakukan hal yang sangat ingin di lakukannya. Menghidupkan music di handphone-nya dan memasang earphone. Jongin menari sesuai gerakan yang ia lihat sewaktu pertunjukan tari waktu itu, ballet. Gerakan yang ringan menurutnya. Tidak ada hentakan dan terasa menyenangkan baginya.

Terus menari hingga ia lupa dengan waktu. Ia lupa dan melupakan nada lagu yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Semakin cepat ritme lagu, semakin cepat gerakan yang ia buat. Mengabaikan peluh yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya, nafas yang terputus-putus membuat ia sedikit kewalahan namun lagu masih berputar. Jongin ingin menari sampai selesai.

Namun keinginanya hanya sebatas ingin. Tubuhnya tak mendukung dan di 2 menit lagu berakhir, ia pun ambruk.

Nafasnya sangat berat, dadanya sangat sesak seakan ada yang menghimpitnya. Peluh membasahi wajah hingga sekujur tubunya. Wajahnya pucat, kekurangan oksigen dan darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya terasa sangat lambat. Jongin mulai pusing. Ia ingin memberitahu Sehun, namun menggerakkan satu jari saja rasanya sangat berat. Tubuhnya melemah. Sangat lemas.

Beruntung saat itu, Jungkook yang iseng membuka pintu ruang dance setelah kembali dari perpustakaan, terkejut melihat sosok Jongin yang terbaring lemah di lantai coklat itu. Terlihat mengenaskan dengan nafas barat dan putus-putus, keringat di sekujur tubuh dan wajah pucat pasi Jongin. Dengan cepat Jungkook berlari ke kelas Sehun dan mengatakan apa yang dilihatnya dan setelahnya…. Jongin masuk ke rumah sakit.

Dan Jongin benci rumah sakit.

Ia tidak ingin lagi berakhir di sana. Apalagi melihat Sehun dan Kris yang begitu menghawatirkannya. Wajah cemas dan takut itu. Kembali dilihatnya lagi.

Jongin tak ingin membuat mereka seperti itu terus. Selalu menghawatirkan dirinya. Namun apa dayanya.

Tapi Jongin sangat ingin menari. Jongin ingin menari.

Ah, kembali pada kelas melukis. Sekarang Jongin dan Taemin, teman sekelasnya yang sangat mirip dengannya tengah mendengarkan arahan dari Anh songsaengnim. Arahan mengenai apa yang akan mereka lukis sekarang, bagaimana membuat lukisan itu terlihat nyata dan hidup, bagaimana menggambarkan suatu ekspresi yang natural. Dan intinya adalah mereka akan melukis suatu objek hidup. Baik manusia, hewan, tumbuhan atau kombinasi diantaranya.

Tepat sang guru selesai menerangkan, terdengar suara peluit dari arah luar. Tepatnya dari lapangan luas di bawah sana. Sontak beberapa murid yang duduk di dekat jendela melihat keluar dan tak butuh waktu lama, suara bising oleh teriakan para gadis terdengar.

Di sana, di lapangan basket tengah berlangsung latihan basket dari sekolah seberang. Murid SOPA kelas satu, khususnya laki-laki yang tengah berolah raga. Jongin dan Taemin yang duduk di dekat jendela juga ikut melihat senior mereka berlatih. Mereka terlihat kagum, tak jauh berbeda dengan murid yang lain. Perhatian mereka teralihkan dari kelas melukis ke arah sekumpulan pemuda tampan dan tinggi di lapangan basket.

Melihat murid-muridnya yang lebih tertarik melihat yang ada di lapangan basket, guru Ahn pun mulai kesal. Ia ingin memerintahkan semua muridnya untuk kembali fokus pada kanvas mereka, namun sepertinya kurang efektif. Jadilah ia keluar dari kelas itu dan muncul di lapangan basket. Berbincang sedikit dengan Bang songsaengnim, dan kemudian guru olah raga itu memerintahkan semua muridnya untuk pergi ke lapangan indoor. Membuahkan seruan kekesalan dari murid SOPA yang sudah lama ingin bermain di sana, namun belum mereka memulai latihan malah di suruh pindah.

Jongin yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh pelan bersama Taemin. Sepintas ia melihat sosok familiar di matanya. Sebelum semua pemuda itu pergi, dengan teliti ia lihat lagi segerombolan pemuda tinggi di bawah sana dan yap! Terlihat olehnya namja tinggi, tampan dan terlihat menyemangati kawannya yang di rangkulnya. Namja yang beberapa waktu lalu bertemu dengannya.

Aah… Jongin jadi ingin berbincang dengan senior tinggi satu itu. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, Jongin belum tau nama si namja tinggi. Mungkin setelah kelas melukis selesai ia bisa pergi ke lapangan indoor bersama Taemin.

Dan itu adalah rencana Jongin setelah ia mengirim pesan pada Sehun untuk tidak menemuinya nanti di kelas saat jam istirahat.

.

-…Just Like Now…-

-Jongin POV-

"Ish, Taemin jelek! Sahabat macam apa dia, tidak mau menemaniku malah kabur ke kantin. Haah… jadinya aku harus mencari sendiri," dumel ku. Sedikit menghentakkan kakiku, kesal.

Sekarang aku tengah berjalan di lorong kelas musik yang langsung berhubungan dengan lorong menuju lapangan indoor. Semoga saja aku bisa bertemu dengan hyung tinggi itu, sedikit berbincang dan setelahnya aku pergi ke kantin. Ah, untung saja Sehun tadi memperbolehkanku untuk pergi sendiri, kalau tidak, rasanya aku kurang nyaman. Ah, entahlah.

Selintas, aku melihat ke dalam ruang musik lewat jendela dan… ah! Tunggu, sepertinya ada seseorang di dalam sana? Siapa? Kenapa dia bisa masuk ke ruang musik? Ah, sebaiknya aku masuk dan memastikan siapa yang berada di dalam.

.

Cklek

Tidak di kunci, pantas saja ada yang bisa masuk. Perlahan aku masuk dan menutup pintu dengan pelan. Berjalan mengendap-endap dan melihat kesekeliling ruangan yang terang oleh cahaya dari luar.

Jreeng~

Oh, suara gitar? Siapa yang bermain gitar? Ah, aku benar-benar penasaran jadinya…

Aku sedikit melangkah lebih cepat, melewati beberapa sekat yang membatasi ruang musik yang luas. Sedikit kagum dengan alat-alat musik yang tertata rapi di setiap sisi ruangan. Saat aku berbelok aku melihat- oh!

"Whaahh…. Hebat sekali. Gitar yang keren dan nadanya pun masih terdengar jernih. Khekeke.. aku beruntung sekali bisa kabur ke sini,"

"Loh, hyung?" itukan si hyung tinggi? Orang yang sedari tadi aku cari?

Srett!

"Ah! Kau? Ka- kau, ke- kenapa, kenapa bisa ada di sini?" dia tiba-tiba berdiri dan menatapku terkejut. Kenapa dia terlihat kaget sekali saat melihatku? Ckh, aku bukan hantu. Tapi matanya membulat, terlihat lucu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa hyung bisa masuk ke sini? Bukankah murid di larang masuk ke ruang musik tanpa izin?"

"Oh, itu… Yah, itu… aku tadi kabur dan- dan, karena pintu tidak di kunci, makannya aku masuk. Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau ini ruang musik, hehehee…"

Jawabannya sedikit membuatku bingung. Ia juga terlihat kikuk. Ah, sudahlah. "Begitu… umm, hyung. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," ucapku. Melangkah ke arah piano dan duduk di sana. Pianonya tertutup, padahal aku ingin memainkannya. Eyy, begini-begini aku lumayan jago main piano loh!

Aku menatap senior tinggi itu tenang, tapi kenapa dia terlihat tidak tenang?

"Ap- apa?" kenapa dia tergagap begitu?

"Hyung kenapa gagap seperti itu? Hyung tidak sedang sakit kan?" tanyaku heran, menatapnya selidik. Aku heran sendiri dengan tingkah namja di depanku ini, dia kikuk dan salah tingkah. Kenapa ya?

"Eoh? Benarkah? Tidak- aku baik-baik saja. Heumm, hanya tidak menyangka saja, bisa bertemu dengan mu, di sini."

"Hehee.. aku juga tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan hyung di sini. Tadi saja aku pikir hyung sedang bersama teman-teman hyung,"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada cello yang berada di seberangku, aku jadi ingin memainkannya.

.

-…Just Like Now…-

-Author POV-

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada alat gesek yang terletak di seberangnya. Chanyeol menatap dalam remaja dengan kulit tan di hadapannya itu. Ada satu rasa yang tak terduga olehnya muncul tiba-tiba di hatinya. Rasa suka? Entahlah, Chanyeol kurang paham. Tapi ia merasa senang saat melihat wajah manis itu tersenyum. Tunggu, mungkinkah Chanyeol benar-benar menyukai remaja di depannya itu?

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Chanyeol yang mulai merasa nyaman dengan suasana yang mulai tidak kaku dan canggung tadi, menurutnya.

"Ung? Oh! Aah, aku hampir lupa. Hehe.. aku mencari hyung," jawab Jongin kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol.

"Mencari ku? Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, meletakkan gitar yang sedari tadi ia mainkan di samping piano.

"Ungg… itu, ak- aku ingin bertanya, nama hyung siapa? Waktu itu aku tidak sempat bertanya. Karena hari ini aku ada kelas melukis di gedung ini dan juga tadi pagi aku lihat hyung di lapangan basket, yaah.. jadi, mungkin bisa bertemu?" jawab Jongin, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Membuat ia tampak lucu, di mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat mendengar alasan kenapa pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu bisa ada di gedung yang sama dengannya. Terlebih alasan kenapa ia mencari dirinya? Ingin bertanya siapa nama ku? Oh, bolehkah Chanyeol tersenyum seperti orang idot sekarang? Ah tidak! Tidak boleh, kau bisa merusak image tampan mu, Chanyeol. Tapii… kenapa laki-laki di depannya ini terlihat sangat lucu?

"Kau ingin tau siapa namaku? Kenapa kau ingin tau? Ini kau bisa melihatnya di baju ku,"

"Eoh? Di baju mu? Hyung kau bodoh atau apa? Kau kan sedang memakai baju olah raga. Iiish, hyung aneh,"

"Eh? Be- benarkah?"

Chanyeol merasa benar-benar bodoh sekarang! Aaaih, kenapa ia lupa jika saat ini ia tengah memakai baju olah raga? Aah, Chanyeol pikir ia memakai seragam sekolahnya sekarang. Aduuh, malu kan./

"Eh, khehehe… kau benar. Aku sedang memakai baju olah raga. Ehumm, baiklah perkenalkan, nama hyung Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Kau bisa memanggilku, Chan-hyung?" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, sedikit kikuk.

"Ah! Aku panggil Chanyeol hyung saja! Khekee.. nama ku Jongin, Wu Jongin. Salam kenal, Chanyeol hyung.." Jongin tersenyum lebar setelah memperkenalkan dirinya, membuat sesuatu di dada Chanyeol berdetak tak beraturan.

Deg deg deg.

Ah…. Kalau begini, pastilah Chanyeol sudah jatuh pada pesona pemuda di depannya ini. Lihatlah, pemuda tampan itu terkekeh ringan dan tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah polos Jongin.

Mereka larut dalam perbincangan hingga Chanyeol menawarkan makanan yang untung saja sempat ia ambil di lokernya sebelum kabur ke ruang musik setelah latihan basket tadi. Ugh, kabur. Ia hanya tak ingin membersihkan lapangan basket saja setelah latihan. Dasar.

.

Sehun tengah berjalan di lorong kelas. Sebentar lagi ia mencapai lorong yang menghubungkan gedung SM dengan gedung Seni.

Pemuda putih itu sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Aah, sepertinya ia tengah berbalas pesan dengan seseorang. Hum, siapa ya?

"Khekekee, Xing-Xing nunaa, kau lucu sekali, eoh?"

Hum, Xi Yixing, ternyata.

"Haa… nuna, aku semakin menyayangimu saja sepertinya. Huh, kapan kita bisa bertemu? Aku merindukan mu…" gumamnya, sambil menatap lembut paras manis seorang gadis yang menjadi wallpaper ponselnya.

"Aku menyayagi mu dan Jongin. kalian adalah hidup ku. Jangan sampai sakit atau terluka. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan jika kalian merasakan sakit 'itu'. Rasanya akulah yang merasakan sakit itu. Hmm, Aku di sini menjaga Jongin, sedangkan kau, kau sendirian di sana, nuna. Tak kah kau merindukan ku juga?"

Sejenak, Sehun berhenti di tengah lorong. Ia menghadap jendela dan menatap langit yang tampak cerah. Langit biru yang indah…

"Rasanya aku ingin tertawa terus jika kau berada di sini bersama kami. Khe, jika kau di sini, Jongin pasti selalu menempel padamu dan mengacuhkan aku. Padahal, kau itu kan milikku."

Kembali ia berjalan setelah menyimpan ponselnya di saku celana. Beberapa langkah ia berjalan, terdengar olehnya langkah kaki seseorang. Dan yah, sedetik setelahnya ia tau siapa seseorang itu. Jongin, sedikit berlari ke arahnya setelah belokan di ujung lorong.

"Sehun!" teriak Jongin semangat dan hap! Jongin pun melompat ke dalam pelukan Sehun setelah dalam jarak yang dekat. Ah, Sehun jadi penasaran kenapa Jongin terlihat bahagia sekali? Apa yang membuat kemabarannya itu terlihat begitu semangat dan ceria?

"Yah, kau kenapa?"

"Hehehee… kau tau, aku tadi bertemu dengan sunbae lucu! Hahaa.."

"Sunbae? Baekhyun hyung?"

"Bukan! Dia- ah, nanti saja aku ceritakan. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Ayo ke kelas!"

Dengan semangat, pemuda manis itu menarik lengan sang kembaran setelah melepas pelukannya. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan Jognin memeluk lengan Sehun erat. Tersenyum cerah. Seperti hari ini yang sangat cerah.

Selama di perjalanan menuju kelas, banyak yang melirik mereka bahkan ada yang berteriak hyper/? saat salah satu di antara dua idola sekolah itu memberikan senyum kepada mereka. Ah, tentu saja itu Jongin. Tidak mungkin Sehun membalas senyum mereka. Bisa-bisa seluruh murid perempuan bisa di larikan ke rumah sakit karena mimisan/ ups, berlebihan.

Tak hanya para yeoja yang menjadi fans mereka, tapi juga namja. Dari kelas satu hingga yang seangkatan dengan mereka. Bahkan guru-guru sekalipun, sangat menyukai mereka. Wu Sehun dan Wu Jongin. Kembar non-identik. Tak hanya paras mereka yang menawan tapi juga sikap mereka yang bisa di bilang freandly, tapi pengecualian untuk Sehun. Tetap.

Wu Sehun yang dingin dan pendiam. Dan bisa berubah kejam jika ada yang menyakiti saudaranya. Sehun dan Jongin selalu berdua. Tak sedikit yang mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih karena perhatian Sehun pada Jongin yang jelas terlihat begitu menyayangi dan melindungi Jongin. selalu tersenyum jika sang kembaran tertawa bahagia. Dan berubah datar dan masam jika sang kembaran sedih atau terluka.

Sehun dan Jongin itu satu.

Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa memisahkan mereka.

Dan semua juga pasti berfikir, jika ada satu hubungan lain selain hubungan saudara kandung di antara mereka.

Satu hubungan yang hanya mereka yang tau. Hanya mereka, bahkan Kris, sang daddy pun tidak tau atau mungkin belum menyadari apa hubungan itu.

Entahlah. Mereka hanya berlaku sesuai kehendak mereka. Saling menyayangi dan memberikan perhatian. Selalu berdua. Tak membiarkan seorangpun memasuki kehidupan mereka.

Tapi, mungkin saja ada pengecualiannya. Ah, entahlah…

.

-…Just Like Now…-

"Ghzzz… mereka benar-benar menyebalkan! Ckh. Kalau bukan Nona Park yang memintaku, aku juga tidak mau mengantarkan pesanan makanan ini. Ahh… menyebalkan!"

Junmyoon mengerutu selama perjalanan menuju gedung perusahaan besar yang memesan makanan di restoran tempat ia bekerja. Yah, pelayan restoran d'Park Restouran itusekarang sedang mengantarkan paket makan siang.

Setelah memasuki gedung besar dan… mewah itu, pria yang masih terbilang manis itu pun langsung menuju resepsionis. "Hmm, permisi. Apa saya bisa bertemu dengan Jung Daehyun?" tanya nya sopan.

"Oh, apakah anda sudah memiliki janji?"

"Janji? Um, yah. Saya ingin mengantarkan pesanan makan siang. Beliau sudah memesan di restoran kami."

"Oh! Ah, ya. Baiklah. Anda bisa langsung menuju lantai 7. Di sana ada ruang rapat dan sekretaris Jung sudah menunggu di sana."

"Ah, baiklah. Terimakasih. Tapi pesanannya bagaimana?"

"Um, sebentar."

Beberapa saat wanita itu menelpon seseorang dan setelahnya datang dua orang laki-laki. Junmyoon menyerahkan makanan yang ia bawa pada orang-orang HRD tersebut.

Setelahnya iapun memasuki lift dan menuju lantai 7 untuk menemui Jung Daehyun untuk meminta tanda tangannya sebagai tanda serah terima.

Sesampainya Junmyoon di sana, dengan cepat ia berjalan ke arah lobby di lantai itu dan melihat seorang namja yang tengah membereskan berkas. Ah, pasti itu sekretaris Jung. Baru saja ia melangkah tiba-tiba saja sebuah pintu terbuka dan-

BRUKH!

"Akh! Sakit… hey! Kalau mau buka pintu, hati-hati dong," seru Junmyoon kesal, mengusap bagian belakang tubuhnya yang sakit an wajahnya juga yang terkena pintu. Uggh… benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan, menurutnya.

"Aaah, seharusnya kau yang hati-hati," suara berat di depannya menyadarkan pria manis itu dari gumamamnnya tentang betapa sialnya hari ini.

Junmyoon tidak menjawab. Dan beberapa saat setelahnya, secara bersamaan mereka mengangkat kepala mereka dan-

Deg!

.

.

.

Tbc…

.

.

Hi!

Gk banyak oceh saya.

Langsung balas review, seperti biasa langsung semuanya aja.

Chapter kemarin membosankan yah? Tak tau kenapa yah, begitulah yang bisa saya buat. Maaf u_u/ soal perasaan Sehun ke Jongin itu apa.. ya tetap seperti itu, readers bisa artikan sendiri, saya gak mau main rahasiaan lagi. Rasanya beban juga jadinya. Maaf u_u/ dari review yang saya baca, banyak yang minta jangan incest, say amah setuju aja karena dari awal sudah begitu kan? Dan maaaf bagi yang gak suka atau gak rela Hun sama Jong bersatu./ yang minta ChanKai udah kan? Mereka masih malu-malu kucing karena masih baru-baru gitu… baru kenal./ yang soal Luhan bilang Sehun calon menatu err.. lihat di next chap yahh…/di chapter ini Kris sama Junmyoon belum pasti bertemu. Tunggu di next chapter….

Udah ya?

Sekali lagi maaf bagi yang gak suka pairnya atau ceritanya. Karena saya gak mau melenceng dari ide awal. Kalo di robah, jadi harus di ubah dari awal kan?

Thanks to; **Kamong Jjong****/****novisaputri09****/****geash****/ Kyukyuhanchun/ FTafsih/kimm bii/cute/tak /****dhantieee****/KaiNieris/****Wiwitdyas1****/k1mut/Guest/nadia/thiefhanie fha/kai uke /blissfulxo/HunKai94****... dan yang chapter sebelumnya.. gomawoo..^^**

Thanks for read, review, fav and folw... ^^ Terima kasih sudah menyukai dan menunggu lanjutan ff ini ^^

Err.. haruskah saya cantumkan "No Review, No Update"?

Ok. Sekian.

See next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**Just Like Now**

By

Deushiikyungie

Cast :: Sehun/Kai, Kris/Kai, Kris/Sehun, Kris/suho, dll...

Disclaimer :: para pemain milik diri mereka masing-masing, keluarga mereka dan agensi masing-masing. Author Cuma meminjam nama mereka. Dan jangan di plagiat ya?

Genre :: Brothership, Family, lilt Romance, lilt humor

Summary :: Banyak yang ingin ia sampaikan tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja lidah nya kelu dan sulit untuk bersuara. Yang keluar hanya bisikan lirih. "Miss you, my love..." lirihnya.

Warning :: Shonen-ai/BL dan sejenisnya, GS, penulisan sesuai keinginan author, OOC, GaJe... awas Typo...

a/n: saya mengambil sudut pandang dari ketiga main cast dan author pov. Jadi mian kalau sedikit membingungkan…

tidak suka? Jangan maksa baca... tinggal back ajah...

Happy riding,,,

.

.

.

-Author POV-

Junmyeon seketika terkejut saat melihat siapa yang tengah ia marahi. Seorang pemuda yang dulu pernah ia pukul karena tidak berlaku sopan padanya sewaktu di restoran seminggu yang lalu.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan pemuda di depannya itu yang juga terkejut melihat dirinya dengan membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Kau!/Kau!"

Seru mereka bersamaan, saling menunjuk satu sama lain. Sebelum namja yang lebih dewasa sempat kembali protes tiba-tiba terdengar suara beratdari arah belakang Junmyeon. Membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?" tanya namja tinggi dengan wajah tampan dan datarnya, menatap datar kedua namja yang masih terduduk di lantai. Seorang yang kenali dan seorang lagi yang memakai topi sehingga membuat ia sulit melihat wajah namja yang duduk membelakanginya itu.

"Ah! Wu sajangnim! Maaf, tadi aku tidak sengaja membuat orang ini jatuh," ucap namja muda itu dengan aksen korea yang aneh di telinga Junmyeon. Ah, orang China kah? Pemuda itu langsung berdiri menghadap seorang namja yang ia panggil Wu sajangnim.

Junmyeon tak langsung berdiri. Ia sedikit berdecak kesal dan meraih note-nya dan tas kecilnya. Setelahnya ia berdiri sembari merapikan bajunya kemudia menatap datar pemuda di hadapannya.

"Hei, kau-"

"Ugh, apa?"

Deg!

Wu- Kris sontak terkejut saat namja yang berdiri membelakanginya itu tiba-tiba berbalik saat ia panggil. Raut wajah terkejut dan tak percaya jelas terlukis di wajah tampannya yang mematung melihat wajah namja di depannya itu. Rupa wajah seseorang yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya. Garis wajah yang sangat ia rindukan. Tidak- tidak mungkin dia, kan? Wajah itu- mirip dengan mendiang sang istri.

Tidak- tentu saja tidak. Dia- dia namja- tapi,

Tak ada pergerakan maupun ucapan yang keluar untuk menjawap pertanyaan namja di depannya itu. Kris terdiam hingga Daehyun menghampiri mereka, namun pria itu pun juga terkejut dan terdiam saat dengan jelas ia menatap wajah pria yang lebih pendek di antara mereka. Menatap tak percaya namja bertopi itu.

Wajah yang… mirip dengan mendiang istri sang bos.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam hingga Junmyeon membuka suaranya karena tidak nyaman dan sedikit risih dengan pandangan kedua namja- yang ia akui tampan, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda namun memiliki satu arti yang sama.

"Ehm, maaf. Bisa aku bertemu dengan Jung Daehyun-ssi?" tanya Junmyeon pelan. Namun membuat Kris dan Daehyun tersentak keras. Pemuda di antara mereka hanya terdiam dan bingung dengan situasi yang tengah terjadi.

Daehyun sedikit berdehem sebelum berucap, "Ya. Saya Jung Daehyun. Ada apa?" Daehyun berhasil mengendalikan dirinya dan menjawab pertanyaan Junmyeon yang langsung menyerahkan bill pembayaran untuk ditanda tangani.

"Ah, ini. Silahkan tanda tangan pelunasan makanan yang anda pesan," ucap Junmyeon cepat. Entah kenapa ia merasa harus segera pergi dari sana.

Daehyun, sekilas melirik namja dengan wajah yang- harus ia akui, mirip dengan mendiang Wu Suho itu sebelum menandatangani kertas yang di sodorkan padanya.

Setelah selesai, Junmyeon mengucapkan terima kasih dan bergegas pergi dari sana. Tapi, beberapa langkah lagi ia mencapai pintu lift, terdengar olehnya suara berat yang dalam namun terdengar resah, membuat namja dengan wajah lumayan manis itu berbalik. Berbalik menghadap Kris yang menatapnya dalam dan… rindu?

"Maaf, ada apa?" tanya Junmyeon sopan. Berusaha sopan karena sedari Kris menatapnya tadi, ia merasa tidak nyaman.

Sesaat Kris tak langsung menjawab. Ia kehilangan kata-kata dan sulit untuk berucap. Namun ia harus mengutarakan isi pikirannya. "Ka- kau. Nama- nama mu, siapa?"

Sungguh! Ia merasa ia bukanlah seorang Kris Wu sekarang. Lihatlah, ia terlihat kikuk dan berbicara dengan terbata-bata. Sungguh bukan dirinya sekali. Apa… apa karena namja pengatar makanan itu? si pemuda tinggi di sana benar-benar bingung dan penasaran.

Ting!

Tepat saat pintu lift terbuka, Junmyeon balas menatap Kris tenang. Entah kenapa, ia merasa aneh saat kedua mata elang Kris menatap dirinya, intens dan penuh arti yang sulit ia tebak. "Kim Junmeyon imnida. Permisi."

Setelahnya, namja dengan tubuh pendek itupun menghilang di balik pintu lift. Meninggalkan seorang pemuda yang kebingungan, Daehyun yang terdiam bergelut dengan pikirannya dan Kris. Pria yang masih sangat tampan di usianya yang tak lagi muda itu, terdiam seribu kata. Pikirannya langsung melayang pada rupa wajah mendiang sang istri yang termat di cintainya.

Sosok yang masih sangat membekas di ingatannya, hatinya. Dan sekarang- beberapa menit yang lalu, ia kembali menatap wajah itu. Tapi ini berbeda! Ia tidak sama, tidak. Dia-

"Kris ahjushi? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara pemuda di depannya membuat ia kembali dari pikirannya tentang namja yang beberapa saat lalu di lihatnya. Menghadap pemuda tampan dengan lingkar mata seperti panda itu. Menghela nafas kasar, ia berucap. "Ya, ahjushi baik-baik saja."

"Oh, ya. Kalau begitu, kapan meetingnya bisa di mulai?"

-…Just Like Now…-

Jongin dan Sehun sekarang berada di lapangan basket. Seperti biasa, saat jam pulang mereka akan bermain-main dulu sebelum pulang dan sebenarnya dua bocah (read: Jungkook dan Taehyung) ikut bersama mereka. Tapi karena mereka ada les jadilah hanya kedua Wu itu sekarang menghabiskan waktu mereka di sekolah. Yaah, sembari menunggu sore.

Tapi sebentar lagi jam 4 dan waktunya pulang. Sehun teringat sesuatu tentang ucapan Jongin saat istirahat tadi.

"Jong," panggilnya.

"Hmm,"

"Kau bilang tadi akan memberitahu ku senior yang kau temui saat istirahat tadi,"

"Uh? Ooh, iya! Hehee, untung kau ingat. Ah, dia namanya Park Chanyeol, kelas 10 SOPA high school. Sebenarnya aku sudah bertemu dua kali dengannya dulu,"

"Dua kali? Kapan?"

"Itu… waktu kita ke supermarket setelah pulang dari makan siang bersama daddy. Aku tak sengaja melihatnya kesusahan saat mengambil kotak susu, jadi aku membantunya. Dan yang kedua waktu… eehm, itu,"

Jongin ragu melanjutkan ucapannya, tapi melihat Sehun yang menatapnya menuntut jadilah ia jawab dengan sedikit mendesah, " Aah.. Itu, saat aku dan Tae pergi ke SOPA dan aku hampir jatuh karena terpeleset- tapi untung saja Chanyeol hyung langsung menangkapku. Jadi- jadi aku tidak jatuh ke tanah…"

Huuft, Sehun hanya menghela nafas kasar mendengar ucapan kembarannya itu. Ia sedikit kaget saat Jongin bilang ia hampir jatuh karena terpeleset. Ckh, dasar ceroboh.

"Lalu, kau bertemu lagi dengannya?"

"Ya. Sebenarnya aku yang mencarinya. Aku ingin berterima kasih padanya untuk yang waktu itu. Yaah, dan aku bertemu dengannya di ruang musik. Dan kau tau Hun? Dia hebat sekali bermain gitar! Akh, Chanyeol hyung juga tampan dan tinggi, loh."

Sehun menatap Jongin dalam diam. Ada satu rasa tak suka saat ia mendengar Jongin memuji orang lain. Tapi… ah, ia jadi penasaran, seperti apa namja yang membuat Jongin terlihat seperti seorang _fanboy _seperti ini? Ini tidak baik.

"Bisa kau tunjukkan orangnya? Bukankah.. umm, setengah jam lagi murid-murid SOPA pulang?"

"Eoh? Kau penasaran? Ah, ok! Bagaimana kalau sekarang saja kita kesana? Ayo!"

Dan merekapun akhirnya membereskan barang-barang mereka dan beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka.

.

-K-J-S-J-

.

Sehun dan Jongin berdiri di seberang jalan di depan SOPA high school. Jongin duduk-duduk di pembatas jalan, sedangkan remaja putih itu bersandar pada pohon besar yang menjadi pelindung mereka dari sinar matahari sore.

Lumayan lama mereka menunggu hingga terdengar oleh mereka bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring. Dan beberapa saat setelahnya semua murid SOPA pun keluar dari gedung megah itu. Dengan teliti Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya menatap setiap siswa yang keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

Beberapa siswa yang menyadari jika ada dua orang murid SM high school dan merekapun berhenti sejenak untuk melihat mereka. Tak sedikit juga di antara mereka, terutama para siswi berhenti dan menatap mereka dengan berbagai pandangan. Terutama Sehun. Sehun yang tampan dan terlihat dewasa meski lebih muda dari mereka.

Dan seperti biasa, Sehun dan Jongin mengacuhkan mereka hingga kedua mata bulat Jongin menangkap wajah yang familiar baginya. Chanyeol berjalan tergesa-gesa di belakang seorang namja dengan tubuh lebih pendek dari namja Park itu dan dua orang namja yang ia kenal.

"Chanyeol hyung!"

Teriakan Jongin kembali membuat mereka menjadi perhatian para siswa SOPA. Terutama yang dipanggil namanya yang langsung mencari suara teriakan itu. Dan skak! Kedua mata Chanyeol pun membulat dan ia berseru keras dengan suara beratnya. Membuat ketiga namja di depannya refleks menutup telinga mereka.

"Jongin-ah!"

Jongin berbalik menghadap Sehun dan meminta sang kembaran menggikutinya pergi menuju ke-empat siswa SOPA itu yang berdiri di depan gerbang.

"Loh, Sehun? Jongin? kenapa kalian ada disini?" Baekhyun -salah satu diantara tiga namja di depan Chanyeol- terkejut melihat Wu bersaudara itu.

"Hai, Beak-hyung. Aku ingin menemui Chanyeol hyung."

"Chanyeol? Kau kenal dengan namja tiang ini?"

"Yah, Baekhyun hyung, apa yang kau katakan?"

"Jangan protes, kau memang tinggi seperti tiang listrik. Dasar Dobi,"

Chanyeol hanya bisa menahan kekesalannya dan menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak pada Jongdae yang mengatainya Dobi. Ugh, dasar bebek jelek, gerutunya.

Sehun dan Jongin hanya menatap polos tiga orang di depan mereka. Manik coklat Jongin beralih pada Seokjin yang berdiri di samping Baekhyun, "Hai Jin hyung!" sapanya.

"Hai juga Jongin, kenapa kalian belum pulang?" tanya Seokjin.

"Aku dan Sehun ingin bertemu Chanyeol hyung, Jin hyung" Jawab Jongin.

"Ada apa kalian ingin bertemu dengan ku?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Hanya ingin melihat mu saja." Jawaban datar Sehun membuat ia menjadi pusat perhatian dari ke empat murid SOPA itu. Sedangkan Jongin hanya tersenyum garing, "Sehun penasaran seperti apa Chanyeol hyung itu, yah jadinya kami menunggu di sini,"

Baekhyun, Seokjin, Jongdae dan Chanyeol hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar alasan kenapa dua Wu bersaudara itu bisa berada di sana. Aah, mereka polos sekali.

"Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Baek, Jongdae ah aku pergi duluan," Seokjin teringat dengan pekerjaannya. "Kau pergi sekarang? Kenapa tidak bersama-sama saja? Kau bisa menumpang dengan sepedaku," ucap Baekhyun.

"Tidak Baek, aku tidak ingin merepotkan mu-"

"Memangnya hyung mau kemana?" Jongin memotong ucapan Seokjin. Menatap bertanya pada Baekhyun dan Seokjin.

"Itu... hyung mau pergi bekerja di restoran d'Park Restouran,"

"d'Park Restouran? Loh itukan restoran milik keluarga ku? Hyung bekerja disana? Jadi apa? Kenapa aku tidak tau?"

Plak!

"Ah! Jongdae hyung kenapa kau pukul kepalaku?"

"Kau, kalau bertanya jangan beruntun seperti itu, satu-satu Chanyeol,"

"Hyung ak-"

"Hyung siapa? Kenapa dari tadi memukul Chanyeol hyung terus?"

"Eh?"

Haa… Baekhyun dan Seokjin hanya bisa bernafas lelah saat lagi-lagi Jongin memotong ucapan orang. Dasar tidak sopan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sifat remaja itu memang seperti itu terlebih sikap Sehun juga yang datar dan dingin. Bicara hanya seperlunya saja. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Jongdae, mereka hanya terdiam saat remaja berkulit tan itu menghentikan perdebatan mereka, menatap Jongin bingung namun tak lama karena Jongdae paham maksud pertanyaan remaja di depannya itu.

"Oh ya, kalian belum mengenalku ya? Kenalkan, namaku Kim Jongdae, sepupu Chanyeol dan teman sekelas Baekhyun dan Seokjin. Salam kenal!" ucap Jongdae tersenyum manis.

"Jongdae hyung? Apa kau murid baru juga? Waah…aku tak menyangka hyung bisa berteman dengan Baek-hyung yang cerewet dan menyebalkan ini," ucap Jongin.

"Yah! Jongin apa maksud mu eoh?" seru Baekhyun kesal yang diacuhkan Jongin. "Hyung, kenalkan aku Wu Jongin dan ini kembaranku Wu Sehun! Hehe… tidak mirip yah.. karena kami kembar non-identik. Tapi kami saudara kandung kok!" jelas Jongin, mengusap leher belakangnya pelan. Tapi tingkahnya yang malu-malu itu malah membuat dirinya terlihat manis.

Chanyeol dan Jongdae tentu tak percaya, tapi… sepertinya mereka harus percaya kalau dua remaja didepan mereka saudara kandung. Kembar non-identik, dan bukankah itu merupakan hal yang sudah biasa?

"Ne, Jongin ah, kami percaya kok."

"Err… jadi, apa aku bisa pergi sekarang?" Seokjin berucap pelan membuat yang lain langsung menatapnya. "Hyung, bagaimana kalau pergi bersama-sama saja? Aku dan Jongdae hyung juga ingin pergi ke restoran,"

"Memangnya mau pergi dengan apa?"

"Jalan kaki saja, hyung." Celetuk Jongin. "Hehee… Aku dan Sehun ingin ikut juga, boleh ne hyungdeul?"

Aah… bagaimana mereka bisa menolak jika Jongin meminta ikut bersama mereka dengan ekpresi seperti itu? Lihatlah tingkahnya itu, cengiran lebar, kedua matanya yang membualat lucu dan kedua tangan yang meremas pelan tas sekolahnya. Ugh, menggemaskan?

"Eeh, ten- tentu saja boleh. Kalian boleh ikut. Dan juga… sepertinya tempatnya tidak jauh, tapi kita harus naik bis dulu." Jawab Seokjin.

"Naik bis? Lalu sepeda ku?"

"Bagaimana kalau hyung bonceng bareng Seokjin hyung lalu aku, Sehun, Jongdae hyung dan Chanyeol hyung naik bis. Nanti kita bertemu di halte, otte?"

"Boleh juga, Jongin ah kau pintar! Ya sudah, ayuk kita berangkat!"

Dengan semangat Chanyeol mengandeng tangan Jongin, tapi belum sampai jemarinya menyentuh, tangan itu sudah di genggam duluan oleh Sehun. Sehun langsung saja menarik sang kembaran pergi tanpa berucap apa-apa, mengacuhkan Baekhyun yang berteriak kesal dengan tingkah dua remaja yang menjadi tetangganya itu. Pergi seenaknya tanpa pamit. Dasar tak punya sopan santun.

"Tidak sopan sekali," -celetuk Chanyeol.

"Haa.. mereka memang seperti itu, selalu saja seenaknya." –desah Baekhyun kesal.

"Begitukah? Ah, benar juga, yang satu cerewet dan selalu saja memotong orang bicara dan yang satu lagi pendiam, wajahnya juga datar dan dingin, menyebalkan." –gumam Jongdae.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita pergi sekarang." –ajak Seokjin yang berjalan duluan.

.

-K-J-S-J-

.

Baekhyun dan Seokjin sekarang berdiri di dekat taman tak jauh dari halte. Sesaat kemudian bis pun datang dan merekapun melihat si kembar Wu dan Chanyeol juga Jongdae berjalan kearah mereka. Mereka sedikit heran dengan tingkah Chanyeol yang berusaha berjalan di samping Jongin tapi selalu di halangi Sehun. Entah itu Sehun menarik jongin ke sisinya yang lain atau dengan kasar Sehun menendang kaki Chanyeol agar menjauh dari sang kembaran.

Sedangkan yang di perebutkan hanya bisa berjalan dengan risih. Tidak menolak juga tapi hanya risih dengan tingkah dua namja tampan di kiri kanan nya itu. Dan sesaat kedua mata bulat itu melihat mereka, Jongin pun dengan sedikit keras menyentak tangan Sehun dan langsung berlari kearah Baekhyun dan Seokjin. "Hyung, tolong aku! Mereka sedari tadi bertingkah aneh," adunya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Seokjin gemas melihat adik mereka yang polo situ pun tak kuasa untuk mencubit pipi gemil Jongin, membuat yang di cubit mengerang kesakitan. "Aakh, hyunggg aahhkiiit…"

"Khekeke… kenapa kau lucu sekali eoh?" ucap Baekhyun gemas.

"Hyungdeul, lepaskan Jongin," seruan Sehun membuat Baekhyun dan Seokjin meleapaskan cubitan mereka dengan tidak rela. Aah, mereka masih gemas dengan remaja tan di depan mereka yang mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah.

"Mianhe Jonginnie…"

Jongdae yang tertinggal di belakang, menggerutu kesal saat ia sampai, "Yah! Jangan meninggalkan aku,"

"Hyung, jalanmu saja yang lambat. Dasar pendek." Ejek Chanyeol. Jongdae yang ingin memukul pemuda tinggi itu langsung di hentikan oleh Seokjin. "Jongdae sudahlah, ayo pergi. Aku sudah terlambat,"

Akhirnya merekapun berjalan bersama menuju d'Park Restouran yang lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka berkumpul tadi. Mereka harus berjalan dua blok lagi, tapi saat akan melewati jalanan sepi karena mereka mengambil jalan pintas, tiba-tiba saja terdengar oleh mereka suara orang berkelahi.

Buakh!

Braakk!

Bugh buakh!

Praang!

"Hyung, suara apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol yang berjalan di samping Baekhyun.

"Terdengar seperti orang berkelahi?" tebak Jongin.

"Ayo kita lihat!" seru Baekhyun yang di ikuti yang lain.

Saat mereka sampai disana, terlihat oleh mereka beberapa orang berbadan besar dan berjas hitam berusaha menggeroyok seorang pria dengan tubuh lebih kecil dari orang-orang itu. Tapi dengan gesit si pria menghindari pukulan-pukulan itu dan berbalik memukul orang-orang itu hingga mereka jatuh semua. Membuat para pemuda itu berdecak kagum dengan aksi pria dengan tubuh kecil itu.

Seokjin yang seperti familiar dengan pria itu, berjalan lebih dekat dan tiba-tiba saja kedua matanya membulat kaget. Raut kesal dan marah tergambar jelas di wajah tampannya dan ia pun berteriak kesal. "Samchon! Apa yang samchon lakukan!? Kau berkelahi lagi?"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Tbc dulu ya….

Hai! Udah lama ya nunggu ff ini? Maaf yah #tampangpolos

Mulai dari sini bakal ada konflik kok, dan pasti taukan siapa orang yang di teriyaki samchon sama Seokjin? Kira-kira gimana reaksi si kembar Wu? Atau ini terlalu cepat mereka bertemu? Saya banyak tanya nih hehehe… mian ._.v

Maaf untuk kesalahan di chapter sebelumnya, Hunkai kelas 9, chanyeol kelas 1 sma dan Baek,Jongdae dan seokjin kelas 2 sma, trus taehyung sama jungkook kelas 8… mianhe typo parah,,

Dan maaf kalo chap ini pendek, dan terima kasih bagi reader yang masih mau baca dan review ff ini.. ^^

Yang diatas saya tulis cast bukan berarti pair ya… kalo KrisHo emang couple.

Sekali lagi maaf bagi yang gak suka pairnya atau ceritanya. Karena saya gak mau melenceng dari ide awal. Kalo di robah, jadi harus di ubah dari awal kan?

Thanks to : **Kamong Jjong****/****novisaputri09****/****geash****/tak dikenal/shirayuki miu/ kimm bii/Jiji Park/Wiwitdyas1/KaiNieris/nadia/Guest/NishiMala/enchris.727/cute/chenma/thiefhanie fha… dan yang sebelumnya juga gomawoo.. ^^**

Aah, reviewer nya berkurang yah? Atau perasaan saya aja? Saya tau kok cerita membosankan, hehe #tapi tetap aja di bikin/apaannihh…

Ya udah, see next chapter ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**Just Like Now**

By

Deushiikyungie

Cast :: Sehun/Kai, Kris/Kai, Kris/Sehun, Kris/suho, dll...

Disclaimer :: para pemain milik diri mereka masing-masing, keluarga mereka dan agensi masing-masing. Author Cuma meminjam nama mereka. jangan di plagiat ya?

Genre :: Brothership, Family, lilt Romance, lilt humor

Summary :: Banyak yang ingin ia sampaikan tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja lidah nya kelu dan sulit untuk bersuara. Yang keluar hanya bisikan lirih. "Miss you, my love..." lirihnya.

Warning :: Shonen-ai/BL dan sejenisnya, GS, penulisan sesuai keinginan author, OOC, GaJe... awas Typo...

a/n: saya mengambil sudut pandang dari ketiga main cast dan author pov. Jadi mian kalau sedikit membingungkan…

tidak suka? Jangan maksa baca... tinggal back ajah...

Happy riding,,,

.

.

.

**-Author POV-**

Mereka semua terdiam, terpaku pada sosok pria dengan luka di pelipis kanannya itu. Terlihat samar karena tertutup rambut hitam si pria yang diyakini adalah Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menatap kaget Seokjin di depannya yang berusaha menahan amarahnya melihat sang paman masih berkelahi. "Maaf, Seokjin. Tapi samchon bisa jelas-"

"Tidak perlu. Sekarang, samchon pilih pulang atau bekerja?" tanya Seokjin pasrah. Ia sudah lelah dengan kelakuan Junmyeon yang selalu saja berkelahi, padahal ia sudah meminta sang paman untuk tidak terlibat perkelahian lagi sejak minggu lalu. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia berulah lagi?

Junmeyon merasa bersalah melihat Seokjin yang menatapnya sedih dan lelah dengan kelakuannya. Jujur, ia juga tak ingin berkelahi lagi, tapi 'mereka' selalu saja mencari masalah dengannya. Ia sudah cukup lama keluar dari dunia gelap yang menyusahkan-menurutnya- dan lebih memilih menjadi orang biasa dan bekerja untuk keponakan serta keluarga satu-satunya yang ia miliki, Seokjin.

Ia tidak ingin lagi berhubungan dengan mereka, ia sudah berhenti dari dunia mafia.

"Tentu saja bekerja. Samchon tidak mungkin membiarkan kau bekerja sendirian, kau tanggung jawab samchon, Seokjin ah," Junmyeon melangkah mendekati Seokjin dan memegang pundak namja tampan itu. "Samchon sudah berjanji padamu, kan? Samchon sudah keluar dan tidak lagi berhubungan dengan 'mereka', Seokjin ah." lanjutnya.

Kelima pemuda di sana hanya terdiam menatap Seokjin dan Junmyeon bicara. Mereka tidak tau apa yang dua namja itu bicarakan. Berbagai pikiran memenuhi pikiran mereka, siapa namja dewasa itu? Apa hubungannya dengan Seokjin? Dan kenapa pria itu berkelahi dengan orang-orang tadi?

Ah, tapi Sehun dan Jongin memiliki pemirikan yang berbeda. Mereka terdiam, menatap tak percaya sosok namja di depan mereka, sosok yang memiliki paras yang mirip dengan sang mommy. Mirip… tapi dia namja?

Tidak. Dia bukan mommy… jelaskan?

Dia namja, suara orang itu juga berat tapi… terdengar lembut. Paras yang bisa di bilang manis untuk seukuran namja dewasa? Ckh, apa-apaan ini?

Kalut. Entah apa yang kedua Wu itu pikirkan sekarang.

Berbagai pemikiran melintas di benak mereka, seperti, mereka tengah berhalusinasi sehingga sekarang mereka melihat sosok Suho? Suara yang terdengar menenangkan. Tatapan yang meneduhkan… tapi tidak, sekali lagi tidak. Orang itu bukan Suho, bukan mommy Wu bersaudara.

-triiingg trriiingg-

Terdengar suara ponsel Jongin yang mengagetkan mereka semua. Sontak semuanya memandang namja manis itu yang langsung mengambil ponselnya yang ternyata itu dari sang daddy.

"Ne, daddy?/ aku, aku bersama Sehun/ ne, kami sekarang pulang, dad-" dan tuutt sambungan singkat itupun terputus. Jongin menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya bertanya. "Daddy pulang cepat hari ini, daddy ingin mengajak kita makan malam di luar." Kata Jongin pelan, namun masih terdengar oleh Sehun, Jongdae , Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berdiri di dekat mereka. Nada suara remaja itu entah kenapa terasa… pedih.

"Jadi, kalian tidak jadi ikut dengan kami?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak hyung, mungkil lain kali. Kami harus pulang," jawab Jongin, sedikit membenarkan tasnya kemudian berbalik pada Seokjin dan Junmyeon yang berjalan mendekati mereka. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Jongin merasakan sesak di dalam dadanya. Rasa rindu dengan cepat memburu hatinya.

Jongin rindu mommy…

Merasa Jongin tidak akan mengatakan apapun lagi, Sehun yang sebenarnya juga merasakan sesak dalam dadanya, tapi dengan keras ia berusaha menepisnya saat wajah itu semakin terlihat jelas di sepasang mata gelapnya. Wajah yang dulu sangat di kaguminya tapi Sehun sadar, sosok didepanya ini bukanlah sang mommy. Tidak, namja itu hanya memiliki paras yang sama dengan mommy…. Dia bukan mommy… Sehun berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

"Seokjin hyung, sepertinya kami tidak bisa ikut dengan mu. Aku dan Jongin harus pulang. Maaf hyung." Sehun berucap datar dan setelahnya tanpa mendengar jawaban Seokjin, ia menarik lembut tangan sang kembaran dan berbalik arah, menuju halte tempat mereka turun tadi. Menyisakan pandangan heran dari namja dewasa di sana dan perasaan yang mengganjal, sepertinya aku pernah melihat pemuda dengan kulit tan itu… pikirnya menerawang.

Ah biarlah, mungkin di lain waktu bisa bertemu lagi.

.

-…Just Like Now…-

.

Hari yang berat bagi anggota keluarga Wu, sepertinya.

Setelah si kembar Wu sampai di rumah, mereka di suruh berganti baju dan setelahnya mereka pergi makan malam di salah satu restoran di kawasan Apgeujong. Selama makan malam tak ada pembicaraan yang berarti, yah.. hanya sekedar pertanyaan biasa dari Kris tentang sekolah Sehun dan Jongin. Dan pria Wu itu tidak terlalu memperhatikan sirat wajah dari kedua putranya yang berbeda dari biasanya. Terlalu tenang dan… tidak biasanya.

Ada masalah. Dan hanya ada satu masalah yang membuat mereka seperti ini. Terdiam dan tak banyak bicara. Memikirkan seseorang yang sama, wajah yang sama dan… rasa rindu yang sama.

Hingga mereka selesai makanpun semua berjalan dalam keheningan dan pulang tanpa harus pergi ke tempat lain. Karena mereka tidak tau harus kemana lagi untuk menghabiskan malam dan akhirnya mereka berakhir di rumah. Berusaha menenangkan diri dan pikirandi tempat tidur masing-masing setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan selamat tidur.

Dan…

Bolehkah Jongin berharap?

Berharap dapat bertemu lagi dengan mommy? Memeluk tubuh hangat itu? Mencium aroma menenangkan sang ibu? Sungguh, Jongin benar-benar merindukan mommy sekarang. Dan pelukan Sehun tak banyak membantu.

"Aku tau apa yang kau rasakan," gumam Sehun pelan, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh bergetar sang kembaran. Setelah sebelumnya ia menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar sang kembaran dan merebahkan dirinya di samping Jongin yang bergelung dengan selimut coklatnya.

"Orang itu… mirip dengan mommy, Hun…"

"Iya."

Sehun menjawab sembari mengusap sayang rambut halus Jongin. Membawa tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu semakin erat dalam dekapannya.

"Dia… juga yang waktu itu aku lihat sesaat aku pingsan di restoran. Dia.. dia memelukku seperti mommy memelukku, dia menatapku sama… sama seperti mommy, Hun,"

Sehun hanya terdiam, tidak tau harus berkata apa untuk membalas lirihan Jongin. Lirihan yang sarat akan rindu yang mendalam untuk sosok yang telah pergi. Jujur, Sehun juga merasakan hal sama seperti Jongin, Sehun juga sangat merindukan sang mommy. Tapi Sehun sadar sang ibu telah tiada, sudah lebih dari 6 tahun berlalu dan menyisakan kenangan-kenangan yang mendalam bagi ia dan Jongin. Sosok yang sangat berarti bagi mereka dan tentu saja tak akan tergantikan.

"Hun…" panggil Jongin setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Menatap penuh harap pada sepasang iris gelap Sehun. "Ya? Ada apa?" gumam Sehun, balik menatap sepasang iris coklat dan bulat sang kembaran.

"Mung- mungkinkah orang itu renkarnasi mommy? Mungkinkah Tuhan mengembalikan mommy pada kita? Orang itu-"

"Tidak Jongin. Tidak ada yang sepeti itu, walaupun ada tidak mungkin orang itu renkarnasi mommy. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Jong,"

"Kalau begitu, mungkinkah dia kembaran mommy? Hun, bisa jadi kan di-"

"Tidak, Jongin. Mommy adalah putri tunggal keluarga Kim. Mommy tidak memiliki saudara, apalagi kembaran."

"Isshh! Lalu apa!? Siapa orang itu? kenapa dia mirip sekali dengan mommy? Tidak mungkin di dunia ini ada orang yang semirip itu seperti mommy, bahkan tatapannya pada Seokjin hyung juga sama. Lembut dan… penuh rasa kasih sayang,"

Jongin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun, menatap nanar Sehun dan bibirnya bergetar pelan menahan rasa yang menyesakkan hatinya. Jongn tidak mengerti… Jongin hanya terlalu merindukan Suho, tapi kenapa terasa begitu menyesakkan?

Dengan lembut Sehun kembali memeluk tubuh yang kembali bergetar itu, kembali mendekapnya hangat dan membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan.

"Tenanglah, Jong. Dia hanya mirip dengan mommy. Setiap orang pasti memiliki wajah yang serupa dengan yang lain. Ini hanya kebetulan, aku yakin. Dan mengenai siapa namja itu… sepertinya dia memiliki hubungan dengan Seokjin hyung. Kalau kau mau kita bisa bertanya padanya siapa orang itu, kenapa Seokjin hyung terlihat dekat dengan orang itu. Kau mengerti maksud ku kan?"

Jongin hanyak menganggukkan kepalanya pelan di dalam dekapan Sehun, tak ingin berucap karena ia sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya yang entah kenapa sulit ia tahan. Tersedu di dada hangat sang kembaran dan perlahan mulai tenang karena bisikan Sehun dan usapan lembut jemari remaja tampan itu.

Cukup lama suasana tenang itu hingga Jongin kembali berucap setelah Sehun mengecup lembut sepasang kelopak mata Jongin. Menatap dalam wajah sang kembaran dan mencium gemas hidung memerah Jongin. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa lucu sendiri melihat Jongin dengan wajah sembabnya karena air mata dan hidung mungil itu yang memerah. Terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Yah, kenapa kau mencium hidungku?"

"Hidungmu memerah, lucu sekali,"

"Yak! Aku bukan badut, Sehun!"

"Aku tidak mengataimu badut, Jong. Tapi hidungmu yang pesek itu memerah, lucu sekali. Hehe.."

"Issh, Sehun, kau menyebalkan! Hidungku tidak pesek, cadel. Tapi-"

"Tidak mancung. Hahahaa… dasar pesek, hitam,"

Ctakk!

"Auh!, sakit, Jong… hsss, sialan kau,"

"Kau yang sialan, cadel salju jelek. Dan berhenti mengetaiku hitam, aku tidak hitam!"

"Isssh, iya iya kau tidak perlu berteriak di telingaku, Jongin."

"Huh!"

Beberapa saat tidak ada yang berbicara. Jongin menatap penuh arti langit-langit kamarnya yang terhias bintang yang berkelap-kelip tertimpa sinar bulan yang menyusup dari balik tirai jendela. Mengabaikan Sehun yang masih mengusap kening mulusnya yang sedikit memerah karena jentikan jemari Jongin. Sesekali mengusap matanya yang memerah dan terasa lembab.

"Hun,"

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan daddy?"

"Ada apa dengan daddy?"

Jongin kembali menghadap Sehun yang menatapnya heran. "Daddy… bagaimana reaksi daddy jika daddy bertemu dengan orang itu? Menurutmu, apa daddy akan teringat dengan mommy?"

"Huh? Hm.. tentu saja, Jong,"

"Hun, kalau orang itu memiliki hubungan dengan Seokjin hyung, apakah dia orang yang baik? Kau lihat tadi kan saat orang itu menatap Jin hyung seperti apa? Dia menatap Jin hyung dengan rasa sayang, aku yakin dia orang yang baik,"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu.. yah, eum…"

"Apa? Oh, jangan bilang kalau kau ing-"

"Ya. Aku ingin dekat dengan orang itu. Hun, dia berbeda, sepertinya. Aku ingin mengenal namja itu,aku…"

"Jong,"

"Sehun… aku- aku ingin melihat mommy, aku ingin merasakan kehadiran mommy lagi…"

"Tapi dia bukan mommy, dia namja-"

"Aku tau. Tapi Hunnie… aku ingin… aku ingin bersama mommy lagi… walau dia bukan mommy, tapi…"

Sehun kembali tak kuasa untuk membalas ucapan lirih Jongin. Keingin sang kembaran yang ingin merasakan kehadiran sang ibu walau dengan keadaan yang berbeda. Orang yang berbeda meski dengan paras yang sama.

Sehun juga ingin sang mommy hadir lagi di dalam kehidupan mereka, tapi…

Dia namja, orang itu laki-laki tapi sungguh ada satu yang tak bisa dipungkiri olehnya. Orang itu memiliki paras manis seperti sang mommy, tatapan lembut dan meneduhkan.

Sehun juga ingin di tatap seperti itu.

6 tahun memang waktu yang lama tapi rasa itu masih tetap sama. Dan kerinduan mendalam pada sosok yang telah pergi membuat mereka semakin ingin kembali merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Dan di hadapkan dengan sosok sang ibu meskipun dengan sosok yang berbeda, seorang pria tapi memiliki paras yang manis. Dan dari pandangan namja itu, mereka dapat merasakan rasa kasih sayang yang terpancar dari sepasang mata lembut itu.

Dan anggukan dari remaja tampan itu membuat sang kembaran menampilkan senyum manisnya. Senang karena Sehun seakan mengijinkannya untuk mendekati orang itu. Dan berharap orang itu seperti yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Seorang yang baik dan bersikap lembut layaknya seorang ibu- meski ia tau, bahwa orang itu seorang pria dewasa.

Tak perduli. Jongin tidak perduli dia namja atau yeoja. Jongin ingin merasakan kehadiran sang mommy lagi, memandang wajahnya yang manis, memeluk tubuhnya yang hangat dan suara merdunya yang menenangkan.

Tapi, berharap lebih, bolehkan?

.

-…Just Like Now…-

.

**-Kris POV-**

Pagi hari, seperti biasanya, setelah mengantar Sehun dan Jongin ke sekolah aku langsung melajukan mobilku menuju Wu Corp.

Jujur, aku merasa ada yang tidak biasa dari mereka. Mereka terlihat lebih pendiam dari biasanya, apalagi Jongin. Anak itu, tenang sekali sejak aku membangunkannya tadi pagi. Haah… aku harap semuanya baik-baik saja dan yaah, sepertinya baik-baik saja karena dia dan Sehun tidak terlihat sedang bertengkar atau apa.

dan… pikiranku sekarang melayang pada kejadian kemarin. Sosok itu… namja itu, dia… mirip sekali dengan Suho. Dan aku yakin seratus persen jika Suho tidak memiliki saudara, apalagi kembaran. Dia anak tunggal keluarga Kim. Seseorang yang hanya ada satu bagiku, walau tidak di pungkiri di dunia ini pasti ada seseorang yang mirip dengan dirinya.

Tapi, kenapa harus seorang pria?

Kenapa? Kenapa wajah itu sangat mirip? Tatapannya, suaranya, yah walaupun sedikit berat, tapi…

Haah… ini benar-benar mengganggu. Tak hanya mengganggu pikiranku tapi juga hatiku. Terlebih rasa rindu itu, hampir membuatku gila.

Suho ah… kenapa kau pergi terlalu cepat, sayang?

"Uwaaaa!"

"Ah!"

Tiiinn Tiiinn

Ckiiiiiiiiitttttt!

PRAAANG!

Sliippp/suara ban berhenti*plak

"Hah hah haah… apa- apa yang terjadi? Apa itu tadi?"

Aku tidak tau, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara teriakan dan langsung saja aku banting stir ke kanan yang untungnya tidak ada kendaraan lain. Jantung ku berdegup kencang, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Aih, sial. Ini pasti gara-gara aku tidak fokus menyetir. Sial. Bodoh kau Kris…

Ugh, sebaiknya aku turun dan melihat apakah aku menabrak seseorang atau tidak.

**-Kris POV End-**

Kris turun dari mobilnya dan langsung melihat seorang namja tengah membereskan barang-barang yang berserakan di badan jalan. Dan untungnya tidak ada kendaraan yang lewat, alias sepi sehingga ia bisa sedikit bernafas tidak di keroyok orang-orang yang melintas karena ia –hampir- menabrak seseorang.

Namja dengan kaos lengan panjang dengan corak garis-garis itu tidak menyadari Kris berjalan mendekatinya. Ia masih memunguti pecahan laptop sambil meratapi kondisi barang elektronik itu dan tak lupa bibir mungilnya juga mengutuki orang yang membuat dirinya-terutama laptop nya- sial seperti ini.

"Brengsek, sialan, awas saja jika aku bertemu denganmu. Akan aku hajar kau, grrr.." geramnya.

Kris yang tak sengaja mendengar desisan namja itu, agak sedikit takut. Tapi ia harus minta maaf dan sepertinya harus mengganti rugi barang namja itu yang rusak, tepatnya hancur terbelah dua. Dengan pelan Kris menepuk bahu namja itu-

Puk.

"Ouh, yah! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah!" bentak namja itu langsung, membuat tubuh tinggi Kris sedikit mundur ke belakang, reflek.

"Ah, hei.. itu…"

"Kau! Kau yang menabrak ku ya? Yah, jawab! Kau pikir kau siapa bisa seenaknya melajukan mobilmu di jalan ini, huh? Ini bukan jalan umum dan kau lihat apa yang kau laukan? Laptop ku rusak, hancur, pada-padahal aku baru saja membelinya… kau tau. Walau ini hanya laptop murah tapi ini sangat berarti bagi keponakanku. Kau… cih, sialan."

Namja yang memiliki tubuh lebih pendek/plak dari Kris itu langsung saja menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kris dan mendesis kesal. Marah karena ia di tabrak tapi dengan reflek cepat ia bisa menghindar, namun ia tidak bisa menahan benda yang baru saja ia beli untuk sang keponakan, harus hancur tepat di depan matanya karena ia tidak bisa menahan benda itu di tangannya. Karena gerakan menghidar yang ia lakukan agar tidak di tabrak mobil membuat laptop itu lepas dari ganggamannya.

Kris terdiam setelah beberapa saat menyadari siapa yang hampir ia tabrak. Sosok yang sedari tadi menghantui pikirannya, sosok wajah yang mirip dengan mendiang istrinya. Sosok namja yang-

"Yah! Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau- eh,tunggu. Aku sepertinya pernah melihatmu? Kau… yang waktu itu di gedung Wu Corp. kan? Kau-"

"Kim Junmyeon?"

Kris langsung memotong ucapan namja itu- Junmyeon. Terdiam sesaat setelah namanya terucap dari pria tinggi di depannya. Pria yang- jujur terlihat sangat tampan dan… ugh, tinggi. Tapi Junmyeon tidak mengenal pria didepannya ini.

"Ya. Dan anda siapa?"

Hehh, boleh Kris tertawa sedikit? Beberapa saat lalu namja pendek di depannya ini membentaknya dan mengatainya sialan, dan sekarang? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba sopan seperti ini?

"Kris Wu. Kau bisa memanggilku Kris, Junmyeon-ssi."

Junmyeon terlihat salah tingkah tapi dengan cepat ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan berbalik pada laptonya yang masih berserakkan di aspal. Dengan cepat ia memunguti apa saja yang bisa ia ambil tapi Kris mencegahnya.

"Biarkan saja. Aku akan ganti laptopmu itu," ucapnya. Ikut berjongkok dan mengambil sisa laptop itu dari tangan Junmyeon.

"Huh, anda memang harus menggantinya, tuan." Dengus Junmyeon, masih kesal.

Kris sedikit risih saat Suho menganggilnya seperti itu. "Panggil Kris saja. Sepertinya kita seumuran." ucapnya.

"Huh? Benarkah? Memangnya umurmu berapa? Aku yakin kau pasti lebih tua dariku,"

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin? Aku ini masih muda dan tampan,"

"Muda? Hei, tidak lihat keriput di wajahmu itu? Ckh, tahun ini umurku 35, anda sendiri?"

zttt!

Seketika kening Kris mengkerut/? Ap- apa? 35 tahun? Ckh, aku pikir ia lebih muda dari itu? 25 mungkin? Dia masih tampak muda dan manis/uhuk, Yah Kris apa yang kau pikirkan?

Tapi.. yah, nyatanya aku memang lebih tua darinya, tapi kenapa dia bilang wajahku keriput? Wajah mulus tampan begini di bilang ada garis-garis menyebalkan itu, cih. /narsis lu pak -_-*plak

"35? Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa? Anda sendiri berapa, aku yakin pasti lebih tua dari ku kan? Iya kan?"

Melihat Junmyeon menatapnya dengan tatapan menuntut seperti itu membuat Kris sedikit risih dan.. ehem, malu. Haruskah ia jujur tentang umurnya? Aah, itu terkesan memalukan sekali.

"39,"

"Uh? Anda bilang apa?"

Sungguh Kris rasanya ingin pergi dari sana sekarang juga. "39. Umurku baru 39 tahun," ucapnya sedikit pelan.

"Nah! Tuh kan? Hahahaaa… kau lebih tua dari ku, jadi sepertinya aku harus memanggilmu hyung? Begitu?" Junmyeon sedikit tertawa geli mendengar umur namja di depannya itu. 39? Uh, pasti namja ini sudah menikah.

Menikah…

Ehem, ya. Err…

"Kenapa diam?"

"Uh? Tidak. Jadi… hyung sudah menikah?"

Kali ini Junmyeon sedikit hati-hati berbicara. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak enak. Ada satu perasaan aneh menyusup hatinya. Membuat ia geli sendiri.

"Yah, tentu saja. Aku juga sudah punya anak. Kau sendiri? Apa kau sudah menikah?"

Junmyeon tak langsung menjawab. Khh, menikah? Memiliki kekasih saja ia belum, apalagi menikah?

Hidupnya dulu penuh dengan perkelahian, darah dan dunia malam. Dunia mafia. Melirik seorang wanita saja hanya ia rasakan sewaktu ia masih bangku sekolah menengah, dan itu sudah lama sekali. Sekarang, setelah ia bisa lepas dari dunia mafia ia bertekad untuk berubah lebih baik dan bekerja dengan baik untuk keponakan dan keluarga satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Seokjin-nya, satu-satunya orang yang ingin ia lindungi semenjak sang hyung, ayah Seokjin dan ibunya di bunuh oleh perampok.

Junmyeon amat sangat bersyukur saat mengetahui jika Seokjin masih selamat dan iapun berjanji untuk selalu berada di sisi sang keponakan.

Junmyeon menggeleng pelan, bibirnya sedikit terangkat. Tersenyum pahit sesaat mengingat kisah hidupnya dulu. "Aku belum menikah,"

"Kenapa?" tanya Kris heran. Sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui namja ehem manis ehem di depannya itu belum menikah.

"Belum menemukan yang cocok, hanya itu saja."

Kris tak membalas kata-kata Junmyeon yang terkesan tak ingin membahas masalah itu. Kris lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada benda di tangannya dan jam tangannya. Ah.. kantor… bolos sekali tak masalah kan, biar Daehyun yang meng-handle pekerjaanku hari ini. Pikirnya.

Kris menatap Junmyeon dengan pandangan yang sarat akan berbagai arti. Wajah itu… benar-benar mirip dan sikapnya juga. Keras tapi juga lembut, dia… berbeda.

Dan, ah ini gila.

DEG!

Tidak tidak tidak, aku tidak boleh memiliki perasaan ini? Tidak. Dia laki-laki Kris, sama seperti mu. Tapi..

Ugh… bolehkan Kris sedikit berharap?

"Junmyeon-ssi, aku akan merelakan hari ku hari ini. Jadi ikut aku, aku akan mengganti rugi tentang laptopmu itu." ujar Kris.

Junmyeon kembali sadar dan menatap Kris. Ada satu perasaan asing menyapanya dan ia tidak tau itu apa. Asing dan… ah entahlah. Pikirannya kembali pada laptop yang setengah jam yang lalu berada ditangannya, masih utuh, masih baru dan belum juga di pakai sekarang sudah hancur…

Padahal laptop itu untuk Seokjin yang sekarang sedang sibuknya mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

"Ya. Kris hyung. Aku ikut denganmu."

Dan mendapat ganti rugi? Siapa yang menolak? Dan mungkin saja bisa dapat yang lebih bagus?

Umh…

..

.

-…Just Like Now…-

.

"Tuan." Sang bawahan menghadap dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya di depan sang Tuan.

"Ada apa? Kalian berhasil membawa'nya' kembali?" ujar sang Tuan tenang, namun jelas nada mengancam di sana.

Sang bawahan semakin menunduk, "Maaf, kami tidak bisa membawa Junmyeon kembali, Tuan."

"Kalian tidak bisa? Lemah. Dia hanya sendiri dan kalian bersama, idiot."

Sang bawahan hanya bisa tertunduk menyesal karena tidak bisa menjalankan tugas dengan benar. Tapi si bawahan masih ingin memberikan informasi pada sang Tuan sebelum nyawanya melayang.

"Tap- tapi Tuan, ternyata putra Kim Seonghun masih hidup. Kim Seokjin masih hidup dan bocah itu tinggal bersama Junmyeon, Tuan."

Sang Tuan melirik si bawahan dengan alis terangkat. Merasa tertarik dengan kalimat terakhir yang di katakan si bawahan.

Khh, Kim Seokjin masih hidup? Beruntung sekali bocah itu. Tapi… yang aku butuhkan adalah Kim Junmyeon. Dan aku harus mendapatkannya kembali.

Sang Tuan menghisap cerutunya dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan, menikmati asap yang mengepul di depan wajahnya. "Khe, biarkan saja bocah itu, yang aku inginkan Junmyeon. Kim Junmyeon yang memiliki paras manis yang sama persis dengan Kim Suho, mendiang istri Kris Wu. Aku harus mendapatkannya kembali untuk menghancurkan Wu Yifan gege…"

.

-…Just Like Now…-

.

Sehun dan Jongin berjalan santai memasuki kawasan SOPA high school dan melangkah menuju lapangan basket di sana, tidak memperdulikan tatapan gerombolan siswa di yang tengah bersantai di barisan tempat duduk di sisi lapangan basket.

Jam sekolah sudah usai sejak sejam yang lalu tapi beberapa murid masih betah duduk di kawasan lapangan sekolah. Bermain dan entah apa yang mereka lakukan. Dan karena itulah si kembar Wu di perbolehkan memasuki kawasan SOPA dan berjalan tanpa halangan menuju tempat Baekhyun dan yang lain.

"Baek hyung!" panggil Jongin, sedikit berlari menghampiri sang hyung yang tengah mengatur nafas setelah lelah bermain basket. Di sampingnya duduk Jongdae yang memberikan minuman untuk Baekhyun.

"Eoh, Jongin? Sehun juga? Tumben kalian ke sini, ada apa eoh?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

Sehun mengambil tempat duduk di samping Jongdae, tapi belum ia duduk Jonghyun menariknya ke lapangan untuk ikut bermain basket. Meninggalkan Jongin yang berdiri sendirian di depan Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya bertanya.

Tepat sebelum remaja manis itu menjawab tiba-tiba saja-

Syuuuuut

Buakh

"Aaggh…"

Sebuah bola menghantam kepalanya.

.

.

.

Tbc.

Hehe hai? Masih ingat dengan ff ini? Atau lupa? Hehhee maaf yah lama seklai updatenya…

Inih gara-gara flesdisk saya kena virus dan sungguh amat terpaksa di format dan chaaaa semua isinya hilang! Hiks, padahal semua ff yang saya buat ada di sana dan bodohnya belum satupun saya pindahkan ke laptop huhuhuu…

Bikin saya mupeg untuk ngetik. Hilang nafsu saya…/apaan?

Mianhe…

Dan yang minta konflik, tuh udah muncul. Tebak aja si Tuan itu siapa.. chapter ini Cuma nyeritain ke galauan anggota keluarga Wu, galau sama Suho dan gara-gara ketemu Junmyeon yah tambah galaulah merekaa….

Makasih sudah mau me-read, review, follow dan fav.

Terima kasih sudah meninggalkan jejak dan maaf untuk update yang lama. Untuk ff yang lain juga mungkin akhir bulan ini bisa saya update, karena masih magang dan juga bentar lagi mulai sibuk kuliah. Saya bakal usahain update kok, tapi nyicil yah..

Untuk YmB saya discountiue dulu karena benar-benar mentok idenya, Until You juga. Saya gk ada ide untuk melanjutkan ff itu… dan ff yang lain bakal lanjut kok. Dan pasti ada kejutan untuk hwr…

The last…

Thanks and mind to review?


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**Just Like Now**

By

Deushiikyungie

Cast :: Sehun/Kai/Chanyeol, Sehun/Lay, Kris/Suho, dll...

Disclaimer :: para pemain milik diri mereka masing-masing, keluarga mereka dan agensi masing-masing. Author Cuma meminjam nama mereka. jangan di plagiat ya?

Genre :: Brothership, Family, lilt Romance, lilt humor

Summary :: Banyak yang ingin ia sampaikan tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja lidah nya kelu dan sulit untuk bersuara. Yang keluar hanya bisikan lirih. "Miss you, my love..." lirihnya.

Warning :: Shonen-ai/BL dan sejenisnya, GS, penulisan sesuai keinginan author, OOC, GaJe... awas Typo...

a/n: saya mengambil sudut pandang dari ketiga main cast dan author pov. Jadi mian kalau sedikit membingungkan…

tidak suka? Jangan maksa baca... tinggal back ajah...

Happy riding,,,.

.

**-Author POV-**

Duk duk duk

"Sehun ah, lempar pada ku!"

Teriakan Chanyeol sontak mengalihkan tatapan tajam Sehun dari dua namja di depannya yang masih menghadangnya untuk melakukan shoot. Dengan gesit, Sehun melewati dua lawannya dan melihat ruang kosong, iapun tanpa ragu melempar bola itu dengan keras kearah Chanyeol di ujung lapangan. Dan-

Shyuuut

Shhht

"Eh!"

Saking kerasnya bola itu di lempar membuat namja tinggi itu terdiam saat bola orange itu melewati sisi kiri tubuhnya dengan cepat dan sesaat setelahnya terdengar oleh mereka suara benturan keras.

Buakh!

Bola itupun tepat menghantam kepala Jongin.

"Aaaghh…. hyung-"

"Jo… Jongin! Ya ampun. JONGIN!"

hyuuuung

Hap.

"Ya Tuhan, Jongina!"

"Jongin ah! Jongin, kau- kau…"

Sontak Baekhyun dan Jongdae terkejut bukan main saat melihat dengan jelas bola basket itu menghantam kepala Jongin, keras. Jongin limbung dan dengan cepat Baekhyun menangkap tubuh remaja itu sebelum terhempas ke tanah. Semua yang ada di lapangan basket berseru kaget dan berlari kearah pemuda yang kini berada di pelukan Baekhyun.

"Jo- Jongina… saeng, kau baik-baik saja? Jongin ah!" panik, Baekhyun berseru memanggil Jongin dan sebelah tangannya memegang perlahan sisi kepala Jongin. Meraba dengan lembut berharap rasa sakit itu sedikit berkurang.

"Hyu-" lirih remaja manis itu, menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di kepalanya. Sakit. Amat sakit.

Di tengah lapangan, Sehun, hanya bisa menahan nafasnya melihat sang kembaran terbaring menahan sakit di pelukan Baekhyun. Terbata, lidahnya kelu. Ingin melangkah tapi tubuhnya tiba-tiba kaku. Hanya sesaat karena suara berat Chanyeol mengejutkannya.

"Jongin!"

Pemuda tinggi itu langsung menerobos kerumunan dan langsung meringgis melihat kondisi Jongin.

"Jongin- Jo-Jongin maafkan aku! Jongin- yak, yah! Kenapa semua diam?! Ce- cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit! Cepat!" teriakan panik Chanyeol kembali membuat tubuh kaku itu tersentak dan dengan gerakan lambat, Sehun pun hanya bisa mengikuti kerumunan yang membawa sang kembaran pergi.

Tubuh itu. Tubuh lemah itu, lemas di pelukan pemuda tinggi itu.

Sehun- entah apa yang dipikirkan remaja itu sekarang. Namja itu merasa kepalanya berputar-putar. Wajah putih itu perlahan semakin pucat, ia merasa sesak, pusing dan-

Grep.

"Sehun- Sehun ah, tenang ne? Tenanglah, kuatkan dirimu, saeng. Jongin baik-baik saja. Dia akan baik-baik saja…" tiba-tiba Seokjin mendekap tubuh Sehun. Menenangkan si remaja Wu bahwa sang kembaran baik-baik saja. Ya, Jongin baik-baik saja. Meski keraguan memenuhi isi kepalanya.

"Jongina…"

.

-…Just Like Now…-

.

Entah berapa lama mereka menunggu di depan pintu ruang rawat. Menunggu kepastian dari dokter yang tengah memeriksa kondisi seseorang yang tengah mereka cemaskan. Seseorang yang satu jam yang lalu mendapat hantaman keras dari sebuah bola yang- jujur, ini semua adalah kecelakaan. Kecelakaan yang tidak bisa dihindari meski bisa dihentikan. Namun rasa bersalah terus saja memenuhi pikiran dan hati kedua namja tampan itu.

Chanyeol duduk di kursi tunggu dengan diam. Menundukkan kepalanya dan menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menghakimi diri sendiri atas apa yang terjadi pada sosok remaja yang mulai menarik hatinya itu. Merasa bersalah dan menyesal- kenapa, kenapa dia tidak bisa menangkap bola itu? Kenapa ia membiarkan bola itu melewatinya dan- dan kenapa bola itu harus mengenai Jongin? "Bodoh!" gumamnya dengan rasa penyesalan memenuhi hatinya.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun. Remaja itu terlihat lebih pucat dan membuat beberapa orang disana menatap prihatin pada si remaja Wu.

Sehun berdiri bersandar tepat disamping pintu. Menunduk dalam, menatap kosong ujung sepatunya. Berbagai pikiran memenuhi isi kepalanya. Melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri bola itu mengenai kepala Jongin membuat Sehun mati rasa. Hatinya sakit dan- dan lagi-lagi rasa bersalah menguasai dirinya. Karena dirinya, sang kembaran- Jonginnya kembali terbaring lemah.

Karena dirinya yang kembali tidak becus melindungi Jongin. Karena dirinya, seharusnya ia tidak melempar bola itu kearah Chanyeol. Seharusnya ia tidak-

"Sehun!"

Pikiran menghakimi dirinya tiba-tiba saja terhenti saat teriakan orang yang ditunggu-tunggu terdengar. Kris, pria itu langsung menghampiri sang anak dan menangkup wajah pucat itu dengan perasaan risau dan cemas.

Kris rasanya ingin bunuh diri setelah mendengar kabar jika putra tan-nya terkena lemparan bola dan itu di kepala. Terdengar berlebihan memang, tapi itu lah yang terlintas dipikirannya dan siapa yang tidak takut dan berpikiran buruk jika itu menyangkut bagian _kepala_?

Kris langsung pergi ke rumah sakit saat Baekhyun mengiriminya pesan ketika dirinya masih bersama Junmyeon di toko buku.

Pria itu menatap dalam Sehun yang masih enggan dan takut menatapnya. Perlahan dengan lembut Kris bertanya, "Sehun? Apa yang terjadi nak? Kenapa, hum? Kenapa bisa Jongin-"

"Daddy, mian- mianhae…mianh-"

Sehun memotong ucapan Kris dengan nada suaranya yang mulai bergetar. Entah kenapa dadanya sesak dan pandangannya mulai mengabur. Sungguh sesak dan-

"Mian…Hikss, daddy… mi-mianhae.. in-ini salah ku. Jong, hiks Jongin-" tak tahan, Sehunpun akhirnya terisak pelan. Menahan sekuat tenaga tagis yang mendesak. Rasa bersalah, khawatir dan cemas melingkupi remaja itu dan sontak membuat Kris tertegun. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka melihat Sehun sesedih dan serapuh ini. Sehun, putra tampannya ini yang terkenal dingin, menangis.

Hah. Tentu saja, Kris. Pria Wu itu merasa tertampar dan hatinya berdenyut sakit. Sehun pasti ketakutan sekarang dan mereka masih belum tahu kondisi Jongin seperti apa. Sehun, tentu saja ikut merasakan rasa sakit yang sama meski bukan ia yang kini terbaring lemah. Putra kembarnya… haa..

Grepp.

Tak sanggup melihat sang anak yang terlihat menderita, pria tampan itupun memeluk tubuh bergetar Sehun erat. Mengusap sayang dan berucap menenangkan bahwa ini semua bukan salah Sehun. Bukan, yang terjadi sebenarnya adalah kecelakaan.

"Tenanglah.. Hun-ah, tenanglah… ini bukan salahmu. Ini kecelakaan, kau tidak sengaja, ne? jadi ini bukan salahmu… nak." Ya ia merasa ini memang bukan salah Sehun ataupun orang lain karena menurut penjelasan Baekhyun yang ia dapat sebelumnya, bola yang dilempar sang anak seharusnya dapat ditangkap oleh Chanyeol, tapi karena cepatnya bola itu dan terlebih tidak ada yang menyadari jika Jongin berdiri di belakang Chanyeol. Dan kejadian itupun terjadi…

Haah… ia tidak tau mengapa kejadian seperti ini harus terjadi? Kenapa harus Jongin-nya? Kenapa harus putra nya yang manis itu?

Kris tetap mengelus punggung Sehun dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada beberapa pemuda di depannya. Ada Baekhyun, Seokjin dan dua pemuda lain yang belum ia kenal dan juga Junmyeon yang berdiri di sisi Seokjin, menatap dalam diam dirinya. Entah kenapa tatapan pria bertubuh mungil itu seakan menenangkannya.

Dan tak lama kemudian dokter pun keluar.

"Dokter Min, bagaimana keadaan putra saya?" tanya Kris langsung. Sehunpun ikut melihat sang dokter. Sungguh berharap Jongin baik-baik saja.

Sebelum bicara, sang dokter menatap penuh arti kepala keluarga Wu. Kris sedikit menangkap maksud dari tatapan itu dan sesaat tubuhnya menegang dan beruntung Sehun tidak menyadari itu.

"Syukurlah, Jongin tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya mengalami luka gores dan lebam, tidak terjadi pendarahan yang terlalu serius. Untung saja kalian bisa membawanya lebih cepat dan bisa langsung ditangani." Ujar sang dokter bername-tag Min Yoona**.**

"Be-benarkah? Dia baik-baik saja? Dokter-" Sehun menuntut penjelasan lebih namun tersendat saat Yoona tersenyum menenangkan. Mengerti bagaimana perasaan pemuda yang menjadi _bagian_ dari pasien yang ia tangani. Wu Sehun, saudara kembar non-identik Wu Jongin yang menjadi pasiennya selama hampir tiga tahun ini.

Dua pemuda yang berbeda namun _satu_ dan ia paham- sungguh paham bagaimana ikatan antar saudara yang dimiliki Wu bersudara itu. Dan selama yeoja cantik itu mengenal mereka, perlahan ia menyadari ada ikatan lain selain hubungan sedarah dari dua remaja tampan itu.

Suatu ikatan yang sepertinya rumit… atau cukup sederhana…? Entahlah.

Dan Yoona rasa 'ikatan' itu belum di sadari oleh Kris, sang ayah dari si kembar.

"Ya. Kau bisa melihat Jongin, Sehun ah. Untunglah ia cepat sadar." Ujar sang dokter.

Yoona tersenyum menatap Sehun yang menatapnya dalam kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya paa Kris yang masih terdiam. "Dan Kris-ssi, ada yang ingin saya sampaikan. Silahkan ikut saya."

Kris ingin bertanya namun pria itu sedikit tersentak saat merasakan jemari yang terasa dingin mengenggam jemarinya dan sepasang mata tajamnya menatap Sehun. "Ya, Sehun? Masuk lah dulu. Daddy akan bertanya pada dokter Min bagaimana kondisi Jongin."

Sehun ingin bertanya tapi melihat tatapan Kris yang meyakinkannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, pemuda tampan itupun masuk. Kris hanya mengehala nafas pelan setelah pintu di tutup dan berbalik melihat orang-orang yang menatapnya, menuntut penjelasan.

"Ehm, jadi… seperti yang dokter katakan, Jongin baik-baik saja. Hari sudah gelap kalian semua bisa pulang," kata Kris, menatap satu persatu pemuda di sana dan Junmyeon.

"Tapi, ahjushi. Maaf, ak- aku… aku ingin melihat Jongin, aku ingin minta maaf. Ini salahku- aku-" "Jadi kau yang bernama Chanyeol?" Kris tiba-tiba memotong kata-kata Chanyeol dan sontak membuat pemuda tinggi itu tersentak kaget mendengar suara berat pria itu. Baekhyun ingin bicara namun Kris menyela.

"Baekhyun sudah menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Ahjushi sudah memaafkanmu, ini semua kecelakaan. Jangan merasa bersalah lagi." Ujar Kris tenang. Kris mengerti apa yang terjadi dan ia tidak ingin ada yang merasa bersalah karena masalah ini. Dan sepertinya ia harus segera menemui dokter Min.

"Kalian bisa pulang sekarang, terima kasih sudah mengantar Jongin." Kata Kris dan sesaat setelahnya pria Wu itupun berlalu. Pergi meninggalkan mereka yang menatap ayah dari si kembar Wu dengan berbagai arti.

Chanyeol terpaku. Ia tidak tau harus berkata apa dan bereaksi seperti apa. Kris memaafkannya dengan mudahnya setelah membuat putra Wu yang manis itu terkena lemparan bola dan bahkan masuk rumah sakit. Tanpa memberikan penjelasan apa yang terjadi dan berlalu begitu saja.

Baik sekali? Padahal pemuda itu sudah berpikir negatif jika pria dewasa itu akan memukulnya atau membentaknya. Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

Huh, bisa tampar Chanyeol sekarang?

"…Yeol? Yak, Chanyeol ah! Kau ingin pulang atau tinggal di sini?" teriakan Jongdae menyadarkan Chanyeol dari pikiran-pikiran memusingkannya. Menatap Jongdae, Baekhyun dan Seokjin yang balik menatapnya cemas, pemuda tinggi itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku ingin pulang, hyung." Gumamnya namun, masih bisa terdengar.

"Haah.. yasudah. Lebih baik kita pulang, besok kalian bisa menjenguknya." Ujar Junmyeon dan melangkah pergi.

Chanyeol masih berdiri, terlihat enggan untuk melangkah. Sejenak pemuda itu menatap pintu kamar rawat Jongin dan setelahnya ia pun pergi.

Haah… untunglah Jongin baik-baik saja. Besok aku harus melihatnya.

.

-…Just Like Now…-

.

Entah berapa lama waktu berlalu dengan hanya saling menatap. Tanpa berkata apapun, hanya saling menatap manik masing-masing, mereka tau apa yang mereka rasakan dan kesunyian itupun sedikit terusik oleh pergerakan halus dari sang pemuda manis.

Jongin meraih jemari Sehun yang masih setia mengusap kepalanya yang di perban. Padahal ia yakin kepalanya tidak berdarah dan ah- entahlah ia tidak mengerti dunia medis meski hampir selama hidupnya hingga detik ini selalu berkaitan dengan yang namanya rumah sakit.

Jongin tersenyum lebar hingga gigi-gigi rapih itu terlihat dan kedua mata bulat itu menyipit lucu membuat wajah tan manis itu terlihat cerah dan menawan.

Jongin terseyum dan berharap senyum lebarnya itu dapat mengubah wajah datar menyebalkan Sehun. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali mencubit pipi putih itu dan menarik kuat-kuat bibir tipis itu agar tersenyum.

"Kau tau, kalau kau tetap seperti itu, aku akan memukul kepalamu, Hun." Akhirnya ia pun bersuara, mengubah senyum lebarnya menjadi seulas senyum tipis. Jongin benar-benar tidak tahan dengan ekspresi Sehun saat ini meski tidak jarang ia melihat sirat rasa bersalah, cemas, khawatir dan menghakimi yang tersimpan apik di balik wajah datar sang kembaran. Ia tau, ia paham dan Jongin dapat merasakannya.

Rasa itu. Perasaan itu.

Lagi-lagi ia membuat Sehun khawatir. Haaah…

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya lembut.

"Aku tau" balas Sehun pelan. Masih dengan wajah datarnya.

Kembali keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

Sehun, banyak yang ingin remaja tampan itu katakan namun ia hanya mampu menatap sepasang mata bulat itu. Meski hati mendesak bertanya namun pikirannya selalu menahan. Takut jika bibir tipis itu berucap yang tidak-tidak karena pikirannya saat ini tengah kacau. Dan Sehun sadar, Jongin paham akan kondisinya saat ini.

Tak banyak bicara, hanya menatap dan menggenggam jemari masing-masing.

Sehun tidak sedetikpun melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Jongin. Meski tidak pucat namun garis kesakitan masih terukir di sana. Meski wajah itu terlihat baik-baik saja namun Sehun tau, Sehun sadar pemilik wajah manis itu selalu menahan rasa sakit.

Jongin sedikit menarik jemari yang menggenggam jemari mungilnya, membuat Sehun sedikit tersentak. "Sehun ah.." panggilnya.

"Apa? Kau ingin sesuatu?" kata Sehun, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada sang kembaran.

"Ya."

"Apa?"

Remaja manis itu tidak langsung menjawab. Sedikit melirik pintu dan kembali menatap Sehun. "Peluk aku." Ucapnya.

Sesaat Sehun terdiam kemudian seulas senyum terlukis di wajahnya yang membuat pemuda pucat itu terlihat 'hidup'. Sontak membuat tawa dari si pemuda manis. Senang akhirnya wajah menyebalkan itu kembali cerah.

Khh, kenapa ia tidak minta dari tadi?

Jongin sedikit bergeser ke sisi kanan saat pemuda putih itu berjalan memutar dan merebahkan tubuh di sisi kirinya yang kosong. Sehun menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Jongin dan dengan hati-hati ia meletakkan sebelah lengannya di bawah kepala Jongin. Menjadikan lengan itu sebagai bantal. Merapatkan tubuh mereka hingga rasa nyaman melingkupi kedua remaja itu.

Sehun tau, Jongin mengerti keinginannya tanpa diminta sekalipun. Sampai Jongin mengatakannya, Sehun akan terus menatap sepasang manik coklat itu hingga satu keinginan-permintaan- terucap.

Saling memeluk dan memberikan rasa aman dan nyaman itulah yang mereka lakukan. Jongin dengan lembut mengusap sayang lengan putih yang memeluk pinggangnya erat hingga ia merasa Sehun terlelap.

Pemuda tampan itu tertidur setelah sesaat merasakan tubuh sang kembaran dalam pelukannya dan menyadari jika Jongin baik-baik saja membuat hati Sehun kembali tenang dan pikirannya kembali ringan.

Meski rasa khawatir masih merayapi hatinya namun Sehun sebisa mungkin meyakinKan dirinya bahwa Jongin-nya baik-baik saja.

Jongin juga ingin menyusul Sehun yang tertidur, namun suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan atensinya pada sosok di ujung sana.

Sang daddy, berdiri menatap dirinya sendu.

.

.

Tbc…

Mianhae, baru update #boww dan ini pendek. Saya tau, maaf..

Next chap bakal banyak skinship…

Tunggu aja..

Next?

Review ya!


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

**Just Like Now**

By

Deushiikyungie

Cast :: Sehun/Kai/Chanyeol, Sehun/Lay, Kris/Suho, dll...

Disclaimer :: para pemain milik diri mereka masing-masing, keluarga mereka dan agensi masing-masing. Author Cuma meminjam nama mereka. jangan di plagiat ya?

Genre :: Drama, Brothership, Family, lilt Romance, lilt humor

Summary :: Banyak yang ingin ia sampaikan tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja lidah nya kelu dan sulit untuk bersuara. Yang keluar hanya bisikan lirih. "Miss you, my love..." lirihnya.

Warning :: Shonen-ai/BL dan sejenisnya, GS, penulisan sesuai keinginan author, OOC, GaJe... awas Typo...

a/n: saya mengambil sudut pandang dari ketiga main cast dan author pov. Jadi mian kalau sedikit membingungkan…

tidak suka? Jangan maksa baca... tinggal back ajah...

Happy riding,,,.

.

.**-Jongin POV-**

Haah… membosankan. Ini yang aku tidak suka jika menginap di rumah sakit, meski sehari. Tidak ada yang menemaniku. Sepi. Daddy menyebalkan, melarang aku pulang. Lebih baik aku di rawat di rumah saja, kan.

Haah.. teringat daddy, aku jadi kembali teringat tatapan daddy tadi malam. Kenapa daddy menatapku seperti itu? Sendu dan… ugh, aku tidak suka dengan tatapan itu. Rasanya dadaku sakit melihatnya. Aku jadi ingin menangis. Apa yang terjadi? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada ku? Haah, semoga saja kondisiku tidak semakin buruk.

Ugh, hanya bagian _kepala-_kan? Aku baik-baik saja. Aku merasa baik. Sedikit pusing, tapi kepalaku tidak terasa sakit seperti kemarin. Aku harus tenang, pikiranku harus tenang. Seperti kata dokter Min, aku harus berpikir positive.

Sudah siang, sebentar lagi makan siang. Haaah.. aku hanya bisa berharap siapa saja datang dan bosan menyebalkan ini hilang. Aku butuh teman… aku benci sendirian.

Sehun ah, kenapa kau pergi sekolah, _sih_!. Kenapa tidak bolos saja~

Tok tok tok

Uh? Siapa yang datang? Baru juga berharap sudah muncul saja. Haha lucky me. Mungkinkah itu Sehun? Tapi tidak mungkin. Sekarangkan jam 11 lewat dan tidak mungkin juga balok es itu membolos.

"Masuk saja," kataku sedikit keras. Mengubah posisi setengah tidurku menjadi duduk bersandar.

Klek

"Um, hai. Jongin?"

Deg!

O, oh… dia. Ya tuhan…

Jongin apa yang kau harapkan sebelum ini? Kena- kenapa 'orang' ini yang datang? Mom- mommy…. akh! Tidak kepalaku…

"Ugh!" aku langsung meremas rambutku. Kena- kenapa tiba-tiba?

"Ya, yah Jongin kau kenapa? Hei, nak. Ada apa? Kepalamu sakit lagi? Hei hei, aduh. Tu- tunggu sebentar, ahjussi panggilkan dokter,"

Hikss… sakit.. kenapa kepalaku tiba-tiba sakit? Apa yang terjadi?

Mom… hikss sakiit… mommy, kepala Jongie sakiitt… ughh,

Mom- mommy… jangan pergi.. hiks, akh!

**-Jongin POV end-**

Namja yang baru masuk itu langsung bergegas keluar saat melihat remaja yang ingin di jenguknya itu tiba-tiba menjerit sakit dan memegang kedua sisi kepalanya. Junmyeon kaget, tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba anak dari seseorang yang baru di kenalnya kemarin begitu terkejut saat melihat dirinya.

Ah, apa wajahku terlalu sangar olehnya?

Uh, pemikiran konyol apa itu?

Lupakan.

Beruntung, Junmyeon tidak perlu mencari terlalu jauh. Tiba-tiba saja dokter yang ia lihat kemarin muncul tepat di persimpangan dan tanpa pikir panjang namja uhum manis uhum itupun menarik sang dokter dan langsung membawanya ke ruang rawat Jongin.

"Dokter, cepat periksa anak itu." Ucapnya, sesampainya mereka di kamar Jongin. Dan sang dokter, Yoona pun langsung saja mendekati Jongin dan memegang kepala remaja itu.

Yoona yang paham apa yang terjadi, meski beberapa saat lalu yeoja itu tersentak melihat sosok yang menariknya, langsung menangkup wajah Jongin dan mengarahkan wajah manis itu hingga mereka saling bertatap. Yoona berbisik menenangkan dan mengusap pelan bagian belakang kepala Jongin. Sebelah tangannya yang lain meremas lembut bahu remaja itu.

"Tenang. Tenanglah Jongin… kau harus tenang. Ambil nafas pelan-pelan dan hembuskan lewat mulutmu. Ayo Jongin, kau pasti bisa.. tenang, ne… jangan melawan-_nya,_ semakin kau lawan pikiran itu, _mereka_ akan mendesakmu. Sayang, lihat bibi. Pelan-pelan yah… tananglah…"

Junmyeon hanya bisa melihat dalam diam apa yang terjadi. Ia tidak tau remaja berparas manis itu sakit apa. Tapi hatinya tiba-tiba merasa sedih melihat wajah manis tan itu meringgis sakit, berkeringat dan tubuh itu sedikit bergetar.

Apa sangat sakit? Kenapa kau berteriak dan meremas rambutmu sekuat itu? Pikirnya, menatap sendu si remaja Wu.

Selama 10 menit setelahnya ruangan itupun sunyi. Kedua orang dewasa itu menatap Jongin, memperhatikan remaja itu yang mulai tenang. Yoona membaringkan tubuh lemah itu kembali ke kasur, masih terus menekan dan mengusap kepala remaja itu dengan lembut.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya lembut.

"Umm.." gumam Jongin pelan. Perlahan membuka mata yang sedari tadi tertutup menahan rasa sakit dan nyeri di kepalanya yang tiba-tiba menyerang. Menatap sang dokter yang sudah ia anggap bibi.

Jongin ingin bicara namun bibir tebal itu tertutup kembali saat satu jemari Yoona menempel di bibirnya. "Sst… tananglah. Bibi yakin kau sudah pernah melihat-nya. Jadi jangan berpikir dan menganggap _dia_ mirip ibu mu. Yah.. _dia_ mirip tapi berbeda Jongin. Kau paham maksud bibi, kan?" ujar Yoona. Menatap manic coklat Jongin, memberi pengertian tentang apa yang dilihat dan tengah dipikirkan remaja itu.

Dia, sosok namja yang mirip dengan mendiang sang ibu. Betapa terkejutnya Jongin saat melihat wajah itu tiba-tiba muncul dan seketika itu pula bayang-bayang sang ibu memenuhi kepalanya secara beruntun membuat aliran darahnya berpacu dan berdampak pada rasa sakit kepala yang dirasakannya tadi.

Jongin yang terdiam hanya menggangguk lemah, mengerti maksud sang dokter. Sejenak menutup matanya kemudian sepasang iris coklat itu beralih menatap sosok namja yang berdiri lumayan jauh dari ranjangnya. Menatap penuh arti wajah pria itu.

"Umm, hai. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Junmyeon.

Dengan ragu, Jongin membalas setelah menatap sekilas pada sang dokter yang mulai beranjak dari sisinya. "Uh, ya. Aku baik-baik saja… ahjussi."

"Haah, syukurlah. Kau tau, ahjussi panik sekali saat kau berteriak kesakitan seperti tadi. Untung saja ahjussi langsung bertemu dengan dokter ini," ujar Junmyeon.

"Ne.. gomawo, ahjussi.."

"Jadi.. apa yang anda lakukan disini, tuan..?"-Yoona bertanya.

"Ah, itu… saya hanya ingin menjenguk- yah, melihat keadaan Jongin. Dan juga Seokjin menitip salam untuk mu, Jongin ah. Ah, ya ampun, saya belum memperkenalkan diri. Saya Kim Junmyeon, paman nya Seokjin." Jawab Junmeyon.

"Seokjin hyung?" sepintas teringat oleh Jongin seorang pria yang mereka lihat di gang waktu lalu. Dan Jongin tidak menyangka jika namja itu adalah kerabat Seokjin.

Aah, pantas saja mereka terlihat dekat waktu itu, pikir Jongin.

"Jongin ah, bibi harus pergi. Kau tidak apa-apakan bibi tinggal?" kata Yoona. "Ne, bibi. Gomawo.."

Setelahnya hanya Jongin dan Junmyeon dalam ruangan itu. Namja yang lebih tua mendekat dan meletakkan kantong plastik berisi buah di atas nakas. Sepasang manik coklat Jongin tidak lepas dari pergerakan namja itu. "Ahjussi.." panggil Jongin. Jongin sudah bisa mengendalikan pikirannya agar lebih tenang.

"Ne? ada apa?" sahut junmyeon.

"Ahjussi-" tiba-tiba Jongin menghentikan ucapannya. _Mirip dengan mommy, _batinnya lirih.

"Ya, Jongin? Ada apa? Apa kau terganggu karena ada ahjussi? Ah, lebih baik ahju-"

"Anni. Annia.. ahjussi, apa ahjussi pernah bertemu dengan daddy ku?" ucap Jongin. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia bertanya seperti itu. Ada satu harapan jika sang daddy pernah bertemu dengan namja di sampingnya ini.

"Eoh? Daddy mu?" Junmyeon sejenak terdiam. "Ah, pria bernama Kris Wu? Dia daddy mu?"

"Ya. Jadi ahjussi sudah bertemu dengan daddy?"

"Uh, yah.. kemarin. Pagi hari, kami tidak sengaja bertemu…" jawab namja itu. Junmyeon sedikit ragu menjelaskan pertemuannya dengan Kris. Pria tinggi yang menemaninya atau ia yang menemani pria itu kemarin? Ah entahlah. Dan, uh.. apa dia berdebar? Apa-apaan ini?

"Benarkah? Uaah… ahjussi, bagaimana menurut ahjussi daddy ku itu? Dia tampan kan? Yah, walaupun wajah daddy seperti angry bird jelek dan tinggi sekali seperti tiang listri berjalan, tapi daddy ku orangnya baik dan lucu!" kata Jongin, terlihat antusias. Jongin senang. Tentu saja.

Aah.. kenapa cepat sekali rasanya? Bukankah baru beberapa hari yang lalu Jongin berharap Kris dan Junmyeon bertemu dan sekejap angan-angan itu terwujud. Bahagia dan tidak percaya.. itulah yang dirasakan sang remaja Wu. Tuhan baik sekali…

Junmyeon menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan remaja yang tengah terbaring itu. Menatap wajah yang terlihat lebih cerah dari sebelumnya. Tersenyum geli melihat si remaja yang antusias menceritakan sang daddy. "Yah, daddy mu itu tampan tidak seperti agy birt.. apa itu. Dan yah, dia baik. Daddy mu orang yang baik,"

Jongin tersenyum manis mendengar ucapan namja dewasa itu tentang sang daddy. Jongin masih tidak percaya jika namja yang mirip dengan sang mommy itu ternyata orang yang baik. Jongin… jadi tidak sabar membuat namja itu menjadi bagian dari keluarga Wu.

Oh, hei, Wu Jongin, jangan berangan-angan berlebihan. Belum tentu ahjussi itu juga _suka _dengan daddy-mu. Meski mereka pernah bertemu dan 'jalan-jalan' bersama.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah satu siang dan Junmyeon akhirnya pamit kembali bekerja setelah berbincang yang lebih banyak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Pria itu tidak menyangka, ia bisa merasa nyaman saat bersama remaja itu. Padahal mereka baru bertemu- yah, walau bukan pertama kali tapi beberapa jam yang lalu bersama remaja manis itu membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya menghangat. Ia merasa, muncul rasa kasih sayang saat menatap wajah manis Jongin. Rasa sayang yang sama untuk sang keponakan, Seokjin.

Dan senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya setelah melangkah lebih jauh dari ruang rawat Jongin saat mengingat kata-kata remaja itu yang akan mengunjunginya di restoran setelah benar-benar sembuh dengan wajah ceria.

Senyum bahagia namun sarat akan harapan dan angan-angan itu, terhias di wajah manis seorang Wu Jongin. Meski dia namja, namun bolehkan, Jongin mendapat kasih sayang sosok seorang ibu? Jongin dapat merasakannya, tatapan itu dan sentuhan lembut meski sejenak menyentuh puncak kepalanya. Jongin ingin merasakan lebih…

_Just like now…_

_Just like when he was with he's mom... _

_He's hope._

_Until he can feel the feeling of heaving the whole family back…_

_Just it._

-J _L_N-

Kris, pria itu kembali menghela nafas saat teringat kembali olehnya kata-kata dokter Min Yoona yang beberapa tahun ini menangani putra pertamanya.

Bingung, takut, cemas, dan marah memenuhi dirinya. Ia marah dan kesal pada dirinya sendiri dan sebersit rasa menyesal akan apa yang dialami sang putra.

Haah… entahlah ia harus apa. Bersyukur atau menangis?

Hah, seharusnya ia masih bisa bersyukur…

Jongin sayang, kenapa kau harus mengalami _ini_, nak? Haish!

Pandangannya kosong menatap pemandangan di balik kaca bening ruang kerjanya. Menutup matanya dan berusaha menekan perasaan cemas dan takut berlebihan serta pikiran-pikiran buruk mengenai kondisi Jongin.

-Flashback-

"_Kondisi Jongin secara keseluruhan, untuk saat ini baik-baik saja." Yoona memulai. Kris menatap diam yeoja di depannya. "Tapi benturan itu tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Ada bagian syaraf yang hampir saja putus jika tadi aku tidak sigap." Kris tersentak mendengar penuturan sang dokter._

"_Kondisi anak itu berbeda drastis dari sebelumnya. Jongin akan mudah merasa sakit di kepalanya jika ia memikirkan hal-hal berat atau kenangan-kenangan yang beruntun mengisi pikirannya. Dan bisa saja salah satu penyebabnya adalah kenangannya dengan ibunya. Anda tau sendiri bagaimana Jongin sangat merindukan mendiang istri anda dan keinginan dan kerinduan itu akan menumpuk di pikirannya sehingga respon dari syaraf akan melambat. Dan itu bisa menghambat aliran darah dan menimbulkan rasa sakit pada bagian otak belakangnya. _

"_Jika rasa sakit itu terus berulang maka kemungkinan besar akan melumpuhkan kinerja otak dan bisa saja… akan menghapus sebagian atau lebih memori Jongin. Intinya, perasaan Jongin lebih sensitive dan itu sangat berpengaruh pada kinerja otaknya."_

-Flashback End-

"Aaaarrgghh! Hikss.. kenapa? Kenapa semakin parah…? Suho ya… apa yang harus aku lakukan?" bisiknya pedih. Menunduk dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. berbalik dan menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya pada dinding kaca. Hatinya sakit dan pikirannya kacau. Nafasnya memburu dan dadanya sungguh sesak.

Tubuh itu bergetar pelan dan perlahan semakin bergetar kencang. Kris tak sanggup lagi dan tangis pun terdengan lirih di dalam ruangan pribadinya.

-J_L_N-

Chanyeol melangkah ragu menuju ruang rawat Jongin. Perasaan takut masih menghantuinya sejak kemarin. Takut jika remaja manis yang baru beberapa hari ia kenal itu masih marah padanya dan tak mau melihatnya lagi. Aah, pemuda tinggi itu resah.

Haah.. tenang Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Seokjin hyung bilang jika Jongin anak yang baik dan pemaaf, berharap saja dia tidak membencimu. Pikirnya, berdiri tepat di depan pintu rawat Jongin.

Dengan perasaan ragu dan khawatir, di ketuknya pintu itu beberapa kali hingga terdengar suara 'masuk' dari dalam. Chanyeol sejenak memejamkan matanya dan meraih ganggang pintu dan mendorong pintu itu ke dalam.

Di dalam sana, sosok remaja manis itu duduk nyaman di bangsalnya dengan sebuah buku dipangkuan si remaja. Sejenak Chanyeol terpana melihat wajah tenang Jongin. Gurat wajah manis, tatapan polos dan sikap yang tenang. Terpana hingga Chanyeol merasa ia tengah melihat pahatan indah. Ah, berlebihan memang meski perban itu sedikit mengganggu.

"Eoh? Chanyeol hyung? Kenapa berdiri disitu?" suara Jongin sedikit membuat pemuda tinggi itu tersentak dan dengan langkah ragu-ragu, pemuda tampan itu mendekati ranjang Jongin.

Jongin melirik ke belakang Chanyeol dan bertanya bingung. "Hyung? Kau sendirian?"

"Uh? Aah, ne. Aku- aku datang sendiri, Jongin ah.." jawab Chanyeol gugup. Mengusap leher belakangnya dan menatap kearah lain selain kedua mata bulat lucu Jongin. Jongin terus saja menatap pemuda tinggi di sampingnya, kemudian beralih pada kantong plastik di genggaman Chanyeol. Penasaran iapun berniat bertanya dan meraih kantong itu.

Namun belum jemarinya menyentuh plastik, jemari panjang Chanyeol tiba-tiba bergerak dan tanpa sengaja jemari lentik Jongin malah mengenggam tangan Chanyeol yang masih memegang kantong plastik itu. Keduanya tersentak dan terdiam. Sesaat setelahnya remaja manis itu menarik tangannya.

"Ah!"

"Uh, Hyung.."

"N-ne.. Jongin ah. Ah, ini. Hyu-hyung bawa es krim untukmu…"

Chanyeol semakin gugup dan salah tingkah. Pemuda tinggi itu sedikit menjauh dan meletakkan bawaannya di meja nakas samping bangsal Jongin. Sejenak menutup matanya dan membatin. Chanyeol, you're stupid.

Tak beda jauh dengan Jongin, ramaja manis itu menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa malu. Issh, Jongin pabbo. Gumamnya lirih.

Beberapa saat tidak ada yang bicara. Jongin masih setia menunduk, memegang tangan kanannya yang memegang tangan Chanyeol tadi dan terus menggumam kenapa dirinya bisa memegang tangan Chanyeol yang besar itu, kalau Sehun melihatnya menyentuh orang lain pasti dia kena marah. Haah.. tapi Sehun kan tidak ada. Dan lagi ia memegang tangan Chanyeol kan tidak sengaja.

"Jongin ah.." panggil Chanyeol dan sedikit membuat remaja manis itu tersentak.

"Ah, ne hyung. Waeyo?" sahut Jongin pelan.

"Kepala mu, masih sakit?" Chanyeol bertanya. Menatap cemas perban yang membalut remaja manis di depannya. Ingin menyentuhnya tapi takut.

"Um. Tidak, hyung. Aku baik-baik saja. Hehe… nanti malam aku sudah boleh pulang,"

"Begitu kah? Haah… syukurlah. Kau tau, hyung benar-benar takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Maafkan hyung, Jongin ah, seharusnya hyung bisa menangkap bola itu, tapi-"

"Hyung, sudahlah. Aku baik-baik saja.."

"Tapi Jongin ah, kau terluka dan-"

"Hyung aku mau es krimnya."

Jongin lagi-lagi memotong kata-kata Chanyeol. Sepertinya kebisaan remaja itu muncul lagi. Bersikap tidak sopan. Tapi Chanyeol sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan sikap tidak sopan remaja Wu itu.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, sabar dan mengambil kantong berisi es krim itu. Mengeluarkan makanan dingin itu dan memberikanya pada Jongin. Dan kembali entah Jongin yang terlalu menginginkan es krim, jemari itu kembali bersentuhan. Tepatnya jemari panjang Chanyeol yang menangkup jemari mungil Jongin yang sudah memegang bagian ujung kotak es krim.

Dan sontak pandangan mereka bertemu. Saling menatap dan memandang kedalam manik masing-masing. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, ada desirian halus di hati mereka. Degup jantung pun ikut meramaikan suasana yang kembali canggung.

Chanyeol tersadar lebih dulu dan melepas jemarinya dari kotak es krim dan jemari mungil Jongin yang harus pemuda tampan itu akui, terasa halus dan lembut. Ah, padahal Jongin kan namja, kenapa remaja ini bisa memiliki kulit selembut itu.

"Makanlah.." ujarnya pelan. Salah tingkah, tangan panjangnya meraih kursi yang terletak di ujung bangsal dan meletakkannya di dekat si remaja.

Jongin pun terlihat berusaha menahan degup jantungnya yang seenaknya berdetak cepat. Dengan lugu, remaja manis itu membuka kotak es krim dan menyuap satu sendok ke dalam mulutnya. Brrrrm rasa dingin, manis dan nikmat bercampur menjadi satu yang langsung membuat remaja itu memejam erat merasakan sensasi dari es krim vanilla Stroberry yang lumer di dalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol yang tak sengaja memperhatikan ekspresi namja yang lebih muda, terpana dan merasa gemas dengan tingkah Jongin. Tanpa ia sadari jemari panjangnya mengusak lembut helaian rambut coklat madu Jongin.

"Aigoo… neomu kyiowo… Jongin ah~" gumamnya gemas.

Deg

Dan untuk sekian kalinya, degup jantung itu kembali berdetak cepat dan rona semu pun muncul di kedua belah pipi chubby Jongin. Membuat Chanyeol semakin gemas dan tersenyum tampan.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka memilih diam dalam posisi itu. Tidak ingin melepas pandangan yang kembali bertemu. Dan suatu perasaan pun mulai mengusik kedua namja itu.

Perasaan nyaman dan hangat..

Dan letupan aneh di hati masing-masing.

Namun keadaan manis itu tak berlangsung lama karena suara pintu di buka membuat kedua namja itu tersadar dan saling menjauh. Melihat siapa yang masuk membuat namja manis itu sontak berseru riang dan mengeluh manja.

"Yah Sehuniee! Akhirnya kau datang juga~ kau tau, aku menunggumu dari tadi, tau!"

Sehun, namja yang baru masuk itu sejenak terdiam melihat sang kembaran menyambutnya dan sekejap pandangan itupun beralih pada namja tinggi yang duduk di dekat Jongin-nya. Menatap tajam, seolah-olah Chanyeol musuh yang harus lenyap dari hadapannya/?

Melangkah cepat dan menarik kerah belakang namja yang lebih tua. "Menjauh." Ucapnya dingin.

"Uh? Eh, eeehh yah yah Sehun ah! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepas oi," protes Chanyeol, berusaha meraih tangan Sehun yang menariknya ke belakang.

"Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin, menatap aneh kembarannya. "Mejauhkan hama." Jawab Sehun datar yang langsung mendapat pelotot tajam dari Chanyeol.

"Yah! Kau pikir aku binatang, huh?" protes Chanyeol.

"…"

Sehun tidak membalas, jemari remaja datar itu meraih kotak es krim di pangkuan Jongin dan memyimpannya di meja nakas. "Yaa… kenapa kau mejauhkan es krim ku juga," seru Jongin sedikit kesal.

"Tidak boleh makan es krim."

"Issh, baru satu suap, Sehun…. Aku ingin makan es krim. Kembalikan,"

"Tidak. Makan ini,"

"Aku tidak suka youghurt,"

"Kau suka."

"Tidak. Huniie kembalikan es krim ku!"

"Makan ini."

"Ani ani aniyaaa… shireo!"

Kedua remaja itu terus saja berdebat menghiraukan Chanyeol yang terdiam menatap interaksi antar dua saudara itu. Seulas senyum terukir di wajah tampannya, menatap wajah merengut Jongin yang terlihat sangat lucu dimatanya. Melihat kedua mata itu memohon dan bibir tebal itu yang di pout imut. Lucu sekali.

"Ugh, kau menyebalkan, balok es!"

Pekikan kesal Jongin menyadarkan Chanyeol dari rasa kagumnya dan beralih menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya. "Apa?" tanya nya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Kenapa memberinya es krim?" bukannya menjawab, Sehun balik bertanya. Chanyeol sesaat meringis melihat tatapan tajam remaja yah, tampan itu. Chanyeol mau tak mau mengakui jika remaja yang tingginya hampir menyamai dirinya itu terlihat tampan. Meski wajah itu datar, minim ekspresi. Tapi sekalinya remaja itu tersenyum, wajah datar itu akan semakin terlihat tampan. Dan Chanyeol sedikit beruntung pernah melihatnya. Ketika Jongin tertawa, bibir tipis itu akan terangkat meski sedikit. Sebuah senyum tipis.

"Memangnya kenapa? Es krim kan bagus untuk orang sakit- Awh! Yak! Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Idiot."

"Aish, jinjja! Anak ini. Bisakah kau sopan sedikit, eoh? Aku lebih tua darimu, Sehun!"

Lagi, Sehun mengabaikan namja di belakangnya, memfokuskan matanya pada perban di kepala sang kembaran. "Apa masih sakit?" tanya nya pelan.

Jongin yang merasa ada yang mengusap kepalanya, menoleh dan mendapati tatapan sayu Sehun. "Anni," gumamnya. Masih menyuap youghurt rasa pisang yang tadi dipaksa Sehun. Padahal dia masih ingin makan es krim.

"Daddy memberitahuku tadi, dia akan menjemput nanti malam." Kata Sehun. Meraih kursi yang di duduki Chanyeol tadi.

"Ung."

Setelahnya mereka terdiam. Sehun hanya memandangi Jongin yang masih lahap memakan youghurt-nya. Chanyeol mendekat, berdiri sedikit jauh dari Sehun.

"Baekhyun hyung dan yang lain sebentar lagi sampai." Ujar namja tinggi itu. Sedikit merasa aneh dengan suasana canggung yang menyelimuti mereka.

Chanyeol terdiam. Tiba-tiba saja terpikir olehnya pria tinggi yang datang bersama Junmyeon kemarin. Kris, ayah si kembar dan calon mertua/uhuk/. Chanyeol sedikit penasaran kenapa Kris bisa datang bersama Junmyeon? Apa mereka berteman? Apa Seokjin hyung tau? Lalu kemana ibu Sehun dan Jongin? Kenapa hanya ada sang ayah?

Pemuda itu penasaran namun sesaat ia akan mengeluarkan suaranya, Jongin lebih dulu bicara.

"Hun," panggil Jongin.

"Hm," gumam Sehun. Sibuk dengan ponselnya yang entah sejak kapan berada di tangannya.

"Tadi siang, paman nya Seokjin hyung datang." Ujar remaja tan itu tenang.

skak

Sehun dan Chanyeol tersentak. Kedua namja itu langsung menatap si remaja manis yang masih ayik dengan youghurt keduanya.

"Huh? Maksud mu-" Sehun terbata, bingung.

"Junmyeon ahjussi?" potong Chanyeol.

Jongin menatap polos dua namja tampan di depannya. "Ne…"

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Berkunjung. Dia juga bawa buah dan titip salam dari Seokjin hyung. Hm… kalau Jin hyung menitip salam berarti Jin hyung tidak datang untuk menjengukku…" ujar Jongin santai. Mengambil novel yang tadi di bacanya. Sejenak menatap Sehun dari sudut matanya. "Dan kau tau, Hun? Junmyeon ahjussi ternyata orang yang baik! Dia juga mengelus kepala ku lembut Hun.. Aah.. aku senang sekali bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, Sehunie.." lanjutnya.

"Junmyeon ahjussi juga bilang dia sudah pernah bertemu dengan daddy, Hun-ah… bukankah itu pertanda baik? Hehe…" ujar Jongin. Tersenyum manis dan mulai memfokuskan matanya pada novel di pangkuannya.

Sehun tak membalas, hanya terdiam. Entah apa yang dipikirkan remaja itu. Sepasang matanya menatap dalam wajah Jongin yang terlihat ceria. Bibir penuh itu tersenyum lembut, kedua mata itu berbinar cantik dan… entah kenapa, Sehun dapat merasakan rasa kerinduan itu sedikit terobati.

Haruskah Sehun bersyukur? Bersyukur karena Jongin bisa bertemu dengan sosok yang mirip dengan sang ibu? Meski- meski dalam wujud seorang namja?

Jujur, Sehun belum-tidak- ingin memiliki sosok pengganti sang ibu. Terlebih ia dan Jongin terutama Kris belum mengenal siapa itu Junmyeon. Apakah dia benar-benar orang yang baik, bagaimana kehidupan namja itu, apakah pria itu sudah memiliki keluarga atau belum? Dan juga, apakah namja yang memiliki paras manis itu memiliki 'perasaan' yang sama seperti apa yang dirasakan olehnya dan sang kembaran?

Sehun tidak ingin terlalu berharap. Dan ia juga tidak mau Jongin, merasa sedih jika yang selama ini mereka harapkan tidak terwujud. Harapan untuk bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Tidak- tidak boleh. Jongin tidak boleh merasa sedih lagi. Sehun tidak sanggup melihat wajah itu sendu dan basah oleh air mata.

Tidak.

Chanyeol, namja tinggi itu memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi kedua saudara kembar non-identik itu. Jongin, wajah remaja itu terlihat manis dengan senyum yang mengembang indah. Entah, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Jongin senang sekali bertemu dengan Junmyeon? Kenapa? Dan apakah Junmyeon itu benar-benar orang baik? Mengingat dulu mereka pernah melihat namja itu berkelahi.

Dan wajah datar namja yang lebih muda di sampingnya ini. Raut wajah Sehun berbeda dengan Jongin. Terlihat resah, sedih dan… rindu. Sedikit sulit bagi Chanyeol menerka maksud tatapan Sehun pada Jongin.

Ah, entah lah…

Chanyeol perlahan-lahan akan mengenal mereka dan bolehkah, Chanyeol sedikit berharap? Ia ingin sekali bisa membuat senyum manis itu selalu bertengger di wajah manis Jongin-nya.

Bukan ukiran kesedihan ataupun goresan menahan rasa sakit.

-J _L_N-

Kris baru saja tiba di depan ruang rawat Jongin. Sesaat pria itu akan membuka pintu, Yoona menegurnya di kejauhan.

"Kris-ssi,"

"Ah, dokter Min. Ada apa?"

Kris berbalik dan menemukan Yoona berjalan kearahnya. "Saya ingin memeriksa keadaan Jongin sebelum dia pulang." Ujar Yoona.

"Ah… ya. Tentu saja. Ayo ma-"

"Tapi sebelum itu, ada hal yang ingin saya sampaikan." Potong sang dokter. Menatap dalam Kris yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Apa.. mengenai kondisi Jongin?" tanya Kris. Hatinya kembali resah. Entah apalagi yang disampaikan sang dokter mengenai putranya. Kris rasanya memiliki beban yang berat dipundaknya.

"Ya dan juga… mengenai seorang namja bernama Kim Junmyeon." Yoona sejenak menghentikan kata-katanya. Melihat reaksi dari pria di hadapannya, apakah terkejut atau tidak? Dan ya. Kris sedikit tersentak kemudian menatap penuh penjelasan kepada sang dokter.

"Tadi siang, sewaktu saya akan memeriksa keadaan Jongin, tiba-tiba saja Kim Junmyeon datang dan menarik saya untuk cepat-cepat ke ruang rawat Jongin yang ternyata putra anda mengalami hal yang saya katakan kemarin. Sakit dikepalanya mulai bereaksi. Mungkin saja karena Jongin melihat Kim Junmyeon dan ia tidak siap untuk bertemu meski rupa mereka sama, namun memuncul kenangan-kenangan akan mendiang istri anda,"

"Be-benarkah? La- lalu bagaimana kondisinya? Apa Jongin-"

"Tenanglah. Jongin tidak apa-apa dan untung saja saya tidak memberinya obat penghilang rasa sakit karena dapat membuat syaraf otaknya terkejut dengan reaksi obat. Saya hanya berusaha untuk menyuruhnya tenang dan berpikir bahwa apa yang ia lihat bukanlah sosok mommy nya. Dan yah.. butuh waktu cukup lama menenangkannya namun semua baik-baik saja."

Penjelasan Yoona sedikit banyaknya melegakan hati Kris. Pria Wu itu benar-benar bersyukur dan berterima kasih pada sang dokter karena melakukan tindakan yang- yah… benar. Jika saja tidak ada yang menenangkan Jongin, pasti hal buruk akan terjadi.

Dan Kris tidak mau hal buruk itu terjadi.

Mengenai Junmyeon… haah, entahlah ia harus apa. Banyak yang harus ia pikirkan. Yang terpenting, sekarang Jongin baik-baik saja.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam, Kris dan Yoona pun masuk

an Yoona pun masuk

.

.

Sehun kembali melirik jam tangannya, hampir jam 9 dan sang daddy belum datang. Tepat pandangannya beralih pada pintu, benda itupun terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Kris dan dokter Yoona.

"Daddy, kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Sehun langsung. Terdengar nada protes dalam pertanyaannya.

"Mianhe Sehun ah, tadi daddy ada urusan sedikit. Mana Jongin?" jawab Kris dan sedikit heran saat pandangannya tidak menemukan putra tan-nya.

"Yah, pelan-pelan hyung! Kau mau aku jatuh, eoh?" tiba-tiba terdengar gerutuan Jongin dari arah kamar mandi. Baekhyun, sedikit merengut kesal mengacuhkan Jongin dan perlahan-lahan memapah remaja itu kearah ranjang. Kris yang melihat Jongin di papah seperti itu langsung mendekati Baekhyun dan Jongin.

"Jongin, kau kenapa?"

"Jatuh,"

"Dimana? Kenapa bisa? Kau baik-baik saja? Ad-"

"Daddy. Aku baik dan berhenti bertanya. Aku baik-baik saja!"

Kris langsung diam. Pria itu sontak terpaku, terdiam mendengar seruan kesal Jongin. Entah apa yang membuat sang anak tampak kesal dan bahkan nada suara Jongin terdengar membentaknya.

"Daddy minta maaf kalau daddy terlambat,"

"Aku ingin pulang."

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya dari yang lain. Terutama sang ayah. Tak ingin melihat raut wajah sendu Kris.

Mianhae, daddy. Jongin membatin.

Kris tidak mengerti kenapa Jongin terlihat menghindarinya. Dan, memangnya apa yang terjadi sebelum ia datang? Kenapa Jongin terlihat marah? Sejak kapan Baekhyun datang? Dan Sehun-

"Kau harus tenang, Jongin ah..."

Suara Yoona kembali menyadarkan Kris dari keterdiamannya. Dilihatnya senyum menenangkan sang dokter yang menatapnya dan beralih pada Sehun yang mentapanya penuh arti seolah remaja itu akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi saat dirumah.

"Ya sudah, kalau Jongin baik-baik saja. Kita pulang." Ujar Kris. "Yoona-ssi, gomawo." Lanjutnya.

"Ne. tentu Kris-ssi."

Setelah berpamitan, Sehun yang mengendong Jongin dipunggungnya berjalan duluan dengan Baekhyun yang membawa tas berisi baju Jongin dan tas Sehun.

Kris menatap dalam kedua putranya.

Dan tatapan sendu pun kembali terlukis di sepasang iris kelamnya.

.

.

To be continue…

.

Gomawo bagi yang masih mau baca ff ini #bow

Gomawo for read, review, follow and Favorite ^^

Mianhae updatenya terlalu lama dan sepertinya saya gak bisa lanjutin ff ber-chapter yang lain selain ff ini. Ini pun nyicil per hari (kalo sempet megang laptop). Dan mungkin S love J story bakal update juga. Hanya dua ff itu yang bisa teruskan, selain ide yang gak dapat dan ngambang –bikin pusing- juga saya harus fokus dengan TA saya.. T_T jadi yaa… saya minta maaf. #boww

Khusus untuk Home, Wind and Rain rencananya saya mau lanjutin di aff. Jikalau banyak yang minta update juga di ffn saya akan bikin. Saya sedikit kecewa dengan siders… but,

THANKS for: Hun94Kai88/NameKaila/babyjunma/Jiji Park/HK/geash/cute/ulfah-cuittybeams/sejin kimkai/novisaputri/Yesaya-mei/nadia/Guset… dan di chapter sebelum-sebelumnya~ ^^

Makasi juga untuk yang udah pm saya , mian gk bisa saya balas

Umm boleh lah kasi saya saran atau kritik nya…

Review-nya?


	12. Chapter 12

**Just Like Now**

Cast :: Sehun/Kai/Chanyeol, Sehun/Lay, Kris/Suho, dll...

Disclaimer :: para pemain milik diri mereka masing-masing, keluarga mereka dan agensi masing-masing. Author Cuma meminjam nama mereka. jangan di plagiat ya?

Genre :: Brothership, Family, lilt Romance, lilt humor

Summary :: Banyak yang ingin ia sampaikan tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja lidah nya kelu dan sulit untuk bersuara. Yang keluar hanya bisikan lirih. "Miss you, my love..." lirihnya.

Warning :: Shonen-ai/BL dan sejenisnya, GS, penulisan sesuai keinginan author, OOC, GaJe... awas Typo...

a/n: saya mengambil sudut pandang dari ketiga main cast dan author pov. Jadi mian kalau sedikit membingungkan…

Happy riding,,,.

..

-Author POV-

Seminggu berlalu setelah Jongin sembuh, Kris masih kukuh dengan kegiatannya mengantar jemput Sehun dan Jongin di sekolah. Tidak ada yang berubah dari sebelumnya, hanya saja sikap Jongin lebih pendiam dari biasanya dan untuk kesekian kalinya, duda tampan itu menatap heran salah satu putra-nya lewat kaca spion. Mengerutkan dahinya bingung, karena sejak ia menjemput kedua anaknya dari sekolah, Jongin menatap kesal dan marah padanya. Dan Sehun juga namun dengan tatapan datarnya.

Kris pikir mungkin mereka sedang ada masalah jadi saat di rumah saja ia bertanya pada kedua remaja itu. Tapi didiamkan seperti ini, Kris merasa tidak nyaman juga. Karena biasanya Jongin pasti bercerita padanya atau adu mulut dengan Sehun.

"Ada apa Jongin?" Kris akhirnya bertanya.

"…"

Menghela nafas, meski sudah terbisa tapi siapa yang senang diacuhkan?

"Ada apa? Katakan pada daddy, kau ada masalah apa, hum? Apa ada yang mengganggumu di sekolah? Atau-"

"Daddy menyebalkan."

"-kau, apa? Kenapa daddy?"

"Daddy menyebalkan,"

"Kenapa daddy menyebalkan, hm?"

"Karena daddy lagi-lagi menjemput kami. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau lagi di jemput, daddy…"

"Haah… daddy juga sudah bilang kalau daddy ingin jadi orang tua yang baik bagi kalian berdua."

"Tch,"

Kris langsung mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar decakan dari belakangnya. "Sehun? Ada apa?" Tanya Kris, tersirat nada tidak suka dalam suaranya.

"Tidak ada,"

"Haah..." dasar, kesal Kris. Entah bagaimana lagi ia menghadapi kedua anaknya itu, selalu saja mereka bersikap seenakknya. Ditegurpun tidak ada gunanya. Tapi jika dibiarkan terus seperti ini, tidak baik untuk kehidupan mereka saat dewasa nanti. Dan apa yang orang-orang bilang jika kedua putra Wu memiliki sikap buruk dan tak punya sopan santun? Mau taruh dimana muka tampannya ini? dan mungkin keluarga yang lain akan menyalahkannya karena tidak bisa mendidik kedua anaknya dengan benar. Dan berbagai pikiran buruk mengenai keluarga mereka, dan-

"-Daddy, aku ingin makan di luar."

Oh-

"Ah, ya Sehun? Apa yang kau katakan?"

Kris tersadar dari pikirannya yang melayang entah kemana, untung saja ia masih bisa fokus menyetir kalau tidak- aish! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Kris? rutuknya.

"Daddy tidak mendengarku dari tadi? Yah, dad baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Apa dad sakit? Kalau begitu kita pula-" "Tidak, Jongin. Daddy baik-baik saja. Hn. Jadi kalian mau makan di iuar? Bagaimana kalau di restaurant…" Kris langsung memotong kata-kata Jongin yang tiba-tiba cerewet dan melirik sekilas wajah sang anak disampingnya yang tampak khawatir. Jongin tiba-tiba memajukan tubuhnya, melihat raut wajah Kris yang terlihat berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau di d'Park restaurant?" Sehun kembali bersuara, membuat Jongin kembali duduk ditempatnya. Menatap berbinar pada wajah Sehun yang datar. Perubahan raut wajah yang cepat/?

"d'Park restaurant? Sepertinya daddy tau tempat itu-"

"Aku setuju. Daddy, kita makan disana saja!"

Kris kembali mengerutkan keningnya mendengar seruan Jongin. Semangat sekali, berbeda dari sesaat yang lalu. Moodnya mudah sekali berubah akhir-akhir ini. Kris jadi makin penasaran, apa yang terjadi pada Sehun dan Jongin? Ah, apapun itu pria tampan itu berharap bukan masalah buruk.

"Ok."

J-L-N

Pukul 16.45, sebentar lagi jam 5 sore dan gadis bersurai hitam panjang yang diikat kuda itu masih setia mengumpat sembari melirik jam tangan berwarna ungu dilengan kirinya. Sesekali juga menatap tajam jam besar yang menggantung di dinding kokoh bandara Incheon.

Ya, saat ini gadis cantik dengan dimple yang membuat wajah itu terlihat manis tengah berada di bandara Incheon, Seoul setalah satu jam setengah yang lalu pesawatnya mendarat dari dataran China. Susah payah ia mencari jadwal kosong setelah sibuk dengan sekolahnya beberapa minggu belakang, akhirnya ia mendapat hari libur. Dan tentu saja liburan ke Seoul adalah pilihan utamanya. Selain bertemu sang Baba, ia juga merindukan si kembar Wu. Terutama si tampan Wu, Sehunnya-upss.

Hah.. seharusnya ia tau jika sang baba adalah dokter dengan _jam terbang_ yang tinggi. Tidak di Beijing atau Seoul, pria yang menjadi dokter bedah dan ahli jantung juga menjabat sebagai direktur sebuah rumah sakit di Seoul itu pasti sangat sibuk. Saking sibuknya pria dewasa itu bahkan lupa pada sang anak semata wayangnya yang sudah lama menunggu kedatangan sang ayah. Tapi apa mau dikata, sebagai anak ia hanya berharap mendapat _sedikit _waktu dari banyaknya waktu yang dimiliki sang dokter.

Haah, ia sering mengeluh kenapa sang mama menikah dengan pria sibuk seperti babanya? Kenapa tidak pria kantoran atau pemilik restaurant atau pengusaha atau apalah yang tidak menyita waktu keluarganya. Bahkan tak bertemu selama 2 tahun lebih… sungguh terlalu. Meninggalkan dan mengabaikan istri dan anaknya di Beijing sana dan memilih menetap di Korea dengan alasan pekerjaan.

Ckh.

Ah, tapi dia bisa apa? Hanya sang mama yang ia punya untuk berkeluh kesah. Dan ia tau dan paham, semua yang dilakukan sang baba hanyalah untuk keluarganya. Kebahagiaan istri dan anaknya. Dan…

Sungguh, gadis itu sangat merindukan sang ayah. Dan jika dalam waktu lima menit pria dewasa itu tidak datang juga, lebih baik ia jalan kaki saja-eh tidak.

Tepat selesai ia menggerutu untuk kesekian kalinya, terdengar teriakan dari arah pintu bandara dan sosok yang dinantipun tertangkap iris coklat madunya.

"Baba…" ujarnya datar saat pria dewasa itu sedikit membungkuk tepat didepannya, mengatur nafas yang memburu.

"Xing-er… ma-hah- maafkan baba…hah…" Luhan, Xi Luhan menatap melas pada gadis yang balik menatapnya datar. Berharap maafnya diterima. Sungguh, pria yang menjabat dokter spesialis itupun tidak ingin terlambat menjemput putri satu-satunya, namun kewajiban menolong nyawa seseorang harus ia dahulukan, kan? Tidak mungkin ia melanggar sumpah mengabaikan orang sekarat dan memilih menjemput sang putri. Meski sama-sama mendapat resiko besar seperti sekarang, _sih._

Lihatlah, Yixing cantiknya menoleh kearah lain. Enggan menatap sang baba yang mulai merengut diacuhkan. Oh, ingat umur anda tuan Xi.

"Masih ingat aku rupanya." Balas Yixing, mengbaikan permohonan maaf Luhan.

"Xing-er…"

"Satu setengah jam aku menunggu, loh. Baba…"

"Yixing-er…"

"Haa.. Benar kata mama, lebih baik aku tidak berharap pada baba dan menelpon Kris ahjusi atau Sehunie atau Jonginie atau-" Yixing menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, menatap wajah Luhan datar. "Keluar dari bandara, naik taksi, lupa alamat, tiba-tiba saja aku sudah ada di tempat yang jauh entah dimana, atau diculik atau kecela-"

"Cukup Xi Yixing. Maafkan baba, Ok? Kenapa kau cerewet sekali, huh? Tadi baba sedang operasi dan tidak bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja dan bukankah baba sudah kirim pesan agar menunggu sebentar-"

"Sebentar apanya. Satu jam lebih."

"Ckh, iya iya. Maafkan baba sayang. Jadi-"

"Aku mau pulang."

"-kita, apa? Pulang? Kau mau kembali ke China? Yah Yi-"

"Pulang ke rumah BABA! Ish.." kesal, Yixing pun melangkah meninggalkan Luhan yang termangu karena kata-katanya dipotong begitu saja dan apa itu tadi? Yixingnya membentaknya? Aigoo.. aigoo…. Kenapa putri kecilnya tidak sopan begini?

"Yah yah yah, Xing-ie, tunggu baba. Hei! Yixing! Aish. Kenapa kelakuannya seperti si kembar Wu, sih? Aish! Dasar."

Menggerutu, Luhan tidak menyangka Yixing bisa membentaknya seperti tadi. Haah.. ia akui bahwa ia salah, tapi tidak perlu membentak, kan? Ckh. Dan lagi, kenapa hanya Yixing-nya yang datang? Kenapa ibu dan anak laki-lakinya tidak ikut?

Xiumin-er… miss you, _baobei…_

J_L_N

Sehun menatap gedung restaurant di depannya dalam diam dan Jongin disebelahnya, sibuk melihat_ isi_ dalam restaurant. Berharap dapat melihat seseorang yang membuat ia semangat pergi makan malam di d'Pak Restaurant di depannya.

Kris tersenyum melihat Sehun dan Jongin. Melangkah dibelakang mereka dan mendorong lembut punggung kedua anak kembarnya. "Jja.. kita masuk."

Pria tampan itu hendak melangkah setelah kedua putranya menghilang di balik pintu masuk saat getaran handphonenya menyita perhatiannya. Memberi gestur menerima telpon, Kris melihat Sehun dan Jongin kembali berjalan mencari tempat untuk mereka duduk.

Namun sebuah suara yang mulai familiar ditelinganya menghentikan gerakan pria tampan itu menerima panggilan.

"Loh, Kis hyung? Kau disini?"

Suara lembut namun sarat rasa terkejut, sontak membuat namja Wu itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok pria yang akhir-akhir ini menyita pikirannya. Sosok pria yang membuat ia berulang kali berfikir bahwa sosok itu bukanlah wujud sang istri yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Eoh? Junmyeon ah.." mengabaikan suara diseberang line, sepasang iris tajamnya menatap terkejut sosok Junmyeon dan penampilan pria pendek di depannya.

"Ne.. hyung kenapa berdiri disini? Tidak masuk?" tanya pria yang lebih muda lagi. Junmyeon memperbaiki letak barang dalam dekapannya yang hampir tergelincir jatuh, lumayan berat jika dilihat dari kotak besar yang dibawanya. Dan Kris, tanpa sadar pria tinggi itu langsung membantu dengan meletakkan jemari besarnya dibawah kardus dan menangkup jemari yang lebih kecil.

"Eh, hyu-hyung," gagap Junmyeon. Merasa aneh dengan jemari yang besar menangkup jemari kecilnya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau membawa benda besar dan berat ini sendirian?" tanya Kris, berusaha menahan beban yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi berat. Apa dia tidak menahannya? Pikir Kris. Masih mengacuhkan suara-suara di line telepon digenggamannya di samping kotak.

Junmeyon sedikit tersentak. Setelah sadar situasi ia pun kembali menahan beban kotak didekapannya yang terasa ringan. Sepertinya pria didepannya ini menahan beban kotak itu sendirian.

"Ehm.. ya, karena aku bisa membawanya sendiri," jawabnya pelan. Entah kenapa ia jadi gugup sendiri saat sadar tubuh pria tampan itu tepat berada didepannya dan hanya kotak besar itu menjadi penghalang mereka. Tak cukup besar untuk memisahkan wajah tampan didepannya. Dan iapun tak mengerti kenapa jantungnya berdegup cepat saat sepasang iris madunya berserobot dengan iris gelap dan tajam pria didepannya.

Deg

Deg

Sial, kenapa jantungku semakin cepat berdetak? Ya ya ya! Berhenti berdebar! Pikirnya kacau. Ingin sekali ia mengalihkan pandangannya entah kemana asal tidak pada sepasang mata yang menatapnya teduh itu.

Berbeda dengan Kris, pria tinggi itu menatap perubahan raut wajah pria uhm manis didepannya, wajah kikuk dan- ia tidak salah lihatkan? Pipi itu... merona? Aigoo aigoo.. yak yak kenapa jantung ku berdebar kencang seperti ini melihat wajah merona itu? Astaga.. Kris!

Ups.. sepertinya juga sama kondisinya dengan si pria manis..

Cukup lama mereka berdiam saling menatap tanpa suara. Hanya debaran halus di dada mereka yang saling besahutan dan beruntung pula suasana disekitar mereka sepi. Terperangkap dalam teduh dan penuh arti akan tatapan dari sepasang iris mereka. Namun tak lama suasana hening itu terusik oleh dering telpon handphone Kris yang menyebabkan tubuh keduanya sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Yak!"

"Ah!"

"Eum.. hyung,"

"Haha.. aigoo, mian- mianhe Junmyeon ah. Kau kaget ya,"Kris tertawa canggung, langsung mengalihkan atensinya pada benda yang masih berdering nyaring digenggamannya. Sedikit merutuk kenapa dering ponselnya keras sekali.

Tertera nama sang anak, Sehun menelponnya. Ah.. pasti bertanya kenapa ia lama sekali diluar. Dan pria itu kembali mengabaikan nama penelpon sebelumnya.

Tanpa mengangkat telpon dari Sehun, Kris kembali menatap pria yang lebih muda, "Junmyeon ah, hyung akan membantumu membawa kotak ini-"

"Eh, ti-tidak usah hyung. Aku bisa sendiri.." tolak Junmyeon pelan.

"Tidak. Kau tidak merasa ini berat, eoh? Sini biar hyung saja yang bawa," Kris sedikit memaksa mengangkat kotak itu tapi tiba-tiba kaget saat melihat dengan gesitnya Junmyeon mengambil alih kotak itu dan berjalan sedikit menjauh dari si pria tinggi. "Jun-"

"Hehe... aku kuat hyung.. sudah sana masuk. Ak- aku juga harus membawa ini kedalam," jawab Junmyeon. Tersenyum tipis menandakan ia baik-baik saja.

Kris hanya menatap datar, namun ia ikut tersenyum. "Haa.. yasudah. Kalau begitu, Junmyeon ah.."

"Ne, hyung. Aku pergi dulu." Pamitnya dan sedikit mengangguk, iapun melangkah menjauh.

Kris, masih berdiri ditempatnya hingga sosok dengan wajah yang mirip dengan mendiang sang istri menghilang dari pandangannya. Entah apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Perasaan rindu itu sedikit teredam melihat paras yang terbilang manis untuk pria berkepala tiga itu. Haa..

Suho ya... kenapa jantungku berdebar setiap melihat wajah pria itu..? Dia pria yang baik, benarkan?

Haa.. boleh aku berharap bisa berjumpa lagi dengannya?

*JLN*

Jongin masih melihat ke sekeliling ruangan hingga ke sudut-sudut ruangan yang dapat dijangkau matanya. Masih berharap dapat menemukan sosok pria yang akhir-akhir ini mulai dirindunya. Sejak pertemuan di rumah sakit dulu, hanya waktu itu ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama sosok pria yang mirip dengan mendiang sang ibu. Kim Junmyeon, sosok yang akhir-akhir ini membuat ia berpikir bagaimana cara mendekati pria manis itu, bertanya-jawab seputar keseharian dan berharap ehm pria itu mau menjadi bagian keluarga Wu. Ah, untuk yang terakhir sepertinya butuh keajaiban. Itu sebuah harapan yang terlalu tinggi mengingat dia tidak mengenal dan tidak tau apapun tntang namja dengan paras semanis sang mommy.

Meski ia bisa bertanya pada Seokjin.. tapi pemuda tampan itu juga tengah sibuk dan tidak mungkin ia mengganggu seseorang yang sudah ia anggap hyung itu.

Haah.. lelah dengan apa yang ia lakukan, dengan perlahan direbahkannya kepalanya pada bahu Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya, masih berusaha menghubungi Kris. Mengacuhkan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap mereka dan berbisik entah apa, ia tidak perduli.

Sehun yang merasa berat dibahunya pun menoleh dan pendapati sang kembaran tengah menghela nafas kesal, menerpa leher putihnya dan setelahnya dirasanya lengan pemuda berkulit tan itu memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Hun ah…" rengek Jongin. Dan pemuda yang lebih putih pun hanya menghela nafas pelan, meletakkan kembali ponselnya yang sudah mati keatas meja kemudian mengalungkan lengannya ke pundak saudaranya. Memeluk tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya dan menempelkan pipinya pada helai rambut lembut Jongin.

"Tidak menemukannya?" bisiknya pelan.

Jongin tidak menjawab, hanya bergumam dibahu tegap Sehun dan kembali mengeluh-merengek. Dan kembali Sehun hanya menghela nafas pelan hingga sepasang matanya menangkap sosok tinggi Kris yang berjalan tenang kearah meja untuk 4 orang yang tengah ditempati dirinya dan Jongin.

"Maaf Dad-"

"Lama Sekali"

Sambutan sangat datar dari Sehun membuat duda tampan itu tersenyum kikuk dan tak lupa menghela nafas lelah dengan sikap sang anak.

"Haa. Ok. Daddy minta maaf Ok? Dan- eoh, ada dengan Jongin?" Tanya Kris yang baru sadar dengan keadaan putra manisnya. Memeluk manja putra tampannya.

Pemandangan biasa sebenarnya bagi Kris, karna ia tau kedua putranya saling menyayangi. Dan bukankah sudah dibilang jika si kembar non-identik itu jika berdua sudah seperti sepasang kekasih saja...

"Hanya mengeluh kelaparan." Jawab Sehun tanpa menatap Kris yang kembali membuat pria itu terdiam merasa bersalah dan memilih berdehem pelan sebelum memanggil pelayan.

Selama makan malam hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka. Tak ada pertanyaan mengenai bagaimana dengan sekolah si kembar hari ini atau tentang betapa melelahkannya urusan kantor. Mereka menikmati santapan masing-masing hingga sebuah sapaan menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Suara yang mulai familiar di pendengaran ketiga Wu, terutama Wu dewasa.

"Ekhm, selamat malam... kita bertemu lagi, Kris hyung.."

Deg

Terdiam. Kris terpaku saat iris gelapnya menangkap sosok Junmyeon yang berdiri tepat di belakang punggung Sehun. Pria yang tak sengaja bertemu didepan pintu masuk restourant, laki-laki yang membuat ia kembali merasa berdebar dan merasakan perasaan aneh saat menatap sepasang iris indah pria itu, Junmyeon.

Sehun dan Jongin yang sesaat terdiam, kemudian serentak membalikkan tubuh mereka dan mendapati sosok pria dengan paras tampan dan manis bersamaan, tersenyum pada mereka yang menatap tidak percaya.

"Hai, Jongin dan... Sehun kembaran Jongin, benar?" sapaan dengan senyum yang masih mengambang manis menyebutkan nama kedua remaja didepannya yang menatap dirinya dengan berbagai arti. Entah apa yang tersirat pada sepasang mata indah kedua remaja itu. Namun, Kim Junmyeon, entah mengapa ia bisa merasakan perasaan rindu yang terpancar jelas dari sepasang iris remaja kembar non-identik dihadapannya.

Dan entah kenapa jantungnya kembali berdebar saat suara berat pria Wu itu menyebut namanya.

"Junmyeon..?"

.

.

To be continued...

.

.

Muncul dengan update yang telat. Maaf kalau terkesan menelantarkan 'tugas-tugas' a.k.a ff yang gak selesai selesai ini... /ampun u_uV

Dan chapter kali ini juga terkesan membosankan, maaf! karena WB dan mood nulis saya juga.. ah,

Kayaknya chapter depan bakal ada actionnya walaupun dikit, bagian romance nya juga.

Doain aja cepet update karena saya juga mau namatin ff ini sebelum fokus di hwr.

makasih sudah baca dan review ff aneh ini...

next chap?


End file.
